Joke of Fate
by Darth Kottaram
Summary: Luke and Mara Skywalker are sent backwards in time, and into an awkward situation.
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks!

****

Joke of Fate: Chapter One

__

One Year After Visions of the Future

The Millennium Falcon exited Hyperspace followed by the Jade's Sabre. Both ships decelerated and arrived 31 parsecs away from the Kessel System.

Mara Jade began to curse violently as she realized they were a day away from Kessel. She was transporting 4000 vials of Tibana Gas to Lando Calrissian's new mining facility on Kessel. Each vial was worth over 10,000 credits, so she had gone herself to oversee such an important and profitable transport. Han Solo had heard of Calrissian's new business venture as well, and decided to cash in on it too. The catch to Tibana Gas transportation was that the gas was absolutely worthless, if they were kept too long in a environment with little gravity.

Han's voice came over the comm "Sorry about that Mara. Must have made a minor miscalculation back on Coruscant" 

"Minor? We're over 100 light-years away you idiot! Didn't you make it past high school math?" Mara replied. 

"Calm down Love." placated Luke. He had decided to tag along with Mara as it had been a long time since his last visit with the Calrissian family. It had also been over a month since he had gotten to spent any quality time with Mara, so they had decided they could have a little fun on this trip. "Han isn't really that bright. Besides I didn't get past high school either."

"Yeah, I noticed" muttered Mara as she began to contemplate a way to shorten the duration of their flight.

"Alright Solo, follow me, I'm gonna make another Hyperjump on Five. One, Two, Three.." Mara instructed.

"Hold on Mar" Luke interrupted. "You realize it'll take us two hours to get Kessel if we take the route you picked, which is about an hour too much ".

"Well have you got a better idea Skywalker?" Mara glowered. "I didn't think so" she replied as Luke stayed silent.

"Well Mara, we could shave a hour an' forty off that time if get close to the Maw" suggested Han as he sent her the information on the route.

"Are you on spice? If we get that close to the Maw we'd be ripped apart." replied Mara to the outrageous idea.

"Actually, I've run that route once and came out fine. Surely you've heard of my 12-parsec Kessel Run?" Solo bragged.

"Well, yeah, I just figured you were lying" answered Mara. "If you could do that, there's no way you would have quit smuggling. You'd have enough credits to buy a small planet."

"Come on Mar, Han's an honest man. We'll be fine" said Luke as he tried to keep the peace between his wife and brother-in-law. /It would be nice to have just one trip without a full-scale war between these two / Luke thought.

"Look, even if we did get through unharmed, being that close to the Maw could do fatal damage to our hull." reasoned Mara.

"It could but it might not. Besides, even if it's damaged we can easily do repairs with the credits we get from Lando" answered Luke.

"Fine. Ready to go whenever you are" replied Mara resignedly. /I have a bad feeling about this./

********************************

The Ships entered Hyperspace and were traveling less than a 100 kilometers away from the Maw.

"I told you everything would be fine Love" said Luke as he leaned back in the Navigators Chair.

"Perhaps. Still, I have this feeling of....danger I think" replied Mara.

"You think? Mar your danger sense should be a lot more accurate than that."  


"I know that, Luke. But...it feels more like...I don't know what it feels like."

"Hhmm. Some meditation might help make it clearer for you, Mar. Let's go to the lounge."

"Are you kidding? Luke we're flying over a vortex. I think it would be best if someone monitors the instruments and the computers and the.."

"Don't worry" placated Luke. "Artoo will take care of it, won't you'" The droid answered with an affirmative beep and plugged into the ship's computers. "There, taken care of. Now let's go Love." Luke said as pulled Mara out of the cockpit.

They sat cross-legged on the floor of the Sabre opposite one another. "Calm your mind." Luke instructed. "Let the Force.."

"Flow through you." Mara finished. "Luke, I am a Master now."

"Sorry Love" Luke said apologetically. "Do you want us to do try this..?"

"Try not, Do. Sure Luke, it might be easier for us together." /Heh Heh. A little taste of your own medicine never hurt./

They closed their eyes and deepened their connection in the Force. United, they began to immerse themselves in the Force and went deeper as they were urged on by it. They started to get into unfamiliar area of the Force, as neither of them had ever gone this far.

"What is it Mar? It feels so strange."

"I'm not sure. But the Force is calling us deeper still."

They continued on their path and soon became totally oblivious to the outside world. So much so that, they could not hear Artoo's frantic pleas for help nor could they feel the immense danger. They could not feel the Falcon and the Sabre being pulled closer and closer to the Maw. They could not feel it as the Falcon was ripped apart along with Han and Chewie. They could not feel their own hull weaken and disintegrate. Soon Artoo was ripped apart and then their very own bodies were torn to an infinite amount of particles. They could not feel any of this as their spirits, united as one, had left the affable reality and were instead being sucked into the vortex of the Force. Soon they lost control and began plunging into the heart of the Vortex with increasing speed. Around and around they went until they finally reached the Eye of the Vortex and were sucked in. They traveled through the very heart of the Force at faster than conceivable speeds. Their spirits began to pull apart as they were shot out into the galaxy again. Luke's soul spiraled up out of the abysses of the Force quicker than Mara and seemed to disappear. Mara's soul went a fraction farther than her husband's and soon disappeared as well.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks!

****

Joke of Fate: Chapter Two

__

Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 39 years before the Battle of Geonosis.

Jedi Master Yoda was meditating in his chambers near the top of the Temple Spire. For the past few days, he had sensed some kind of explosion in the Force. Great Power rippling through it. /Unnatural, this is./ he thought to himself. /Never before, encountered I have, this magnitude of Power./ In the last day it had become more urgent and more apparent. Every Jedi in the Temple could feel the disturbance as well. It troubled Yoda greatly, for he sensed that although "it" was not evil, hen felt that it would bring him a lot of trouble.

Soon a knock was heard on the door and a tall and graceful Jedi Master strode into the room. "My Master, the disturbance has grown more pronounced. I believe it is heading for the Western Sea of Coruscant."

"Hhhm, correct you are Master Dooku. Come with me, you shall." With that Yoda leapt onto the Jedi Master's shoulders and they exited the room.

******************************

"Stop here you will" commanded Yoda to the Jedi Master under him. The explosion was rippling closer and he could sense it quite clearly now through the Force. Amazingly, he could hear it coming closer, and finally he could see it as it barreled into him, knocking him of Dooku's shoulders and onto the floor.

"Master! Master, are you alright?' questioned Dooku as he rushed to Yoda's aid.

"Fine, I am. Get the speeder you will." Yoda commanded.

"But Master, what is it, that ...thing?" Dooku asked. The bright ball of Light, an immense concentration of the Force had disappeared before his eyes.

"A child that 'thing' is. A Girl, it is. Powerful, she is." And indeed in Yoda's arms was a emerald-eyed girl, who was crying quite loudly now.

"Quiet, you should be. Loud you are." Yoda said to the baby girl. He began to send soothing waves of the Force over her.

The child responded by biting one of the elderly Master's large ears and proceeded to cry louder.

"Hummph. Bitter this one, is. Take her you shall Dooku. Get the speeder, I will." Yoda commanded as he handed over the child to the Jedi Master. He hobbled off clutching his sore ear and muttering to himself.

Dooku began to laugh as Yoda got out of hearing range. "You're a lively one aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are my little bitter jade." The child ceased her crying and started to suckle lightly on the Jedi Master's cloak. "Hhm? Hungry my little one? Would you like something to drink? I bet you would, little precious. Such a beautiful little girl. Would you like to hear a song? I bet you would little precious. _Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you. And everything you do._..." And singing to the child, he walked off into the night.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks!

****

Joke of Fate: Chapter Three

__

Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 39 years before the Battle of Geonosis.

Jedi Master Count Dooku waited in the Healing Ward of the Temple. He had brought the emerald-eyed baby girl for a medical evaluation since her 'birth' had been odd to say the least. He was beginning to get worried as the Healers had taken her away over two hours ago. Dooku marveled at the connection he felt to this little girl. She was a kindred spirit, another fiery and defiant soul. She was also quite powerful. He had taken a Midi-Chlorian count immediately after he arrived at the Temple. She had well over 30,000 Midi-Chlorians per milliliter of blood. Master Yoda's count of 16,500 had previously been a record, but she dwarfed him. /Why all this power now? What does Fate have in store for her? With great power comes great responsibility, but what will be her responsibility?/

Dooku paused his thoughts as another Jedi came into the room. "Master, it's good to see you again." the Jedi greeted as he sat down next to his former master.

"It's good to see you as well Qui-Gon. How is your padawan Xanatos? He did well at the Little Tykes Tournament last month" Dooku answered. "And what brings you here anyway? You look fine to me. Has old age finally caught up to you?"

"He is fine my Master. And no, I am not here because I am sick. And if you remember correctly, you are some 30 years older than I. But what brings me here was the Disturbance. It peaked last night and came here. Just out of curiosity I came to investigate. You wouldn't happen to know anything about what happened last night, would you?" Qui-Gon replied.

"I might, but where would the fun be if I just told you. Perhaps you should see the Disturbance yourself." and Dooku led him to a viewing window into the children's ward.

"That's the Disturbance? It's only a child!" Qui-Gon exclaimed.

"Yes, but quite a powerful One. Take a look at this" said Dooku as he handed over a data pad.

"Wow." was all that Qui-Gon could manage.

"Yes, I know. Quite amazing isn't it?"

They were soon interrupted by a Jedi Healer named Karin. She was carrying the child along with some data pads.

"The girl is completely healthy. Now for some information to record the child's birth. Do you know her name?" the Healer asked.

"Uhhm. Her name is….Jade. Mara Jade." Dooku replied.

/Interesting name my/ Master Qui-Gon thought.

/Oh keep quiet. You wouldn't have done any better./ Dooku replied.

"Okay. Where did you find the child?" the healer asked.

"On Coruscant, near the Western Sea." came the reply.

"I see. How did you find her?"

"She kind of fell from the sky."

"Uh-Huh. Do you know who her parents are?"

"As far as I can tell, the Force gave birth to her."

"I see. Well we can't write that on her birth certificate, can we?" /He must have been under too much stress lately. Poor man. I'll recommend a intervention this afternoon./

"Yes, you can. And I assure you, I am quite sane. However if you do want further evidence of the circumstances surrounding the child's 'birth', Master Yoda can attest to it as well."

"I can, indeed." stated the Master as he hobbled into the room. "Write that alone, you cannot however. For the records, need a parent, this child does."

"I can assume the fatherhood of this child, my Master." Dooku answered.

"Oh, so sure are you? Not easy, raising a child is." Yoda replied.

"I seem to have a good job raising Qui-Gon, my Master"

/I doubt that Master Yoda would agree with you, my Master./

/You are not being helpful today, are you my old friend?/

/Again, with the old remarks. I'm 29, my Master. Hardly old by most standards./

/I seem to have taught you the art of defiance too well Qui-Gon./

/Silent, now you will be. Hear you, I can. The task at hand, your attention will turn to./

"I am certain I can raise her Master Yoda." /And with any luck she'll be at least as wild as Qui-Gon./ he thought to himself.

"Take this child, you may. Temporary, your custody will be. Discuss this we will, when return the council does. Leave you may."

Both Jedi Masters bowed to Yoda, before taking the child and leaving as quickly as possible.

****************************************

Back in his quarters, Count Dooku placed Mara carefully in the Hovercrib. She seemed to be reaching out for something.

"Hhhm? You want the Crown, hhhm? I can see why, it is quite shiny. Sorry little one, it's very expensive" He called a toy from the other side of his quarters.

"Here, have this foamaduk. The Crèche children seem to like it."

Mara took the foamed, put it in her mouth for a few seconds, then threw it back at Dooku.

"Well, there's that fiery temper again. But this time I must say no little one."

He walked over to a shelf and placed his crown upon it. It was about time for dinner, so leaving Mara in the main room, he began to prepare his meal.

/Hhhm. I should check up on her again. She has been very quiet./ he thought as he went over to the crib.

Inside of it, Dooku saw little Mara playing with the crown. /Did I give that to her? I thought I put it on the shelf. I must be getting old./ He once again took the crown and placed it on the shelf.

Mara responded with a cry, but surprisingly did not pout for long. /Hhhm, she's become calm far too soon. Perhaps Yoda is getting to her. I better make sure./ Instead of returning to the cooking, he walked into the kitchen and watched her from there. /Something's amiss here./

At first, it seemed like nothing was happening. She merely remained quiet and stayed in her crib. Then as Dooku was about to turn around and return to his meal, the Force surged around the child. He observed the crown fly quickly to her crib and settle down in her tiny lap without the slightest falter.

/Incredible. How did she do that?/ Dooku wondered. /Qui-Gon couldn't do that until he was eight years old, I couldn't until I was ten! How could she have learned to do that?/

He then remembered calling the foamaduk with the Force. /She must have observed me and the imitated it exactly. But still how could she have such control and yet be so wild? There can be no other reason. She must be what we have been waiting these thousands of years for./

****************************

Count Dooku stood in the council chambers with little Mara in his arms. She was sucking on a bottle of Ionni milk and seemed to have no interest in the discussion around her.

"Master Yoda has already briefed us on how this 'child' was born." stated Jedi Master and Head Councilor Sifo-Dyas. "Now, do you have anything else to add before we take a decision on what to do with 'it'?"

"Yes, actually I do." Dooku replied. "I have been wondering what there is to decide. She is quite powerful, there is no reason for her training not to proceed."

"We admit that the child is powerful. However, she may be too powerful." Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis replied. "Such power is not harnessed easily. Master Yoda did not become a Jedi Knight until he was almost 100 years old."

"I say this with all due respect, but this child is may be more than twice as powerful than Yoda and seems to be have perfect control."

"Hhhm? Explain you will." Master Yoda commanded.

"It first started while I was making dinner two weeks ago, after levitating a toy through the Force to me, Mara pulled the object she desired right to her and did not falter once. Since then these occurrences have grown more frequent. She pulls what she wants to her whenever she wants it. Mara sometimes plays with me by levitating items that I need so high that I cannot reach them and then proceeds to move them through air with no apparent effort. I believe she can read my mind, as clearly as her own when I am not shielding. Mara's abilities are not constrained to levitation either. One night as I attempted to put Mara to sleep, I used a sleep-inducing mind trick on her. It failed however, and she used it on me. I did not wake up until some 14 hours later. A few days later Mara imitated a Force technique I used to evaporate the water on her, after a bath, to evaporate all the water in my soup. Since then she has dried up most of the baths I've drawn for her as well as any soup I attempt to eat. Masters, she is the most powerful Jedi I have knowledge of, and I suspect you have never heard of such a thing either."

The Council Members stared at him with wide-eyes and open mouths. Such power and control was unheard of.

"Masters, she is the Chosen One. There can be no doubt." Count Dooku stated firmly.

"Isn't the Chosen One the Son of Suns?" Jedi Knight Jorus C'Baoth asked. "I always assumed they were prophesizing a male being the Chosen One."

"The Prophecy does not refer to gender. I believe it refers to birth of the child." Jedi Knight and Prophecy Expert Ashka Boda replied. "It may refer to the ball of light this child was born from."

"But why now?" asked Jedi Master Tyvokka. "The Chosen One will bring balance to the Force. Why does it need balance now? The galaxy has never been more at peace than in this Golden Age."

"I do not why she has been born now. I do now that she has been born, and for a reason. That reason will present itself sooner or later." Dooku answered.

"Perhaps sooner rather than later. I have felt great stirrings within the Sith Temple on Almas. The Dark Side is moving to attack." added Jedi Master Lanius Qel-Bertuk.

"Why have you have not brought this to our attention earlier?" asked Master Sifo-Dyas.

"My Master instructed me to only reveal this when I felt the time was right. Now is the time."

"Finished this debate is. Vote now, we will."

Each Councilor gave their vote to Yoda silently. "Approve her training, the Council does. But careful you must be. After her the DarkSiders will be, if the Chosen One she is."

"Thank You Masters. I will be vigilant." Count Dooku replied.

****************************

"Primarch Sifo-Dyas, what do you have to report?" asked Lord Sidious.

"The Jedi Council has approved the training of child names Mara Jade. She was…"

"The Disturbance I felt on Coruscant. Who has been assigned to train her?"

"Count Dooku has been made her Master. He believes that she…"

"Is the Chosen One? A little earlier than I had foreseen, but nonetheless good news. Observe her training and report to me. Continue your mission to convert Dooku as well. That will be all, my apprentice."

"Yes my Master." Sifo-Dyas bowed to the Sith Lord before exiting Sidious' lair.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks!

****

Joke of Fate: Chapter Four

__

Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 24 years before the Battle of Geonosis.

Almost 15-year old Padawan Mara Jade walked alone through the corridors of the Jedi Temple. /They're all avoiding me again. Why can't I act normal for once? Why can't I fit in for once./ Even when the Jedi were not avoiding her, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her red hair was unique among Jedi, as were her emerald-eyes. She was small for her age, and looked to be about ten or eleven. Unlike her fellow Jedi, Mara did not wear the traditional brown, orange, tan, or white. Mara usually wore one of the silky cloaks that Master Dooku had given to her on her thirteenth birthday. They were dark red, dark blue, and black, all odd colors for a Jedi. Underneath the cloak she wore a contrasting tunic, usually blue, red, or green and matching pants. Mara had black knee-high boots that were made out of real nerf-hide and were quite comfortable. Her Master had also given her an odd lightsaber. The hilt looked somewhat like a 'J' and the white blade certainly contrasted from the usual blues, greens, and oranges. This only served to remind others of her different 'birth' and the fact that she biologically had no parents. She couldn't count the times some Jedi had ridiculed her for being different, nor the times she had pummeled them until she was restrained. As soon as she left the corridors, activity once again resumed as Padawans, Knights, and Masters crept out of the rooms they had been hiding in.

/Perhaps I can find some friends in the Dueling Room./ Mara thought as she entered the huge room. All activity ceased as she entered. /Then again maybe not./ she thought as every Jedi stared her /Time to leave./ and she turned around and began to exit just as someone called out.

"Hey Mara! You did great yesterday. Those kicks were really something." shouted her 14-year old Corelian friend Nejaa Halcyon.

She had to smile at this. He always said outrageous things like that.

"The way you blocked his slashes was amazing." commented 14-year old Ranik Solusar. 

"And you really looked pretty while you were dueling with him." 11-year old obi-Wan Kenobi added.

"I'm sure you paid close attention Obi-Wan." chuckled Mara.

"Your form however was horrible to say the least, you did not stick to any one style. Instead, you just combined them to make your own. Highly unorthodox." criticized 12-year old Jerec.

"Ah, is that jealousy or is that resentment I detect?" asked 13-year old Ylenic It'kla.

Jerec scowled at both females as he left.

"Well, how did your Master react to what you did yesterday Mara?" Nejaa asked.

"Well, he hasn't gotten back yet from Alderaan yet." Mara answered.

"When does he return?" Ranik queried.

"This afternoon. I'm not looking forward to it. Still, it oughtta surprise him." Mara replied.

"That's not exactly the kind of surprise I would want." Ylenic commented.

"The shuttle from Alderaan arrived about 10 minutes ago" Obi-Wan informed them. "it might be best to greet him before anyone else can inform him."

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks for cheering me up guys. I'll see you later." Mara said as she hurriedly left the room.

****************************

Jedi Master Count Dooku walked through the corridors of the Jedi Temple. He began to notice the dirty looks each Jedi gave him as they walked past. /What have I done this time?/ he wondered. /No escaped carnivores, no destroyed starships, no defiance of the Council. All I've done over the past few months is training Mara. Oh, it's what she's done that's made them angry at me. Well, how bad could it be?/

/Pretty bad, my master./ commented Qui-Gon Jinn. /And pretty humorous as well. Welcome Home, my Master./

Before he could reply, Dooku was knocked to the floor by a padawan running at Jedi Speed in the opposite direction.

"Well, my padawan, I'm glad to see you're alive and well. No bruises, burns, or injuries to be seen. Let's discuss what everyone is angry at me about, in our quarters, shall we?"

"Yes, my Master" Mara said contritely as they walked to their apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Mara began with "Master Yoda started it."

"Perhaps you can tell me what exactly Master Yoda started."

"Well, ok, see I was in the Dueling Room yesterday…."

**************************

__

Yesterday, Dueling Room, Advanced Lightsaber Techniques Class.

Mara Jade was patiently waiting for her opponent to get up. She had charged him, blocked a slash to her midsection, then ducked and kicked him in his right thigh. He had fallen to his knees, at which she quickly began a barrage of slashes he was not able to block. His saber went cluttering to the sidelines, and he ended up lying on his back motioning his surrender.

"You did very well Padawan Jade." commented her opponent, Jedi Master Siolo Ur Manka. "You may practice against someone else now." he said as he dragged himself out of the room towards the healing ward.

"Wow that was great Mara." commented Nejaa. "You must be one of the best swordsmen in the Order."

"Well, Nejaa, I'm a swordswoman if you hadn't noticed. And actually I'm the best one in the Order."

"Oh, better you are, than Qui-Gon Jinn, Count Dooku, or even I, hhhm?" Master Yoda asked as he came up behind them.

/I'm really in for it this time./ "Well…" Mara began.

"Need to learn humility, you do. Teach you a lesson, I will." he said as pulled out his short green-bladed saber.

/What? No, I can't do this. I just know they'll all make fun of me because of this./ "It's okay Master Yoda. I'll stop bragging, I was just…" Mara began again.

"Enough, begun this match has." Yoda stated with finality.

/I'm going to regret this./ Mara thought as she ignited her ivory-colored saber blade.

Yoda leapt towards her and slashed downwards at her left shoulder. Mara parried and leapt over Yoda, attempting to slash at his back as she landed. He turned around in mid-air to meet her blow and landed crouching on the floor. He leapt towards her again, at which Mara ducked and rolled under him. She rose to her feet and kicked the Master in his back. The ancient Master went flying towards the wall face-first. He spun around and bounced feet-first off the wall back at Mara. She blocked his attack and kicked him straight up into the air. Yoda then turned and began a spin-dive straight down upon her head. Mara force-leapt into the air over Yoda and slashed downwards onto his saber. As the saber was falling out of Yoda's hands, she Force-kicked the Master on the side of his head. The small Jedi went flying into the transparisteel viewing window on the side of the room, and crumbled to the ground after hitting it. She called the tiny saber to her hand, completing her victory.

Everyone of the 250 or so Jedi in the room stared open-mouthed at her. Never before had anyone defeated Master Yoda, let alone in ten moves.

Mara walked over to where Yoda lay. "I think he has a concussion." she announced after inspecting him. Not a Jedi stirred from where they were. "I guess I was a little too rough, huh?" They continued their stares at Mara. "Well, I'll take him to the Healing Ward now." she stated before picking the Master up by his feet. None of the Jedi answered as she slung the Master over her shoulder and proceeded to exit the room.

**************************

"You see it's really not my fault." Mara defended after finishing her tale.

Dooku simply stared at her for a few minutes before he began to smile. "Well, at least someone learned about humility. Have you apologized to him yet?"

"Um, well, the thing is he hasn't come to yet. The Healers said that he'll wake up some time tomorrow afternoon."

/I knew I should have taken her with me to Alderaan./ Dooku thought. "Well, I think you have completed your lightsaber training class now. You've learned all the techniques that are still known to the Jedi Order. We'll substitute in a….Um, what have you passed so far?"

"Well, Advanced Lightsaber Training, Advanced Martial Arts, Teras Kasi, Advanced Piloting, Basic Tailoring, Galactic History, Jedi History, Advanced Survival Skills, Advanced Cooking, Force Energy Techniques, Advanced Basic, Advanced Huttesse, Advanced Wookie, Advanced Chemical Science, Basic Quantum Physics, Advanced Hyperspace Theory, and I think that's it so far." Mara answered.

/I should pay more attention to her studies./ "Mara, don't you think you're over-doing it just a little bit?" Dooku asked.

"Well, there's nothing else to do when I'm not on missions." Mara answered.

"Well, ease up anyway. Why don't you take up art, music, acting, or…"

"Dancing?" Mara asked.

"Yes, why not? Dancing it is. Take some classes in that. I'll also ask the Council to assign us more missions we both can go on. Now then, is there anything else bothering you?" he asked.

"Well…I have been sensing a Disturbance in the Force lately, my Master." she answered.

"What kind of disturbances have you sensed?" Dooku asked suddenly very sober again.

"I've sensed only one Disturbance and it's more than a disturbance. It's like the Force is constantly exploding like a nova. So much power. I feel bonded to it, my Master. A greater bond that I have even with you."

"Hhm. I must bring this up with the Council. I believe the Disturbance you sensed is the sort of one I sensed at your birth." He watched her become slightly pale at the mention of her 'birth', so he decided to change the subject. "Don't you have to be somewhere this time of the afternoon?" he asked

"Yeah, I have to attend Advanced Calamarian Calculus Class. I'll see you at dinner, Master." Mara said as she skipped out of the room.

/So much energy in one person. I'm beginning to fall behind./ Dooku mentally sighed. /Mara will be ready for the trials soon. Another Record. Even Qui-Gon wasn't knighted until he reached 22 years. At 16, she already is more capable than most Jedi Masters. She has certainly lived up to and surpassed all my expectations./ He began to smile. /Yoda might even have to call her Master Jade in a few years./ His thoughts then shifted to the new Disturbance Mara had sensed. /Another one? For what purpose? Why would we need two? Perhaps it is another prophecy? Why is she so connected to it? Mara and I have one the strongest Master-Padawan bonds in the Order. How can she be bonded closer to it than I? Perhaps the Council can help me get some answers./

**************************

A Few Weeks Later.

"Padawan, are you ready yet? We're going to be late for the shuttle." Count Dooku asked as he walked out of his room.

"Yes Master, I've been ready for the past half-hour" Mara replied with a smile. "Where has the Council assigned us to now?"

"We are headed to Naboo to investigate a new criminal organization, Red Draigon. It's led by a pirate named Kaerobani. He's fairly young and quite vicious in his dealings. So far Nubian security hasn't been able to deal with it, so their King Veruna asked for Jedi assistance." he answered as they walked out of their quarters and down the hall.

"But Master, Naboo is such a boring planet. No one does drugs, crime is non-existent, there are no weapons for the public, the planetary security force doesn't have even have blasters for their agents. How would a crime organization profit there, my Master?"

"King Veruna's palace security force has determined that the Red Draigons are looking for something. They haven't discovered what it is yet. However the Council believes Theed is the center of the Disturbance you sensed."

"It has been growing very strongly now, over the past few days. It feels amazing, I've never felt this way in my life." Mara commented.

"Well since you feel so strongly about 'it', retrieving 'it' will be your mission, my young padawan." Dooku responded with a smile. They were now in the Temple Hanger and went to their shuttle. They found Jedi Master Siolo Ur Manka waiting for them.

"Sorry about hurting you a few weeks ago, Master Ur Manka." Mara apologized.

"You could have done worse Padawan Jade." Ur Manka replied as he eyed her wearily, thinking about what had happened to Yoda. "At any rate it is time to depart." All three Jedi proceeded to enter the shuttle. Sitting in the lounge they found the legendary Jedi Masters Tyvokka, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jorus C'Baoth, and Sifo-Dyas. Also there were Jedi Masters Oppo Rancisis, Lanius Qel-Bertuk, Even Piell, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Plo Koon, Eeth Koth, Mace Windu, and Thracia Cho Leem.

Master Sifo-Dyas looked right at Mara and seemed to smile. She barely repressed a shudder as he watched her. He had been watching her for many years, and it gave her the creeps. She had told her Master about it, however Dooku had dismissed it as Sifo-Dyas' curiosity. Her Master was good friends with Sifo-Dyas and seemed not be concerned, so she wasn't really scared anymore. But whenever she looked at him, she felt something she could not explain. /Something elusive./ Mara thought to herself.

/Why so many great Jedi for one mission, my Master?/ Mara asked. /We are capable of doing this on our own./

/The Council has dispatched these Jedi to help us bring back the Disturbance from Naboo. I know that we can do this alone, but some extra security would not be detrimental. They sensed great danger on this mission./

Something bothered her about this assignment. Mara always had the feeling Sifo-Dyas was hiding something from them. However it seemed to have amplified this particular time. /I think I'll watch him too, just to be sure./ she thought to herself.

"Are you feeling alright Padawan Jade? I sense your unease. If you wish, you could stay here at the Temple." Master Sifo-Dyas said with a smile.

Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind Mara replied confidently, "No. I'm feeling fine. I'm sure I'll be able to travel to Naboo with you, my Masters."

"Very well. Master Tiin, go to Hyperspace." Master Sifo-Dyas commanded.

**************************

Royal Council Chambers. Theed Palace. Naboo

"Welcome Masters Jedi." King Veruna greeted. "We trust your trip was pleasant."

"Yes, of course you majesty." Master Sifo-Dyas replied. "We have already made a plan of action. Jedi Masters Count Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Even Piell, and I will investigate the Red Draigon incidents in Theed. Jedi Masters Tyvokka, Saesee Tiin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and Eeth Koth will interrogate any Red Draigon prisoners you may have captured. Jedi Masters Jorus C'Baoth, Siolo Ur Manka, Lanius Qel-Bertuk, Oppo Rancisis, and Thracia Cho Leem will stay at this Palace to guard you. Is this course of action agreeable to you, your majesty?"

"We defer to your judgment in this matter Master Jedi. However, we would like to know the purpose of this young Jedi woman."

"I will be sent to determine exactly what the Red Draigons are looking for, and if possible prevent them from getting it, your majesty." Mara answered.

"Are you not a tad bit young for this endeavor young Jedi?" the King asked.

"I am more than capable of carrying this mission out, your majesty." Mara responded carefully repressing the anger she felt at the remark.

"I can attest to this, your majesty. She is more than capable of defeating any of the Jedi in this room." Dooku added.

"Very well. We have the utmost confidence that your efforts will succeed Masters Jedi. May the Force be with you." the King stated as he left the room.

**************************

Mara was walking through a poorer part of Theed that seemed to have few people on it's streets. /I guess this is as seedy as Naboo gets./ she thought. Her Master had given her permission to investigate however, wherever, and whenever she wanted as a 15th Birthday gift. /He trusts me./ she thought smiling. /I won't let him down./

Suddenly, the Force stirred around a seemingly abandoned 4-story building. Sensing that this was where she needed to be, Mara Force-leapt onto the building's roof and let herself in through the stairway door.

Mara went down the staircase to find nothing but a long-since abandoned HoloTheater. She went into each of the cavernous rooms and found nothing. Suddenly the Force pulled her towards a ticket counter. Mara went behind it and began to look around. /Hmm. Some kind of computer system./ She pushed the buttons the Force guided her to and suddenly the area behind the ticket counter began to descend. /Found it!/ 

Mara cloaked herself in the Force and looked around the underground facility. Four Guards entered her lift and began to look around. She mind-tricked them into thinking it was simply a lift malfunction and that they could relax. Mara stealthily made her way down the corridors until she arrived at what seemed to be the Leader's office. It was empty so she went in and hid behind an expensive nerf-hide futon in the corner. Within a few minutes, a tall man with dark hair and pale skin entered the office, followed by two of his assistants.

"Fetch me the HoloTransmitter and get me a Corelian ale." the man commanded.

"Of course Sir Kaerobani." they both responded and went on their tasks.

/So he's Kaerobani. Doesn't look particularly dangerous, perhaps a bit on the tall side, but he looks like a wimp./

Soon both assistants returned with the items their boss had requested and left. As soon they had gone, Kaerobani locked the doors and fell to one knee in front of the HoloTransmitter. He activated it and waited for a response.

"Kaerobani, have you made any progress?" asked the clean-shaven humanoid in dark robes.

"Yes, my Master. We have established a stronghold in the landing zone and are waiting for it's arrival tonight. There will be no problems in obtaining it." Kaerobani answered.

/How do they now about 'it' anyway? Only a Jedi could have sensed 'it'. Perhaps the man in the robes is a Dark Jedi?/

"I would not be so sure Kaerobani. There is a powerful Jedi in the area. She is 1.36 meters tall, has red hair and green eyes. She is an great warrior, so have all your men on guard in the landing circle. I want them armed with the repeaters and concussion rifles I have provided you with. Make sure you get it."

"Of course my Master, it will be yours." The robed man ended the transmission and Kaerobani went back to his desk.

/Sith! That guy might be a member of the King's Court. But I don't remember seeing any Non-Humans there. And one of the Jedi would have sensed his Dark Side presence, right? It might be that one of them is working for the weirdo in the robes./ Mara considered. /It doesn't matter for now. I have to get to whatever they're looking for before they do./ She followed Kaerobani out of his office to the surface and then into his speeder.

A few minutes later they had arrived at the Circle. Mara could sense Snipers on the roofs and civilians within the buildings. /Can't let this get of hand./ She counted 162 guards and snipers in all. /Well, perhaps I could ask for assistance this one time./

Reaching out in the Force she called to her Master, who was currently speaking with Master Jinn.

/Master, I could use some help here./

/What is my Padawan?/

/I've found what we're looking for and need some help to get it. There are quite a few of the Red Draigons here. I've also discovered that a Dark Jedi is involved in the financing and arming of the Draigons./

/I'll gather the King's security force and…/

/No. Someone in the King's Administration has betrayed my presence here to the Dark Jedi and Kaerobani./

/Very well, I will gather the other Masters. Just hold on./

/Yes, my Master. Hurry something's going to happen soon. Meet me in the abandoned Theed HoverTrain Station./ With that Mara closed their mental link.

Soon, after the primary star had set, the constellations began to rise. Mara could clearly sense and see 'it' now. She watched as it seemingly walked through the sky, circling around them. Mara began to creep closer to the center of the circle. It began to descent right at the center.

Dropping her Force-Cloak, Mara kicked Kaerobani out of the way, and then caught the child. /It's a boy./ She quickly leapt over the stunned guards and ran down the side streets with Jedi-Speed. 

"Follow her you idiots!" Kaerobani commanded as he got into a speeder.

/I can't hold them off for long./ Mara thought as she ran into the Theed HoverTrain Station. /Where are they?/ she thought as she hid in a JanitorDroid Closet.

"Look in every nook and cranny of this place. If the child is not found, we are as good as dead." Kaerobani screamed.

Mara sensed them comb through the HoverTrain Station. She sensed them come to her closet. /No where to hide now. Hope they get here soon./ She thought as she ignited her saber. Mara kicked the door open, and rolled out with the babe in her arms. She slashed through the five Draigons that had come to inspect her closet and leapt onto the second level. Mara ran through the place looking for an exit or at the very least a non-transparisteel window. Six more Draigons spotted her and started firing their repeaters. Mara rolled under their line of fire and up to where they were. She Force-Kicked two of them, and slashed through another three. Mara leapt over the sixth and speared him in the back.

Mara ran to the lift and decided to try her luck on the third level. Again, no exits or windows. She took down another four Draigons on her search. /Perhaps I can even out the odds a little bit./ she thought as she went down to the first sub-level. There she sensed the main group of Draigons. /Bad Idea./ A group of five spotted her, and alerted the rest of the floor. /Great. Just what I needed./ She easily took down all five, but then a group of eleven came round the corner with concussion rifles. Mara pulled the weapons towards her before any could fire. She melted the weapons into a single ball of metal and energy, and sent it flying right back at them. It exploded, much like a Thermal detonator, and left no trace of the Draigons. However, all the Draigons knew her location now, and there really wasn't anywhere to escape to.

/Perhaps I can be rid of all of them./ she thought as she went down another two levels. Mara had memorized the layout of Theed on the flight, and knew their was an underground river flowing right around the third sub-level. /If I can start a flood, I could make them leave the building./ She found the right wall and began to slash into it. Water came pouring out and the wall started to fall apart. Mara Force-leapt up the stairs before the river could overtake her. The Draigons she had sensed on the sub-level had been washed away. The water rushed out of the staircase on the first floor as she exited it. She was faced with more of the Draigons. Mara dodged and rolled out of the building as the ground floor was flooded. The Draigons came running out as the building began to collapse.

Here she was unable to run any further. She hadn't realized that there were still snipers on the roofs. "Nowhere left to run, little Jedi. Now hand it over." commanded the soaking wet Kaerobani. However her answer was drowned out by the sound of a shuttle flying dangerously low. It began to pick the off snipers on the roofs as thirteen Jedi leapt from the cargo bay. They landed on the streets and began to hack their way through the Draigons. Mara took the opportunity to kick Kaerobani in the ribs, knocking him to the floor, writhing in pain. The King's Security Force arrived after all was done, to arrest and hospitalize the remaining forty-three Draigons.

**************************

"It likes you quite a bit, Mara." Master Tyvokka stated once they were in the shuttle.

"Huh? Oh." Mara replied as she realized the boy was suckling on her neck. /He seems to be very happy./

"What did you name it?" asked Master Qel-Bertuk.

"Name it? Yeah, I guess I should Um. Dirk?" Mara answered.

"Dirk. You're kidding right?" asked Master Qui-Gon.

"Well, have you got any better ideas?" Mara asked.

"Lucian. Lucian Starkiller." Master Qui-Gon answered.

"That's worse than Dirk. Um. What about Lucifer Starwalker?" suggested Master Koon.

The Jedi began to debate the name of the child, but Mara quietly left to her room.

"How about Luke? Do you like that my little sky-walker? Hhhm. Luke Skywalker. Do you like that?" she asked.

The babe responded with an affirmative cry and began to lick at her neck.

"A little forward aren't you little Lukie?" Mara cooed at the child.

"You did well on this mission, my Padawan." Master Dooku interrupted as entered. "I believe you are ready for your trials."

"What? B-But, I'm only fifteen? I can't be a J-Jedi Knight yet!" Mara stuttered.

"You are more than ready Padawan." Dooku answered. "I foresee you will be a great and wise Jedi."

"Thank you, my Master" said Mara as she kissed him on the cheek.

**************************

One Week Later. Council Chambers. Jedi Temple. Coruscant.

Jedi Knight Mara Jade stood before the Council with little Luke Skywalker in her arms. His head was nuzzled against her chest, and periodically he reached out and squeezed her nose. She couldn't help but smile at the child. /I've never felt so…complete./ she thought to herself.

"Desire to train this child, you do?" inquired Master Yoda.

"Yes Master, I realize I am young, but the connection I feel to this child is … incomprehensible. I feel as if we are one soul in two bodies." Mara answered.

"Do you feel that you can handle the responsibilities of caring for a child?" asked Master Tyvokka.

"Yes, I am certain. I know I can do it." Mara answered honestly.

"Wrong, never her judgment, has been." added Master Yaddle.

"I believe this child has the potential to make a great impact on the future." stated Master Qel-Bertuk.

"As do I. His Midi-Chlorian count of over 40,000 is even greater than my own. An ocean of the Force seems to reside in him. His power overshadows all the other Jedi in this Temple." Mara added. /Except for me, but I don't have to rub that in./

"He could have a negative impact on the future, as well. Who is to say he will not become a Dark Jedi and a destructive force the likes of which this galaxy has never seen?" asked Master Sifo-Dyas.

"Do we really need another potential danger? If he turns, you would be unable to destroy him." Master C'Baoth asked.

"You made that argument against her as well, Master C'Baoth" Master Windu pointed out. "She has turned out to be the greatest Knight in the Order, perhaps even ever. I foresee no problems in his training."

"It is quite odd that you described this child as walking through the sky, Knight Jade," commented Master Ashka Boda. "And even stranger that you named him Luke Skywalker. My grandfather had a prophetic vision of a Light-Bringer, coming a few years after the Chosen One, who would "walk the sky" and "restore the light". What this means, I do not know. However, it seems that you are fated to be together."

"Humph. Great darkness I sense in him, even at this young age. Trained, he should not be." Yoda stated with finality.

"I will train this child, my masters. With or without your permission. It would be helpful if I did not have to leave the Order to do so." responded Mara.

"You would leave the Order voluntarily for this boy?" asked Master Rancisis in horror. A Jedi had never before left the Order voluntarily and losing the most powerful Jedi Knight in history would not be a good thing.

"I would and will do anything for this child." Mara stated.

/It would appear, that we have no other choice but to allow his training./ commented Master Qel-Bertuk to his fellow Councilors.

"Very well. Approve of his training, the Council does. However, great power, this child has. For great evil, it can be used. Attentive and cautious, you must be."

"Of course, Masters." she affirmed before leaving the room with her padawan.

"Well, Lukie, It looks like we're going to spend the next few years together." The boy smiled and started to suckle on her nose. "Yes, I'm happy too." Mara said as she put her face against his.

**************************

"What is it Primarch Sifo-Dyas?" a hooded-man asked over the HoloComm.

"My Master, the Council was forced to allow Knight Jade permission to train the boy."

"Hhhm. If the Master can be turned, then the Knight will follow. If the Knight turns, then the boy will become a Sith Lord. Everything is going according to my plans. What is the condition of Count Dooku?"

"I believe that it will take a significant amount of time before Dooku can be trusted enough to reveal ourselves. However, he does trust me, to a certain point, my Master."

"Have you destroyed his relationship with Jade yet

"No, I have not succeeded yet, my Master. But I am making progress slowly. Jade has prevented any dark feelings from rising in Dooku. She has ruined my mission." 

"Jade has ruined your mission? I thought her standing among the Jedi was rather low."

"It was until recently, my Master. Her defeat of Master Yoda, coupled by her dismantling of the Red Draigon Crime Group has elevated her status to the point where the Council caters to her whims." Sifo-Dyas answered.

"Ah. Even better than I had imagined. This will most definitely benefit us. I believe that you have earned the rank of Sith Lord, Darth Hektorus. Continue your mission Lord Hektorus."

"Thank you, my Master." responded Sifo-Dyas gleefully. "I promise you Dooku will turn."

Positive and Negative feedback is welcomed at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com


	5. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks!

****

Rated PG-13 for Luke-Torture, Violence, Angst, and TWO vague Sexual references. 

Joke of Fate: Chapter Five

__

Sith Dungeon. Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 11 years before the Battle of Geonosis.

Almost 13-year old Padawan Luke Skywalker lay on the bunk in his cell. He was clad in black boots and pants, with a white straitjacket. /This is not a good day./ thought Luke. /I wonder how my Master will react. She might strangle me slowly, or perhaps throw me off the Council Spire down into the bowels of Coruscant. How can I explain this to her?/ he wondered. /Master Dooku said I should reflect on today's events. Perhaps he is right./ 

***************************

Earlier. Private Dueling Rooms.

Luke waited patiently for his lesson with Jedi Master Count Dooku. He bided his time, looking at the other Jedi scurrying about. At 1.56 meters, Luke was not very tall, but he was much taller than his Master. He loved looking down on his Master's beautiful red hair, especially while she was oblivious to his gaze. /Whoa there Luke, I don't think Master Mara would appreciate that. A Jedi cannot have attachments. Besides, wouldn't want tot get her angry./ he thought. However, as Luke thought about it, he realized he could not remember a time when she was angry with him. Perhaps she was disappointed in him sometimes, but always those loving emerald-eyes. 

Before Luke got too deep into his fantasy, he was interrupted by the arrival of Count Dooku. "Hello Master Dooku. I trust you are well today." Luke smiled.

"Hello, young Skywalker. I apologize for being late. Master Sifo-Dyas and I were speaking. I suppose we got a little carried away." Dooku stated as they entered the private dueling room, for another of their lessons.

Jedi Knight Mara Jade often was sent on dangerous missions, which meant leaving Luke behind. When he, like his Master before him, surpassed the other Padawans in skill, he began to get into the trouble. /Sneaking into Master Yoda's kitchen dressed as a clown was the best. I'll never forget the surprise on his face./

To occupy his time, as well as relieve the frustration of various Jedi throughout the Temple, he was assigned lightsaber tutors. This however did not work out quite as they planned, because as he studied each Form, Luke began to surpass his Masters in skill level. So far he had Mastered six of the seven Forms, and today was his last lesson in Form II. 

Luke's ebony-colored blade met Dooku's gold, as the two Jedi began to battle, using the intricate and elegant hand movements of Form II. Barely moving the rest of their bodies, their hands danced with Jedi-Speed. After a twenty minute long practice, Luke broke Dooku's saber into pieces with a thrust so powerful that the elderly Master fell onto his back.

"I believe that you have mastered this form as well, Padawan Skywalker" Dooku huffed as he lay on his back.

"Thank you, Master Dooku." Luke replied as he lay beside the tall Jedi. "What was it that you and Master Sifo-Dyas talked about?" asked the young Jedi.

"Hhhm? Ah yes. We were discussing the chaos in the galaxy and the order that should be implemented." Dooku answered.

"How should it be implemented?" Luke asked.

"Well as you know, order can be implemented by diplomacy or order can be implemented by force." Dooku replied. "However, diplomacy seems to be helping less and less. You remember the Yinchorri Conflict and the Stark Hyperspace Wars, don't you?"

"Yes, my Master fought in both. She said many Jedi died in those conflicts." Luke answered sadly.

"Those were instances were force was necessary to use after a long period of diplomacy failed. Perhaps if force has been used earlier, so many Jedi would not have been killed."

"But wouldn't that be against the Jedi Code? Master Yoda says a Jedi should only use the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack"

"Yes, and that is the problem I have. I know that many times, force would be more effective than negotiation, and yet I am forced to hold back. How many lives could I have spared, if I had not hesitated?"

"Master Qui-Gon says that you should "Feel, not think'. Perhaps if you stopped thinking, and just went with the Force, things would be better." Luke advised.

"You are quite a philosopher aren't you?" said Dooku smiling. "I should remind Master Sifo-Dyas of what you told me."

"Can I tell you something?" asked Luke. At Dooku's nod, he continued "I've always felt something…weird, when I'm around Master Sifo-Dyas or his Padawan Jerec. I just can't explain it."

"Mara has always felt the same way. I'm surprised you didn't mention it to her.

"Master has been gone for awhile now. She only gets to stay for a few days before she has to leave again."

Seeing the sadness on the boy's face, Dooku decided to cheer the child up. "Well, we should get going it is rather late." he stated as they got up and left the room.

****************************

Sith Dungeon.

/Okay so that part went all right. Where did the day go wrong? Oh yeah, it all went wrong after that./

****************************

Earlier. Dining Hall. Jedi Temple.

"Hey Pukie!" 25-year old Jerec called out a he spotted Luke sitting with Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Dining Hall. "Break anyone's fingers lately?"

Luke began to blush, but continued eating his meal. /I can't let this get to me. If I just ignore him, he'll go away sooner or later. /

Jerec, along with his friend, Tremayne, sat beside Luke as he ate. "How have you been Pukie, been a long time since I've seen you here. Where have you been?"

/And you won't see me here again for long time either./ "I've been training with my Masters." he answered.

"Oh yeah! Didn't Master Ur Manka, Jinn, Yoda, and Windu stop training you after you had become unruly?" Jerec asked. He knew that Luke had become a better swordsman than any of those Masters, but he also knew Luke wouldn't try to get in trouble.

"Yeah, I remember that." continued Tremayne. "Didn't you break Master Jinn's right arm after you got too wild?"

"Yep, he did. I remember that was the day you got your lightsaber taken away by the Council." Jerec added. "I wonder why your Master puts up with all this?"

/I do too. She deserves a better Padawan than me./ Luke thought to himself.

"Perhaps that's the reason why she always leaves you here when she goes on a 'dangerous' mission." Tremayne cruelly reasoned. "She knows you can't be trusted."

/He's right. She can't have any trust in me. I certainly haven't earned it. I just know she can't want me anymore./

"Knock it off you two. You know Luke's the best swordsman in the order, except perhaps for Knight Jade."

"Quiet Kenobi. We're just playing around with Luke" Tremayne defended.

"Did your Master return yet?" inquired Jerec.

"No, she's probably still at it." answered Tremayne.

"At what?" asked Luke.

"Oh come on Pukie, don't tell me you don't know." At Luke's look of confusion he continued. "Well, it's common knowledge that your Master…"

"Is on the slutty side of the Force. I once hear she went through the entire Coruscant Hyper-Ball Team." Jerec continued. 

Before Jerec knew what happened Luke had ignited his saber and was attempting to decapitate him.

/I guess I pushed him a little too far./ Jerec thought as he ignited his own orange blade, and desperately blocked Luke's slashes.

"No, Luke no!" cried out Obi-Wan as he unsuccessfully attempted to restrain Luke.

Seeing his friend in danger, Tremayne attacked Luke with a hack to the midsection. Luke blocked the attack, and with a simple wrist movement chopped the saber in two, and then kicked Tremayne into a nearby wall.

Luke then continued his onslaught on Jerec, slashing away at the older boy. Hate and anger burned within Luke as he thought about the older boy's words. With a kick to the thigh, Jerec lowered his guard, allowing Luke the opportunity to slice his foe's lightsaber into a stub. Another kick to the thigh brought Jerec onto his knees. Luke raised his lightsaber, so that he could chop Jerec into two. As he brought the blade down, it was met by the gold and violet sabers of Count Dooku and Mace Windu. Before Luke knew what was happening, he was restrained by Qui-Gon Jinn and Plo Koon.

"Take him to the inner dungeon." ordered Master Sifo-Dyas. "Restrain him as well. Do not open the door until his Master arrives. And I want him guarded constantly." he continued.

****************************

Sith Dungeon.

/I should have just punched him or something. Assault and Attempted Murder is not exactly Model Jedi Behavior. Well, at least Master Mara will be here soon. Who knows, maybe she'll be lenient and merely sever an arm./ thought Luke. /Perhaps I should meditate and get calm before I see her./ and he went into a meditative state, allowing the Force to take him where it willed.

****************************

Temple Hangars

Jedi Knight Mara Jade piloted her personal ship, the Jade Eagle, into the Temple hangars. /I sense a great amount of unease among the Jedi./ Mara thought. As she exited her ship, she noticed everyone had left the hangar. /Not this again. It's probably Luke this time. Well, what's the worst he could have done? Not much can top accidentally setting the Garden of a Thousand Fountains afire./

Sensing that Luke wasn't in their own quarters, she went to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters. /Perhaps I can get an explanation there./

As she was about the knock, the tall frame of Qui-Gon Jinn greeted her.

"We've been expecting you Mara, come in." he stated with a grim face.

/Hey, the whole gang's here/ thought Mara as she saw most of the Jedi Council, as well as other Jedi Masters walking around the room.

"What did he do?" asked Mara, knowing that her Padawan was indeed the troublemaker, as he had not mentally contacted her yet.

"Luke was provoked by Padawans Jerec and Tremayne, and got into a fight with them in the Dining Hall." answered Mace Windu.

'Well, what so wrong with that Mace? Haven't we been encouraging him to defend himself when picked on?" Mara asked.

"To a certain point." replied Plo Koon. "We did not encourage Luke to murder other Jedi."

"He did what?" Mara screamed.

"Luke did not actually touch Jerec or Tremayne with the lightsaber." pointed out Obi-Wan.

"Well, then what did he do?" asked Mara impatiently. "And where is he anyway?"

"Luke and I were in the Dining Hall when..."

****************************

Sith Dungeon.

Mara entered the small cell where Luke was being kept. He quickly got up off his bed and began to explain when she stopped him.

"Obi-Wan told me already." she stated before sitting next to him on the bunk.

Taking a deep breath, "I am sorry my Master." Luke apologized as he noticed the anger in her eyes. /That's a bad sign./ "I just lost control of my emotions and ... I did something I should not have."

"Bit of an understatement there, Skywalker. You would have killed him if Master and Mace didn't stop you. You shouldn't get angry when someone slights me. You shouldn't get that angry at all."

"But Master ..."

"Silence. I will not accept any excuses. This is the most idiotic thing you have done. You know that I am not a 'slut" by any stretch of the mind. You've seen me shoot down hundreds of proposal from men. Why are you so emotional when it comes to me, and yet the perfect little Jedi when it comes to others? What am I, your girlfriend now?"

"Well, I ..."

"It was a rhetorical question. You must be disciplined severely for this action. The Council and I have agreed that you will be solitarily confined in this cell for six months. One Jedi or another will be monitoring you constantly. At that time, it will be determined if you can be released or if you will be incarcerated for an additional six months. That also means no mental contact with other Jedi. Our bond will also be severed for the duration of your imprisonment." 

"What? They have no right to sever our bond!"

"They did not suggest to do it, I did."

"What? You want to sever our bond? Why?"

"Skywalker, you've grown too attached to me, it's not natural for a Padawan to feel that way about their Master. I've noticed some of the thoughts in your head recently, and I do not like what I see. That is why you will be assigned a different Master, once you have served your sentence."

"What? No! I'm sorry! I promise ..."

"QUIET!" Mara bellowed. "You are lucky that the Council decided not to exile you to some Outer-Rim dust-ball or send you to Kessel for 3 years as this crime warrants. We've given you a last chance, Luke. You don't have any choice but to accept it." she stated as she exited the room.

/I guess I was right, she doesn't want me anymore./ Luke thought as tears began to stream down his face.

****************************

"You didn't have to do that. You were allowed to keep contact with him, and allowed to keep him as a Padawan." Count Dooku said.

"I did have to do that. You heard me in there. Luke is way too attached to me. He's crying in there, for Sith's sake." Mara replied.

"Would you not have been in the same state if I had abandoned you?" Dooku queried. At Mara's silence, he continued "I foresee you will come to regret this." he stated.

"Well, we will see, won't we?" Mara answered as they left the Dungeon.

****************************

Room of Master Sifo-Dyas 

Sifo-Dyas kneeled in front of the HoloTransmitter.

'I have begun Skywalker's turn to the Dark Side as well as Jade's. I foresee that Dooku will also leave the order soon."

"Was Skywalker not goaded into Murder?"

"No, my Master. He was prevented from completing the act by Dooku and Windu."

"When will the conversions be completed?"

"Skywalker will hate his Master after tonight and Jade will feel quite guilty when she discovers what she has done."

"Good. Good. Our plan will soon be set into action. Have you acquired the services of the Bounty Hunter yet?"

"Of course, my Master. I have also ordered the productions of both armies and navies."

"Well done. You will escape with your Charge tonight."

"Yes, my Master."

****************************

Sith Dungeon.

Luke lay writhing in his sleep. Thoughts and Images came to him.

**A Dark Man**

**Lightning**

**Master Dooku**

**Red Light**

**Two**

**Mara!**

Awakening quickly, Luke went to the door.

"Hey out there. I could use a hand in here." called out Luke.

Soon, Masters Koth and Rancisis came in the room, followed by Masters Yaddle and Yoda. "Problem, have you?" Yoda asked

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for doing this. You will free me of my bonds." Luke commanded.

"We will free you of your bonds." as well as "free you of your bonds, we will" they said as they followed his orders.

"Thank you. You will be released, only when I leave." he said as he took his lightsaber from Koth's belt and shut the door.

"Release us, you will!" Yoda shouted as Luke stepped into the lift.

****************************

Count Dooku's Quarters

"Times are getting worse and worse, my old friend." said Master Sifo-Dyas.

Dooku had invited them over for dinner, as way of apologizing for Luke's behavior. "Yes, 2 million people were killed on Yaga Minor last week, and it barely makes the HoloNews. It seems that violence is becoming more and more common nowadays." Dooku answered sadly.

"What if I could show you another way? It could help you solve your dilemma." said Sifo-Dyas.

"I'm listening." responded Dooku.

"Have you ever thought about the Dark Side as a possible alternative."

"What? Are you on spice? The Dark Side is not an alternative, it's a horrible, controlling beast." Dooku replied.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side, my friend. It can give you whatever you desire, and all you have to do, is the same things as you would as a Jedi. Except here, there is no reward. A great Jedi Master such as yourself may be honored and 'immortalized' in the library today, but five thousand years from now, it will be forgotten. How many Jedi know of the exploits of the Ramunees, Qel-Dromas, or the Diaths?"

"Immortality and wealth are not the most important things. A Jedi helps others at the expense of even himself."

"And think of the people you can help when there are no rules binding you. Join me and together we can restore peace and order to this galaxy."

"I-I don't know what to say." Dooku stuttered.

"All you need to do is say 'yes', and take your first step into a larger world, my friend."

/Perhaps Sifo-Dyas is right.../ Dooku thought.

****************************

Sith Dungeon.

Mara Jade walked towards Luke's cell on the other end of the Hallway.

/I was way too rough on him. I can't believe I said what I did. He must feel so alone right now. I'll spend this night with him, so that he can get adjusted to it. Then I'll reestablish our bond and then...What?/ thought Mara, as she opened the cell door to find Council Members Yoda, Rancisis, and Koon sitting on the floor.

"Where is he?" Mara asked.

"Gone he is. To Dooku's quarters, he went." Yoda answered.

"Thank you Master." she replied as she ran towards the lift. /I can't believe he did this. I guess he really isn't trustworthy after all./ she thought as she entered the lift, her anger rising by the second.

****************************

"I acce..." Dooku began.

"No Master!" shouted Luke as he entered the room.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" asked Dooku. "You can get banished for escaping the dungeon."

"I'm here to tell you the truth about, your 'friend" Sifo-Dyas. He doesn't really want you as an ally. He wants you for your wealth, and then he will get rid of you. Isn't that the truth 'Master' Sifo-Dyas?"

"You are quite cunning and powerful for such a young age. You hit one part of the plan right on the nose, but you will never know the true extent of my plans. I intend to kill Dooku, yes, but I intend for you to die because it."

"Master, watch out!" Luke cried out. However, it was too late as Sifo-Dyas showed his true form as the decrepit Darth Hektorus, and began to shoot Lightning at Count Dooku. Dooku had no way of protecting himself, and fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

"NOO!" screamed Luke as he ignited his ebony-bladed saber. He rushed Hektorus and knocked the Dark Jedi off his feet. Jerec, sitting quietly on a couch until now, rose and blocked Luke from destroying Hektorus with his fire-colored saber blade. The older Dark Jedi got back on his feet and ignited his own orange blade. The Dark Jedi used their number advantage and began to push Luke back.

Thinking quickly, Luke called Dooku's golden blade to his hand, and began using the devastating duel-lightsaber attacks of Form IV. With his opponent's now back peddling, Luke took the offensive and kicked Jerec in the ribs, seemingly incapacitating him. Now having all the advantages to himself, Luke pressed his attack on Hektorus, pushing his opponent's back to the wall.

Mara exited the lift and ran towards her former Master's quarters. She heard the sounds of lightsaber battle and kicked open the door. Once she entered, Mara found the body of her Master and Jerec on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked bewildered at the sight.

"We were having dinner when Luke attacked us. He" Jerec said motioning towards the battle "shot lightning out of his fingertips at Master Dooku. Then he kicked me in the ribs. Master tried to help me, but he is losing."

Mara watched as Luke disarmed Hektorus and his blade rose for the kill. She leapt to the aid of the supposed Jedi Master. Her ivory blade blocked both Luke's ebony and gold ones.

"Master! I can explain!" Luke cried out.

"I've had enough of you explanations!" Mara snarled. "I do not know where I failed in training in you, but I will correct that now." she screamed as she began her own onslaught against him.

Mara's perfect combination of grace, speed, and power began to overwhelm Luke as they dueled. He was getting tired now, as it was taking all of his strength to defend against his Master.

"Master, please trust me!" Luke pleaded.

"I've trusted you way too much Skywalker!" she growled.

With a few more slashes, Dooku's golden blade went flying from Luke's hands. Taking advantage of this Mara pressed her attack on Luke, and increased the Power and Speed of her attack. Finally, she pushed Luke back with a kick and now that he was vulnerable, severed his right arm at the shoulder.

"This is the end of you, Skywalker" Mara snarled, now completely focused on Luke.

"Master behind you!" Luke screamed. Mara spun around barely in time to meet the blade of Hektorus. Sensing anger and hatred from him, she became quite confused, until she realized that she had been fooled. Sifo-Dyas was a Dark Jedi, as was Jerec. That would mean ... Luke was innocent.

Mara didn't get any further time to think about what she had done, as Hektorus called Dooku's blade and began an attack on the weary and exhausted Jedi Knight. Even as tired as she was, Mara blocked Hektorus' attacks easily, and countered them, She then began to press her attack against him, much like she had to Luke and was about to finish the battle when Jerec came from behind her, and attacked with two lightsabers. Now faced, with four blades, Mara had to fall back, barely managing to defend herself after the strain fro her battle with Luke.

/I can't let this happen./ thought Luke as he saw Mara fall to her knees from exhaustion. Calling his own lightsaber to his left hand, Luke landed behind Jerec, and sliced through him from the right shoulder to the left side of his waist. Now, faced with a single opponent, Luke viciously attacked Hektorus using the strength he had left. However, Hektorus had been replenished by the Dark Side and blocked Luke's attacks. He quickly sliced Luke's saber in two, and then spun around to stab Luke in the stomach. Hektorus pulled his blade out roughly, to maximize the internal damage, and watched Luke fall to his knees. /All is occurring as I have foreseen./ Hektorus laughed as he kicked Luke in the abdomen, increasing the damage further.

This turned out to be a very bad idea, as Mara took the time to recover and rejuvenate herself with the Force and rose to attack Hektorus. He turned around and barely blocked her attack. She relentlessly slashed at Hektorus, and kicked him in the midsection, braking his ribs. Taking advantage of his weakness, Mara brought her blade down upon his head, finishing him off.

Now done with the battle, Mara picked Luke and Dooku up, and ran towards the Healing Ward, calling out in the Force for help from the Master Healers.

****************************

Later that Night. Jedi Healing Ward.

Mara and Dooku were sitting in the lounge of the healing wards, along with Qui-Gon, Yoda, and Mace Windu.

"He evaded our senses for who knows how long, we had not the slightest inclination that he was a Dark Jedi." said Mace Windu.

"For a few years, a Dark Jedi he has been. For a novice, too powerful his attacks were."

"I believe it may be more than that, Masters. On the mission to Naboo where I found Luke, I encountered a Dark Jedi. It would make sense if Sifo-Dyas was the Dark Jedi who master-minded the Red Draigon Organization."

"However, that would imply he knew about the boy before the rest of the Council did. I do not believe Sifo-Dyas was powerful enough to sense such minute stirrings of the Force."

"Answers, we will not find tonight. Other matters there are. Handled fairly well, this situation was. Promoted to Jedi Master, you will be."

"Thank you Masters. I am honored." Mara bowed.

"There is now a permanent seat open on the Council, we would like for you to fill it Mara." said Windu.

"I am only twenty-nine, I don't have enough experience or ..."

"Make up for this, your skill level and connection to the Force does. Ready you are."

"Accept it, Mara. You area great Jedi, if not the greatest Jedi ever. You are indeed ready." Dooku encouraged.

"Very well, I accept. Thank you Masters."

"Good. Your first day will be tomorrow, good night Mara." Mace said as he and Yoda left the lounge.

"I think Master Dooku and I should let you be alone with Luke after he wakes, don't you my Master?" said Qui-Gon.

"Hhhm? Ah yes, we should get going as well. We'll see Luke in the morning. Good night Mara."

"Good night Masters" said Mara as a Healer approached her.

"Initiate Skywalker has come out of surgery. His internal injuries have been repaired. We do recommend two weeks of bed-rest however. His arm was not able to be reattached. We have attached a Droid Arm Prosthetic. You may see him, although he may not be lucid." the Healer said as she escorted Mara to Luke's room. "You may stay for as long as you want Knight Jade."

"Thank you" Mara replied as she shut and locked the door. Turning, she saw Luke inspecting his new silver-colored arm. It looked as if it had ripped from a Protocol Droid.

"I was hoping for black." said Luke in hoarse voice.

"Here have something to drink" said Mara as she poured him a cup of water from the refrigeration unit. "You must be tired. Don't strain yourself too much."

"You I'll be fine Master Mara. You did get promoted to Master, didn't you?"

"Yes, how did you know? It just happened a few minutes ago."

'I saw it in a vision after they put me under."

"What else did you see? Anything good coming up for us?" Mara smiled.

"No. There is little good coming to us in the next few decades. Or at least I didn't see much in my visions."

"Come on, Luke. A Jedi Knight must be optimistic towards all situations."

Luke did not answer right away, as he was marshalling his thoughts. "I don't think I should be a Jedi Knight, Master Mara."

"What? What do you mean you should not be a Jedi Knight. You've practically completed your training. Luke, you've moved into the Master-Level."

"Master, you've said that a Jedi Knight must look inside for strength and determination. When I look inside, I see only weakness and doubt. I cannot and should not be a Jedi Knight. I will be leaving the Temple tomorrow."

"Leaving the Temple? A Jedi has never voluntarily left the Temple. Are you insane?"

"Master, I feel this is the right thing for me to do. I sense the Force guiding me to leave the Order. This is what I must do." /And beside then you can take another Padawan without feeling guilty./

"But you need bed-rest, the Healers have ordered..."

"I feel fine. And besides, I should get plenty of rest in Hyperspace. I will be fine, Master Mara."

"You must do what you think is right, of course." Mara said as he laid beside Luke. "I will miss you Luke. You've been a part of me for so long. I wish to apologize for being quick-tempered today. I suppose that I should have trusted you more."

"It isn't your fault Master Mara. The Dark Jedi deceived us all, and manipulated you and me both especially. I forgive you Master Mara."

"Thank you, Luke." and she wrapped her arms around Luke, as they both fell asleep,

****************************

Next Day. Coruscant Galactic Space Center.

The two waited apart from others at the Space Center for Luke's transport to arrive. Mara had offered him her own ship, but Luke had insisted on taking the public transport to Corelia, and then transferring to wherever he was going from there.. He carried with him a small bag with a few change of clothes, as well as his now repaired saber. 

"Happy Birthday Master Mara." said Luke as he gave her a box, which emerged from his cloak. Opening it, Mara found a silver brooch, with a 20 carat marquise-shaped emerald which was framed by 24 carat Seccorian gold. "I made this for you, before ... before."

"Thank you, Luke" Mara said, her voice hoarse. "I'm afraid I ... forgot to get you something for your birthday."

"It's okay Master Mara."

"No, it is not. It is your 13th birthday, your first step into adulthood. You deserve something. I am so sorry."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Master Mara."

They waited in silence for another third of an hour, when an aging transport finally arrived. 

"I will miss you Master Mara."

"I will miss you too, Luke. You can come back right now, you know. We can still take you back."

"No thank you, Master Mara. I know that I must do this. I've learned all I can at the Temple. I should leave now, goodbye Master Mara."

"Goodbye Luke." Mara said before she softly kissed him on the lips. "Happy Birthday Luke."

Luke struggled to say something, but found no words could come from his throat. He hugged his Master tightly, before turning and walking towards the transport, tear coming down his face, but never looking back.

She watched Luke board the transport and watched as it took off and felt the tears run down her face. /I miss him already. I feel so alone. I feel so empty./ Mara thought as she left the Space Center. /i should have treated him better./

****************************

Alderaan Warrior. Orbit Around Coruscant.

/I've left home. I can never return there. I will never return there./ thought Luke as he sat amongst the other passengers in the crowded transport. /I miss her already. I feel so alone. I feel so empty./ thought Luke. /I should have been a better padawan, this would not have happened. I'm so sorry Master Mara./

****************************

Coruscant Galactic Space Center.

"Master, all is going as planned. I have learned that Count Dooku as well as thirty-eight others, will be leaving within the week." reported Darth Maul.

"Thirty-Eight others? How did this come about?" Lord Sidious asked.

"They were disgusted after learning that Dark Jedi had been on the Council for so long. There are an additional sixty Jedi who are having doubts about whether they should stay in the Order or not as well."

"This has gone better than I have foreseen, Lord Maul. Now instead of a 'Lost Twenty

they have the 'Lost Hundred'" cackled Sidious. :"Was Jade or Skywalker turned?"

"No, not yet my Master. However, Jade's guilt is starting to eat at her, and Skywalker's pain is becoming a controlling force. Shall I go after him?" Maul asked.

"No, your paths will cross when the right time comes." Sidious answered. 

Positive and Negative feedback is welcomed at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks!

****

Joke of Fate: Chapter Six

Six Days Before the Battle of Naboo. Theed Royal Palace. Naboo.

14 year-old Captain Luke Skywalker strode towards the Council Room at a brisk pace, making it hard for the other guards to keep up with him. It had been a little under eight months since he had become Captain of the Royal Guard, and the job had begun to bore him until the Trade Federation blockaded the planet. /It would be nice to have a small fleet right about now./ thought Luke. /A few more starfighters, some thermal detonators, more than thirteen blasters, any of the above would be enough to deal with these punks./ he sighed mentally. Luke had argued with the Queen many times over the lack of defense the Naboo had. In fact it had been their first conversation.

*************************************

Eight Months Before the Battle of Naboo. Theed.

Former Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker drank his Corelian Vodka slowly. He was clad in black cloak, tunic, and pants, with his lightsaber carefully hidden within his undershirt. /Four months since I've left Coruscant. Four months since I've seen Master Mara, or touched her through the Force./ Luke knew that Master Mara could not sense him either, as he was constantly cloaked within the Force. However, he was quite unsatisfied with his current life. /Mercenary work is not what I had in mind, when I left the Temple./

He had been paid quite hefty sums to rescue hostages and to 'take down' the kidnappers by wealthy families. He had been paid obscene amounts of money by local governments to 'disassemble' crime organizations. He had become a feared bounty hunter among the underworld of the galaxy. Yet this was not the way Luke wanted his life to go. He wanted to be respectable again. He had no desire to one day become a crime lord.

Luke was currently sitting in one of the few bars in the seedy and run-down part of Theed. /Or at least as seedy as Theed can get./ thought Luke. He had just arrived, after he felt the Force call him towards the planet strongly. /So this is where I was born. Nice and peaceful planet. Utterly boring though./ Luke began to grow impatient. /What am I doing here anyway?/

"Excuse me, is the seat next to you taken?" asked a girl. The girl looked to be about Luke's own age, although quite small. She had long brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes to match. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had a perfect complexion. /Lot less curvy than Master Mara though. But she seems ... familiar. I feel as if I know her inside out./

"No, it isn't." Luke replied after he gulped down the remainder of his drink. "Go right ahead." Luke continued, as he ordered another Corelian Vodka.

She nodded slightly towards a group of three other girls. They proceeded to leave the bar, and he could sense them drive off into a speeder. To a regular human, it would go undetected, however Luke noticed and began to wonder who this young woman was.

"I'll have a Corelian Brandy." the girl told the bartender.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking that?" asked Luke.

"Aren't you around my age?" she asked, pointing towards his Vodka.

"You've got a point there. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Luke asked.

"I'm Padmé . Pleased to meet you..."

"Luke." he answered. /I have no desire to flirt with this girl Perhaps I can put her off by being combative./ "You live on this planet?"

"Yes, I've been here all my life. It's the perfect society, except for parts like these that are influenced by Outsiders."

"Your Security Force is armed poorly."

"We do not need any armed guards. The citizens respect and obey the law."

"And what of Outsiders?"

"The few guards we do have, watch the Outsiders. There is no problem."

"What if a crime organization or an invasion force came? You would be forced to surrender."

"That's preposterous. Nothing like that has ever happened to Naboo, save for one time many years ago."

"I would have hoped that the Red Draigon Conflict had made you think twice about your position on weapons."

"That crisis was handled without any civilian casualties, I see no reason to change because of that."

"Perhaps one day, you may regret your lack of armed forces."

"Perhaps. Good night sir." said Padmé as she paid for her drink and left.

/That worked well./ thought Luke. However, he noticed a group of nine large male humanoids walk off after her, and he sensed their intent was evil. /I better go help her./ thought Luke as he too paid for his drinks and exited.

Padmé walked towards a dark wooded area, on the outskirts of Theed where it was clear her speeder was parked. Before she got there however, hands grabbed her and she was pulled to the ground. They ripped off her shirt, and Padmé could hear her assailants laughing. 

Suddenly, a humming noise was heard, and Padmé looked up to see a black blade in the moonlight, slice through one of the males. Her rescuer kicked another, and spun around, slashing two more. Leaping over the would-be rapists, he slashed at their backs after landing, slaying another four. He rolled and cut through the remaining two attackers.

Turning around to face Padmé , "Are you alright?" Luke asked as he wrapped her in his cloak.

"I-I'm fine. Y-You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you? You're one of the lost?"

/How did she know I was 'lost'? Ah, she's Force-Sensitive./ "I am not lost, I just don't know where I'm going." Luke replied as he picked Padmé up and carried her to the speeder. "Where do you live?" he asked as he began to pilot the speeder.

"I live in Theed Palace. I was wondering, whether you had a job or any employment?"

/Huh? Better not tell her about the mercenary thing./ "No, why do you ask?"

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I am looking for a new Security Chief. Would you be interested in the position?"

/Seems respectable enough./ "What happened to the old Security Chief?"

"He will soon be fired. I left the Palace tonight, and Captain Panaka did not even realize it."

"What were you doing in that kind of bar anyway? And who were your girlfriends at the table?"

"You noticed them? How?" Padmé asked with incredulity.

"I noticed your movement towards them."

"You are quite observant. Those were my handmaidens Sabé , Dormé , and Cordé . I was trying to enjoy life as a teen for once. Oh! They said that they'd be back in half an hour. We have to go pick them up."

Sighing mentally, Luke turned the speeder around and headed back towards the woods. There they found the three girls examining the corpses Luke had left behind. He sensed that they were looking for Padmé .

"Hi! Sorry, girls, I almost left without you." Padmé said. "Cordé , Dormé , Sabé meet Luke. Luke..."

"Skywalker. Pleased to meet you." he greeted as the girls got into the back of the speeder.

"Padmé , what happened?" asked Sabé , totally ignoring Luke.

"I got attacked by those men as I walked to the speeder."

"But how did you kill them like .. that." Dormé asked referring to the pieces of the men scattered about.

"It looks like they were slashed with a sword, but their wounds have been cauterized." Cordé added.

"Luke did that. He is or was a Jedi Knight.:

/Nice to be noticed. Or maybe not./ Luke thought, now noticing the stares he was getting from the girls in the back.

"Oh." the girls said in unison and continue to scrutinize him.

"He isn't very tall." whispered Dormé .

"But he is kinda cute. Like a little puppy." cooed Cordé .

"And he must be a great warrior. He took nine of them on by himself." Sabé added.

"And he looks muscular under the shirt." said Dormé .

"Anyway, are you going to be on Naboo for long?" asked Cordé .

"He's going to be Captain of the Guard, if he accepts the position of course. The position pays well." answered Padmé .

/Is this why the Force called me here? It seems ...right./ "How much?" asked Luke, even though he had already decided to accept the position.

"You get 100,000 credits a year, and a nice castle in lake Country, which will be permanently be yours, if you do your duty well."

/SCORE!/ "I accept your offer, your Highness. When do I start?"

"Call me Padmé . And you start tomorrow, right after I fire Panaka."

"Would it be possible to make some changes to the Royal Guards then?" Luke asked as they approached Theed Palace.

*************************************

6 Days Before the Battle of Naboo. Theed Royal Palace.

/Well, at least Padmé let me wear this 'imposing' uniform. I at least look somewhat terrifying./ Luke thought as a crystal window reflected his image. Luke wore a black tunic, with dark blue lining, as well as black pants. He wore a black jacket with dark blue sleeves on top of that. To top it off, Luke wore a long, satiny black cape, whose hood covered his head now. /I look like a Sith./ he chuckled mentally before he sobered again. /Where did that come from?/

Luke could sense something familiar within the Federation Droid Control Ship that was in orbit. /Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon. It will be interesting to see them again. Perhaps I should surprise them./

He entered the room, where Senator Palpatine was speaking to the Padmé . He never did like the guy, something was wrong with his signature in the Force. Suddenly the transmission faded away.

"Captain Skywalker?" Padmé asked.

"The Trade Federation is jamming all transmissions coming from the planet." Luke answered, sensing that this was what had happened. "They mean to invade us."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Captain. They would never go that far." Padmé replied.

"I 'feel" that this is what they intend to do, your Highness."

"We must prepare to defend ourselves, your Highness." stated Governor Bibble.

"With the few armed personnel we have, we will be no match for the Trade Federation Droid Troopers." Luke answered.

"I will not condone an action that will lead us to war." Padmé replied.

"There are alternatives to fighting." advised Luke.

*************************************

An Hour Later.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" asked Governor Bibble.

  
"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate." answered Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray.

  
"I will not cooperate." answered Sabé as Amidala.

/You can slice them up anytime now./ thought Padmé , knowing that Luke was monitoring her thoughts.

/I feel that a more opportune time will come later. Just follow the Droids for now./

"Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander, process them." threatened Gunray.

  
"Yes, sir!. Take them to Camp Four" answered the Droid Trooper automatically.

As they exited into the plaza, Padmé looked towards Luke. He responded with a wink and a smile and began to walk out of formation with the other prisoners.

"Halt. Step into line." commanded a Droid Trooper behind him. Luke turned around and ignited his saber as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came down from the walkway. The three Jedi made quick work of the twenty Droid Troopers in the Plaza.

"It's good to see you again Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan." Luke greeted.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" asked Obi-Wan incredulously.

"I'm Chief of Security here on Naboo." Luke replied.

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job." Obi-Wan teased, motioning towards the heaps of droid parts all around them.

However, before Luke could counter, Qui-Gon began to talk to the 'Queen', "Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor"

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." stated Governor Bibble haughtily.

"The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic." answered Qui-Gon, repressing his urge to knock the porky man to the ground.

"The Federation is jamming our communications. We must get to a ship. Follow me." commanded Luke as he turned to run down an alley.

As Obi-Wan caught up to Luke, he began to converse with his old friend.

"How you been Luke? You left the Order to work as a Security Chief on some Mid-Rim Planet?" Obi-Wan asked. Luke had been one of his closest friends. He had become better friends with Luke, than even with Mara, despite the eleven year age difference.

"Not exactly in my plan. However, I felt the Force call me here a number of months ago. I sense that this is where it wants me to be within the next few days. I feel the same way about you as well."

"Well, that makes things much clearer now. Who would have thought that being assigned to this mission, I would have some purpose here! Perhaps I'm here to tend to your shrubbery, or better yet paint the walls of your Palace, or anyone of the millions of other tasks that need to be done on this planet. Luke, you never cease to amaze me with you vision and insight."

"Shut you trap, Ben." as he called Obi-Wan by the nickname he hated the most. "I'll figure out what it is sooner or later." They were now outside the hangar where the Queen's Royal Yacht, the _Silver Cardinal_, lay waiting.

"Pretty ship." commented Obi-Wan, as both he and Luke peered into the hangar where over sixty Droid-Troopers guarded the only flyable cruiser the Queen had.

"There are too many of them." commented Governor Bibble.

"That won't be a problem." replied Qui-Gon. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come with us to Coruscant."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." said Sabé as Amidala.

"If you stay here, they will kill you." said Luke, as he motioned for Padmé to agree. "The situation here is not what it seems. The Federation's tactics are not profitable to them, it is not logical. I feel a darker and more dangerous undercurrent. They will murder you, given the opportunity"

"Senator Palpatine will need your help, your Highness." Padmé said, telling Sabé of her decision.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can. They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control." Bibble stated. "You on the other hand, must leave."

"Then I will plead our case before the Senate." Sabé seemingly decided.

"Good. Obi-Wan and I will take care of this" said Luke as they walked into the Hangar.

"We will need those pilots and crew to fly the ship." Padmé pointed out.

/Do we really need them? I wouldn't trust those hack Academy rejects with a miniature starship, let alone this one./ Luke thought towards Padmé .

/Who would pilot the ship? You?/ thought Padmé .

/You know I could out-pilot these guys drunk, and with broken arms./

/Just go!/ Padmé commanded,

"Obi-Wan, go get the pilots and crew over there." Luke instructed.

"No problem, Captain." smiled Obi-Wan as he left.

"Halt. Where are you going?" asked a Droid Trooper, before Luke saber-blade chopped him in two.

Luke turned around to face a group of six droids, and crumbled them into a flying saucer like object. He whirled them around the Hangar, slicing the fifty droids remaining into scrap metal.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." Obi-Wan commented as they boarded the _Silver Cardinal_.

As soon they left the atmosphere of the planet, Commander Ric Olie began to head towards a Federation Battleship.

"What are you doing? Go the other way, you moron!." Luke commanded, seeing in which direction they were headed.

"I am an experienced pilot. You can't tell me how to do my job." said the Commander, who had always resented the young Jedi.

/Your job should be cleaning the restrooms of my beautiful ship./ Luke thought, suppressing his urge to reach out and choke someone.

The battleship fired upon the _Silver Cardinal_, damaging the power conduits, as well as most of the ship's stern.

"You will go clean the restrooms" Luke intoned to the pilots in the cabin.

"We will go clean the restrooms." the pilots stated as they left. Luke quickly took the controls of the dying ship.

/Those stupid, Sithspawned.../ "Send out the droids to fix the power conduits" Luke commanded, as he could do nothing but drift forward without power.

The droids went out and began to fix the conduits. They had all been scrapped together form broken droid parts, except for one particular blue R-2 droid, which Luke had created himself. The little blue R-2 droid easily fixed the conduits, and went back in.

/Thanks Artoo./ thought Luke, sensing that his little droid had did it. "Engines and weapons are back online. Obi-Wan, Master Qui-Gon, Padmé take the guns." Luke commanded,

/I thought this ship didn't have weapons./ Padmé thought as she shot down a Droid Fighter.

/I made a few adjustments./ Luke thought towards Padmé , as he began a spin dive towards the battleship.

"Didn't you say that this was not a good idea." commented Obi-Wan over the comm system.

"It is a bad idea, when I'm not piloting." Luke replied as he easily dodged the turbolaser fire from the battleship's batteries. "Fire at will." Luke said. The guns begun to fire, destroying towers, batteries, and hangars on the surface. Luke piloted the _Silver Cardinal_, right into an internal Droid Fighter hangar bay. "Keep firing." Luke commanded as he prepared to launch the heavy rockets he had loaded into the ship's arsenal. "Concentrate your fire on that Engine Room." Luke then launched four Rockets towards a nearby wall, destroying four walls, and allowing the _Silver Cardinal_ to go out the new hole Luke had created. As the _Silver Cardinal_ went into hyperspace, the battleship blew, destroying all fighters in the immediate vicinity as well.

"Where are we headed?" asked Padmé as she returned from the gunner's station and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"We're headed to Tatooine." Luke answered.

"What?" asked Obi-Wan as he arrived in the cabin.

"Those idiots managed to damage the hyperdrive as well. We'll only be able to make it to Tatooine, before it fails."

"But Tatooine is controlled by the Hutts. If we land there ..."

"It will be no different from landing in a Federation controlled planet. However, the Hutts aren't looking for us, which gives us an advantage." Qui-Gon answered as he sat next to Obi-Wan.

"I also felt the Force calling us there. It feels like the right destination." Luke told the other three occupants of the cabin.

"Very well, we need to speak with the Queen." Qui-Gon said as he got up.

"You can speak to her here. She won't mind." replied Luke.

"Didn't you want to keep that a secret?" asked Padmé .

"Only from the Federation. I sensed it will be useful later."

"So you're the Queen, pleased to meet you." said Obi-wan as he kissed her hand.

/A little young, don't you think Obi-Wan? She's younger than I am./ Luke thought towards Obi-Wan.

Blushing upon hearing Luke's thoughts, Obi-Wan immediately withdrew his lips from her hand.

After Qui-Gon and Padmé exited the cabin, Obi-Wan was held back by Luke.

"What's with the hitting on pre-pubescent teens, Obi-Wan?" Luke asked with a smile.

"She is pretty." Obi-Wan defended. "And well, it gets a little lonely being a twenty-five year old padawan. I'm not allowed to have a romantic relationship until I am Master, either."

"Why do you follow those rules anyway? They are fairly moronic."

"I don't enjoy angering the Council, quite as much as Master Qui-Gon does." he replied before hurrying to catch up with his Master.

/Have to do something about that./ thought Luke.

**************************************

An Hour Later. Outskirts of Mos Espa. Tatooine.

"Stay here and watch the ship. I don't trust these morons." Luke instructed Obi-Wan.

"I will, I will." laughed Obi-Wan.

Luke glared at Obi-Wan, saying "I don't look that funny Obi-Wan. Aren't you wearing white as well?" Luke had changed into a Tatooine farmboy's white tunic, pants, and boots.

"Yes, but I don't look quite as wimpy as you do!" laughed Obi-Wan.

"Make sure they make no contact with Naboo or Coruscant. The Trade Federation cannot know of our presence here." instructed Qui-Gon, as he came out in a tan poncho.

"Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force." Luke warned.

"I felt it as well." Obi-Wan replied. "I will be cautious."

"Luke, Artoo, Jar-Jar come along." Qui-Gon commanded.

"Wait. I would like Padmé to come along as well." Luke stated as they exited.

"It is very dangerous, and quite unpleasant on Tatooine. The Queen should stay on the ship." Qui-Gon replied.

"Nevertheless, I sense that this is where she needs to be."

"Very well." turning around to address Padmé , Qui-Gon continued "Stay close to Luke or I at all times."

"Of course, Master Jedi." Padmé answered.

As they walked towards the City of Mos Espa, Qui-Gon explained to Padmé the background of Tatooine. Luke's mind was focused on a void he sensed across the Dune Sea. "They followed us here." Luke announced to the group.

"I don't sense anything." replied Qui-Gon.

"There." pointed Luke through the Force. "The Dark Void. The Federation is working with a Dark Jedi."

"He will most certainly strike before we leave the planet. We must be vigilant." Qui-Gon told Padmé .

Padmé seemed to accept the information, and analyze it in her mind. They soon were walking through the center of Mos Espa. "I sense that we should go to that parts store. Someone there is strong in the Force, he is ... familiar." Luke stated.

They followed Luke into the store, where Luke and Qui-Gon went to discuss purchasing the parts with a Toydarian named Watto. Luke noticed her conversing with a boy who looked to be nine or ten. /He is the familiar one I sense here. Just as familiar as Padmé , yet different in the same way. Looks like he has a crush on her. They look cute together. We must bring him to Coruscant./ Luke thought to himself. /I sense much anger and fear in him. But he will be a Jedi, I foresee it. One of the most powerful ever./

/Master Qui-Gon, probe the boy who is with Padmé . He is Force-Sensitive, and quite powerful. He should be trained in the Jedi Arts./

/He seems quite powerful. He might be too old for the Council to allow his training./

/Since when has that stopped you, Master Qui-Gon?/

/Good point. I foresee that our paths are destined to merge together./

/As do I, Master Qui-Gon. Let us go, we will find another way to get these parts, and the boy as well./

They exited Watto's Shop and began to walk around Mos Espa.

"Unfortunately there is nothing of value on board the ship, not in those numbers anyway ... except the ship itself." Luke told Qui-Gon.

"I don't follow you." Qui-Gon responded.

"You heard Watto, they don't accept Republic Credits here. In Mos Espa, everything revolves around gambling, the pod races specifically."

They were interrupted by Jar-Jar getting into trouble with a Dug. He was rescued by the boy, Anakin, before any harm could come to the Gungan. 

Turning to face them, "Hi! Your buddy was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a dangerous Dug named Sebulba.

The Gungan spoke a few undecipherable words, to which Qui-Gon responded with "Nonetheless, the boy is right, you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend."

"Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to over come his fear by squashing you. Be less afraid." Anakin advised the seemingly drugged-up Gungan.

/Is it just me, or is your Gungan friend on spice?/ asked Luke.

/He is not the brightest creature in the galaxy, nevertheless, he is a creature. We must treat him with respect./ answered Qui-Gon.

/Don't we keep 'creatures' like him in Zoos and Carnivals?/

/Never mind, young Luke. Perhaps he has some purpose in the future./

/I foresee that his soft mind will lead to much death in this galaxy, if he gets into a position of power./

/I doubt that would ever happen, my very young friend. What do you think he'll become, a Galactic Senator? The Sith will return, before that ever happens./ 

They stopped once again to let Anakin converse with an old woman. As Anakin turned towards Qui-Gon and Luke, he could see the lightsabers that the wind exposed.

"Storm's coming Ani. You'd better get home quick." the old woman told Ani.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked.

"We'll head back to our ship." answered Qui-Gon.

"Where is it?" Anakin asked.

"On the outskirts of the city." replied Padmé .

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!" he said as the wind picked up.

They approached a small adobe building, as the storm began to pick up the litter on the streets and send them flying into the Dune Sea.

"Mom! Mom I'm home!" Anakin shouted.

"Who are these strangers Ani?" asked Shmi Skywalker in surprise.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Padmé Naberrie, and this is Luke Skywalker."

"Come on, I want to show you the droid I built. You come as well Artoo." Ani said to Padmé , as he pulled her to his room.

/A bit early for that isn't it? You two haven't been on a date yet!/ Luke sent to Padmé , who chose not to reply to her friend's comment.

"Skywalker? I am Shmi Skywalker, and you've met my son Anakin Skywalker. You wouldn't happen to know of anyone else by that name would you? Any lost relatives?" Shmi asked hopefully.

"No. I do not have any blood relatives. However, I feel ... connected to you. Especially to your son." Luke answered.

Seeing the disappointment on Shmi's face, Luke asked Qui-Gon "Would it be possible for you to do a DNA analysis on Shmi and I?"

"Yes, of course" The Jedi Master replied, pulling out his PDA. /However, it will only disappoint her further./

/I am not so certain, Master Qui-Gon. Run the test, and we shall see./

Pricking both Skywalkers, Qui-Gon withdrew a blood sample from them. After a few minutes, the test results appeared. "The test results indicate that their is a 80% chance you are closely related. This PDA is over 50 or so years old, it is not exactly the most advanced technology.."

"Ask Anakin to give a sample." Luke instructed.

The boy was brought out. Qui-Gon pricked Ani, and took the boy's slight pain upon himself as he did so. In another few minutes, the new test results were ready. "It indicates that ... this cannot be right. It indicates that Luke is Anakin's son."

"Haha. Luke, I am your father." Anakin laughed gleefully.

"That is not possible, Ani. Luke is older than you, and you are not old enough to be able to produce offspring." replied Shmi.

"I would not be so sure. There are no limits to the Power of the Force. Anakin could very well be my Father." Luke responded.

"You two are Jedi Knights, aren't you?" Anakin asked.

"What makes you think that?" Luke queried.

"I saw your laser-swords. Only a Jedi carries that kind of weapon." Anakin answered.

"Perhaps we killed Jedi Knights, and stole the lightsabers from them." Qui-Gon suggested.

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Anakin responded.

"I wish that were so." Qui-Gon smiled sadly.

"I had a dream once. I dreamt that I was a Jedi Knight and came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come here to free us?"

Before Qui-Gon could answer, Luke replied 'Yes, we have. Although that was not the original plan when we came here."

"You mustn't let anyone know about us. We are on our way to Coruscant, on a very important mission. It must be kept a secret."

"Wow. How did you get here to the Outer-Rim?" asked Ani.

"Our ship was damaged in a battle, before Luke took the controls, and we were stranded here." Padmé replied.

"I can help. I can fix anything." Ani responded.

"I'm sure you can. But we must get the parts first. They do not accept Republic Credits here." Qui-Gon stated.

"We will need to wager our ship in the Boonta Eve Pad Races. It's the only way we can buy the needed parts." added Luke

"I can help with that. I've built a pod, the fastest one ever. And I can pilot it too! I'm the only human who can do it!" Ani exclaimed.

"No, Ani. I forbid you. I die every time Watto forces you to do it." responded Shmi. "Watto would not let you do it, anyway. And I don't want this extra chance of you getting hurt."

"But Mom..." Ani started.

"That will not be a problem. Anakin will not be hurt in the races. In fact, I foresee that he will become the greatest pilot in the galaxy." Luke stated.

"Wow. Really? That's great! Didya hear that Mom? I'm gonna be the greatest!" Ani exclaimed proudly.

"That still leaves the problem of Watto letting him race, which I don't think will happen." Padmé reasoned.

"Qui-Gon could tell Watto, that it's his pod. Then he could convince Watto, to let Ani race it for him." said Luke.

"We can find another way." Padmé said as she glared at Luke. "Anakin doesn't have to put his life in danger."

"No, there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you." Shmi admitted.

"That's a yes! Yay!" Ani exclaimed.

*********************************

That Afternoon.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate, and the fate of the Naboo to a little boy we hardly know?" Padmé asked as they walked into Watto's shop.

"Yes. I know Anakin will succeed. I was not kidding when I said he would become the greatest pilot in the galaxy." Luke responded.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race. You can't afford parts how can you do this? Not with Republic Credits, I think." Watto inquired.

"My ship will be the entry fee. It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Qui-Gon replied.

"Not bad, not bad. But what will the boy ride? He smashed up my pod the last time he raced. It will take some time to repair." Watto asked.

"It wasn't my fault. Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved most of the pod." Ani defended.

"That you did. The boy is good. No doubts there." Watto laughed.

"I have acquired a pod in a game of chance. 'The fastest ever built I'm told." Qui-Gon answered.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it," the Toydarian laughed. "Very well, you supply the pod and the entry fee, and I'll supply the boy. We'll split the winning fifty-fifty." Watto suggested.

"Fifty-Fifty? I don't think so. You supply one-third, you get one-third" Luke responded, signaling to Qui-Gon.

"Or perhaps you can supply the entry fee. If we win, you keep three-fourths, and we get the parts we need and whatever is left. If we lose, you get to keep the ship. Either way you win."

"It's a deal." laughed Watto. /These two are dumb./ he thought to himself.

/Clever manipulation, young Luke./

/Thank you, Master Qui-Gon./

**************************

That Evening.

"You should be proud of your son." Qui-Gon told Shmi, as they watched Luke and Anakin work on the pod. "He gives without any thought of reward."

"Ani knows nothing of greed. He has..." Shmi replied.

"He has special powers." Qui-Gon finished. "He can see things before they happen. That is why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait." 

"Ani deserves a better life than this. He shouldn't be a slave." Shmi pleaded.

"He is unusually powerful in the Force. Who is his father?"

"Ani has no father, that I know of. I carried him, I gave birth to him. I cannot explain what happened. Help him, please."

"Did you not hear Luke's answer before? We are here to free slaves." Qui-Gon smiled.

"Almost ready. Do you have that charge Master Qui-Gon?" Luke asked from under the pod.

"Yes, here it is." Qui-Gon replied, as he walked towards the pod.

"Start her, Ani. Let's see if it'll work." Luke instructed.

The pod's engines started and it began to lift from the ground. "It's working! It's working!" Ani hollered. Padmé smiled at him, and he felt a warm light flood his inner being. Ani smiled back at Padmé , think that meeting her was the best thing that ever happened in his short life.

********************************

That Night.

Luke watched Qui-Gon turn off his comlink, and then joined him on the balcony. "What's the count?"

"27,000 Midi-Chlorians per milliliter." Qui-Gon answered.

"Not quite as powerful as Master Mara or I, nevertheless, he must be trained with that kind of power."

"The Council will make it difficult. They did not want to train Mara; you they would have refused, but for Mara's stubbornness. He is already nine, and I sense much fear, anger, and doubt within him."

"He has been a slave for all his life, what else would you expect? I have foreseen he will be a great Jedi, although his future is quite murky."

"I will support his training, Luke. I feel strongly about him. But will he leave his mother here?"

"Why would he leave her here? I intend to bring them both to Coruscant."

"The Jedi Council will allow no attachment to his mother, they will want her as far as away as possible."

"You know as well as I do that those changes to Code were idiotic. I cannot abide by them, nor can any other Jedi. Each of us is attached to a Master, a Padawan, a friend. The Code only serves to isolate us from the rest of the galaxy."

"Nonetheless, the Council will be quite angry with you."

"They have no authority over me. I am not a Jedi anymore, remember?" smiled Luke.

****************************************

The Next Morning.

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto stated.

"Patience my blue friend, you'll have your winnings before the sun sets. And we shall be far away from here."

"Not if you don't have a ship, I think."

"You doubt Ani's abilities?"

"Don't get me wrong, I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race. But nobody beats Sebulba, ever. I'm betting everything on Sebulba."

"I'll take that bet. I wager the pod against the boy and his mother."

"Ha! That pod could be destroyed in the race. And there's no guarantee the boy'll win the race. That's not worth two slaves."

"What if I say you can keep the pod if we win, and the whatever winnings are left once we get the parts."

"No deal. Pick one."

"And if I wager myself and Luke as well? You don't get to keep us if Ani wins, if he loses however, you will own us as well."

Watto looked incredulously at Qui-Gon, "It's a deal." the Toydarian quickly agreed. /What a fool!/ he thought.

/I've convinced him, go ahead Luke./ Qui-Gon sent.

**********************************

Beggar's Canyon.

Aurra Sing stood one of the viewing platforms on the cliffs of Beggar's Canyon. She waited impatiently for her bookie to arrive.

"Hello Aurra." came a voice from behind her. Turning around she saw a man in black robes was addressing her.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"You forgot me already? I'm hurt." he said as he took off his hood.

"Luke." Aurra smiled. "It's good to see you again. I hear you left the Jedi Order as well."

"It's true. I am now Captain of Security on Naboo."

"Ooh, cushy job. What can I do for you?"

"I going to take you up on that debt you owe me. A friend of mine is racing today, Anakin Skywalker. I need you to help 'eliminate' some of the distractions. I foresee that the sandpeople will be a problem today."

"No problem. I take it that this Anakin kid will win the race today."

"Yes, I'm betting everything on him."

"Thanks. I owe you one again."

"I think I'll take you up on that now, as well. You know Obi-Wan Kenobi, right?"

"Yes, we were friends when I was a Padawan."

"I want you to go on a date with him, after his mission is over."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No. He needs some female company. It'll be good for him."

"And how, may I ask, am I going to get him to go on a date with me?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll come up with something. It'll be fun."

"That Anakin better win." growled Aurra as she left to find her bookie.

"Obi-Wan's in for a surprise." Luke chuckled to himself. /Mission accomplished Master Qui-Gon./

Positive and Negative feedback is welcomed at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks!

****

Joke of Fate: Chapter Seven

Four Days Before the Battle of Naboo. Mos Espa. Tatooine.

Darth Maul sat in the stands of the Mos Espa Raceway, a box of desert corn in one arm and a Dusta Cola in the other. A large size view-screen sat in his lap, from which he monitored the Sandpeople. For a few rifles and repeaters, they were willing to do anything. Soon, they would prevent the Skywalker child from completing the race, and leave the Jedi stranded, without even a ship. With this turn of events, the Naboo would most certainly abandon the Jedi, and he would then act. 

Sidious and Tyrannus had informed him of the older Skywalker's prowess. However, he also was briefed on Skywalker's weakness, his restraint and caution when in a battle. Skywalker never let loose, never allowed the Force to take him where it would in a duel. Maul planned to exploit that weakness and destroy the young man, against his Master's wishes. Both of the elder Sith Lords foresaw young Skywalker turning to the Dark Side, and wiping out the Jedi Order. However, Maul knew that this would leave him the odd-man out, as Tyrannus had a personal relationship with the former Jedi, and Sidious' position of power would most likely spare him. Maul on the other hand, would be eliminated quickly, as he was a loose end. /Not going to happen./ thought the Sith Lord. /At last we reveal ourselves to the Jedi, and I will not miss out./

Maul then turned his attention to the view screen, as he saw that Anakin Skywalker had finally started up his pod, and was on his way. The Skywalker child soon surpassed most of the other pods and was passing through the heart of Beggar's Canyon, he watched as the Sandpeople aimed their rifles at the boy's pod. He then dropped his snacks as a crimson blur slashed through the Sandpeople, before they could even get off a shot. /Aurra Sing? Why would she aid the Jedi, unless perhaps she is one of Skywalker's friends. She was quite close with his Master, before she turned Dark./ His blood boiled in anger, as he watched her ruin his carefully thought out and brilliant plan. /I cannot prevent them from leaving now, but perhaps I can avenge this setback on Sing./ thought Maul, as a smile formed on his face.

****************************

After the Race.

/You see, Aurra is trustworthy, Master Qui-Gon./ sent Luke as they walked to Watto's shop.

/When I asked you to help Ani, I expected to deal with the sandpeople yourself. Or at worst, hire one of those scumbag friends of yours, from your mercenary days!/ Qui-Gon yelled through the Force.

/My friends are not scumbags. They're just different. You ought to get with the times Master Qui-Gon./

/Do you have any idea how many Jedi she has murdered in the past year?/

/Fourteen, maybe fifteen. I didn't ask. Look, she's made some mistakes, but she deserves forgiveness. Aurra hasn't done anything evil in seven months, well, not very evil at any rate. She can still return to the Light. Aurra just needed a push in that direction./

/And what may I ask, was that 'push'?/

/I arranged a date between Obi-Wan and Aurra./

"YOU WHAT?" Qui-Gon screamed in the midst of Mos Espa.

/You really should keep a lower profile, Master Qui-Gon./ replied Luke as he clouded the minds of all those around the Jedi, preventing any memory to remain of the outburst.

/Have you gone Sith? Did you pick up a spice addiction while on Naboo?/

/Now, look, the Naboo may have legalized Sugar; but the hardcore stuff like salt and Pepper is still illegal./

/I forbid it! Obi-Wan is still my Padawan, he cannot have a romantic relationship, or any relationship involving love./

/And what may I ask, does he feel for you, Master Qui-Gon? A different love from what he will feel for Aurra, nevertheless a kind of love. And, yes, I have foreseen they will become a couple. Better sooner than later. Besides, it will be entertaining./

The Jedi ceased arguing as they entered Watto's shop.

"You! You swindled me!" screamed the Toydarian. "You knew the boy was going to win. I lost everything."

"When you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Bring the parts to the main hangar, and we will get the boy and his mother." Qui-Gon replied, putting thoughts of Aurra Sing into the back of his mind.

"You can't have them! It wasn't a fair bet!" Watto shouted.

"Perhaps you'd like to discuss this with the Hutts. I'm sure they can settle this matter." Luke threatened.

"No more of your tricks! Take them!" relented Watto, as he gave the slave transmitters to Qui-Gon.

"Good day, my Toydarian friend." said Qui-Gon as he exited the shop.

******************************

Skywalker Hovel. Slave Quarter.

Luke and Qui-Gon entered the small hovel where Anakin and his mother lived. "Hello." Qui-Gon greeted from the doorway.

"Luke! Master Qui-Gon! I'd thought you left with Padmé !" Anakin greeted back.

"There was something we didn't take with us yet." Luke smiled.

"What did you not take?" asked Shmi hopefully.

"You two will be coming with us to Coruscant. You have won your freedom, Anakin." Qui-Gon revealed.

"That's great! Didya hear that Mom? We're free!" Ani shouted as he jumped into Luke's arm giving him a hug. "I know you and Master Qui-Gon had more to do with this than your telling us. Thank you." Ani whispered as his head rested against Luke's shoulder.

"It was nothing. Now come on, get all your stuff packed and ready to go." Luke instructed.

***********************************

Room 3486. Waldorf-Espa Hotel.

Luke sat across from Aurra Sing, as she watched the HoloNews. "You must complete your training, if you are to come with me to Coruscant." said the young Jedi.

"What? I'm not coming with you to Coruscant! I've got enough to do here, for Jabba and the other Hutts." Seeing Luke's disappointment, she continued, "Look, I would like to go with you, but I have a job here." Aurra replied.

"You must do what you think is right, of course. I'll see you around." said Luke as he exited the room.

/That Skywalker kid sure is a freaky little guy./ thought Aurra, as she flipped the channel to the HoloCartoon Network.

Darth Maul crept into the room, when he thought Skywalker was faraway enough. He could not face the former Jedi yet, he had to create some additional grief in the boy's mind first. He slinked towards the female Jedi, cloaked in the Dark Side. He reached out and grabbed Aurra, and flung her to the ground giving the mercenary no time to react. He then let loose with a burst of Dark Side energy, and debilitated her. Maul strode over to where Aurra lay, and attempted to begin her torture. However, before he could even kneel down, the snap-hiss of a lightsaber was heard from behind and Maul barely blocked an ebony blade from slicing through his torso. Skywalker was in front of him, and he was quite angry.

Skywalker attempted another slash at Maul's torso, but again the Sith's blade met Luke's. Maul parried, and leapt over Skywalker and swung at his back; Luke turned around, defended himself from the attack, and kicked Maul in the ribs, before the Sith could land. Maul landed with a thud against the wall, but managed to roll out of the way, when Skywalker's blade slashed through the space he vacated. Maul got to his feet, and ignited the other end of his double-bladed lightsaber.

Luke attacked but was forced to defend himself from the Sith's deadly saber, and was pushed back. A blade cut into his chest, and Luke uncharacteristically lashed out for a moment, Force-pushing Maul out the window, three levels down, and onto the sidewalk below.

Now thinking a bit clearer, Luke gathered up Aurra's few belongings in a flight-bag, and levitated it next to him. Skywalker picked up the still incapacitated Aurra, and carried his friend with him towards the _Silver Cardinal_. "Sorry, but you have no choice but to come with us, my friend."

As they reached the outskirts of the town, Aurra was able to stand on her feet again, and ran with Luke towards his ship. "Why are we running anyway?" asked Aurra, as she tried to keep with the young Jedi.

"I have a feeling we shall be meeting our attacker again, anytime now." Luke replied, as a speeder-bike flew over them. "Get to the ship!" Luke commanded, as he ignited his saber to battle the Sith again. The two battled at a frenetic pace in the desert sands. Luke defended each attack the Sith Lord threw at him, yet he was tiring now. /This guy is good, better than anyone I've fought before, except Master Mara, of course. Ah, Master Mara. I wonder if I'll see her on Coruscant./ Maul, used Luke's lack of concentration, to his advantage and swept the feet out from under the young Jedi's legs, then stabbed Luke in the left thigh, while the teen was falling. He then brought his blade down on Luke, but was met with the crimson blades of Aurra Sing. She viciously attacked Maul, and put the Sith on the defensive. /Wow, she is so hot./ thought the young Sith. However, a well-placed kick, brought Maul back into reality, and broke three of his ribs. The Sith fell to his knees, clutching his ribs in agony.

Darth Sidious was monitoring these events from his lair on Coruscant. He was quite displeased with Maul's disobedience. However, he foresaw that this disobedience would be punished by Skywalker. /Hopefully, in another five ears or so, Skywalker will finally come to the Dark Side, and become a Sith Lord. But for now, I suppose aiding Maul would be in our best interest./ Sidious began to discretely send Dark Side energy towards Maul, repairing the broken ribs as much as he could, as well as rejuvenating Maul.

The young Sith was back on his feet in a moment, and was battling Sing once more. With Sidious' power aiding him, Maul sliced one of Aurra's sabers into a stump, and relentlessly attacked the former Jedi. The Sith was foiled yet again, by the arrival of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi from the _Silver Cardinal, _which was now hovering over them. The three attacked Maul without pause, and the Sith knew he was out matched by far. He leapt back onto his speeder-bike, and drove away into the Dune Sea, as quickly as he could.

"Luke, are you alright?" asked Obi-Wan, as he knelt beside his friend.

"I think I've lost the leg." said Luke, through clenched teeth. "It's been extremely cauterized, I cannot heal it." The leg was now hanging off, barely connected to Luke.

"Come on, we have to get you out of this hellhole. Guys, pick him up." Aurra commanded, as she signaled for the _Silver Cardinal _to land again.

The two Jedi picked Luke up, trying not further aggravate the injury. They boarded the ship, and were met with Padmé and Shmi in the med-bay. They attempted to sedate him, and relieve the pain, but Luke waved them off. "I can deal with the pain, just get us off this dustball, will ya?"

They hurried to comply, as Luke called over Aurra. "I deputize you Assistant Chief of Security, so as long as I'm out of commission, you will be in charge of security matters of the Queen."

"Me? You kidding? I'm a bounty hunter not a babysitter!" Aurra responded.

"Look, I need you to do this. Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon can't, they must investigate the Sith Lord who attacked you."

This caused silence and stares at Luke from all the others in the room. It was interrupted by Ani's question, "What's a Sith?" as he entered the med-bay.

"Hey Ani! Where were you?" greeted Luke.

"I was piloting the ship. For some reason, the pilots are fixated on cleaning the restrooms." Ani replied.

/Whoops! Forgot to undo that. Then again, perhaps I should leave them like that./ "Well, to answer your question, a Sith is an evil person who uses the Force to do evil things and hurt people. The Sith have been fighting the Jedi for over twenty-five millennia."

"How can you be sure that it is a Sith?" asked Qui-Gon. "Perhaps, it was another member of the 'Lost Hundred', or a Dark Jedi trained by one of them." he reasoned.

"No. This Zabrak was much darker, than any Dark Jedi could ever be. His presence was reminiscent of Master Sifo-Dyas', yet the Zabrak's anger and hatred was more pure and further ingrained into his personality. He was also far too skilled in the Dark Arts, to have been trained in a less than a year. Remember, I studied the Dark Arts with Master Dooku and Master Sifo-Dyas himself at one point. This young DarkSider has been trained from a young age, less than six months most definitely. It used a double-bladed lightsaber, which has killed all but two others who have attempted to wield it. My only conclusion…."

*********************************

Two Days before the Battle of Naboo. Jedi Temple. Coruscant. 

"…is that the DarkSider was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon told the Jedi Council.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for millennia." replied Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing." added Master Mace Windu.

"The Dark Side is hard to see, Master Windu." said Head Councilor Mara Jade. "This would explain the great stirrings in the Sith Temples we monitor on Almas and Yavin IV."

"I believe that this conclusion is shared by all three of us." Qui-Gon stated, motioning towards Obi-Wan and Aurra.

The Council had not been happy with Aurra's involvement with the Jedi, and had attempted to arrest her on sight. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had prevented it from happening, as they had assured Luke that Aurra would not be detained.

"The Sith attacked with a viciousness and purity of hatred that I have not felt before." said Aurra, as she remembered Luke's words.

"Much like the way you attack?" sneered Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"No, I have been unable to reach that level of hatred. It will be many years until I am able, if I am ever able." answered Aurra.

"You must discover all you can about this Sith Lord. You will continue your mission in safeguarding the Queen. I sense that your attacker will reveal himself again." instructed Mara, who was now glaring at Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Of course masters, there is another matter however." said Qui-Gon. "I have encountered a boy. He is immensely powerful in the Force. Behind only Luke Skywalker, and yourself, Mara, in power. I request that the Council assign him a master for training."

"Come in, the boy will." Yoda commanded.

Qui-Gon brought the boy in and introduced him. "This is Anakin Skywalker. He and his Mother were slaves on Tatooine. Anakin obtained the parts we needed for our ship by risking his life."

"I sense he has a good heart. Yet he is nine years old. He may be too set in his ways." Mara stated.

"It has been foreseen that he will be a great Jedi. I believe he should be trained." Qui-Gon reasoned.

"It's bad enough that one Skywalker has abandoned us, what if this one does too? We would not stand a chance if this one chose to leave and joined with Luke." said Master Windu.

"It is for that reason we should train him." responded Mara. "If we do not train him, the Sith most certainly will."

"He is far too attached to his mother, and this girl, Padmé to be of any use to us." replied Master Rancisis.

"Does each of us not feel attachment us as well? A love for a Master, for a Padawan, for a friend?" countered Mara.

"He is too old to learn the Jedi way of life. He will not think like one of us." said Master Saesee Tiin.

"Ooh. The perils of a free mind. We should encourage more free thinking Jedi. A bunch of drones are not very helpful to the galaxy." said Mara.

"Approve of his training, I cannot. Pure, he may be now, but much anger and fear there is as well. A danger, he is." Master Yoda stated.

The other Councilors agreed with Yoda, and voted against Mara. "I am sorry Anakin, the rest of the Council does not wish you to be trained. You may return to your Mother, outside now." Mara was saddened to see the heartbreak on the boy's face, the boy who looked just as her former Padawan did at that age.

"Another matter there is. Go with you, Aurra Sing cannot. Pay for her crimes, she will." stated Master Yoda.

"I am sorry my friends. But the majority of the Council found this necessary." Master Poof apologized. He began to use his mental and brought the three Jedi in front of him to their knees.

"To the Sith Dungeon, Sing will go." Master Yoda instructed Windu and Koth. "To their quarters, the Jedi will be sent." he said, instructing Koon and Mundi.

As the Councilors left the Chambers, Mara stayed behind with Yoda. "I urge you to reconsider. I sense that nothing but great evil will come of this decision." she advised.

"Strange that I have not. Clear, are your feelings in this matter? Your friend, she was. Kindred spirit, she is."

"My feelings are most clear. You must order Sing to be freed."

"Freed, she will not be. Executed for her crimes, she must be. Murder fourteen Jedi, she did."

"I wonder how clear your feelings are in this matter. What if she murdered fourteen civilians. Would you be so quick to end her life?" asked Mara.

"Answer that question, I will not." said Yoda as he glared up at Mara. "Final, the decision is. Executed, she will be." he stated, walking off.

__

/I **so** have a bad feeling about this./ thought Mara.

*************************************

Nubian State Room. Galactic Senate.

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." suggested Senator Palpatine.

  
/Be careful, I sense something ...elusive... on the Senator's part./ Luke warned. He had just been released for Coruscant Med-Center with a prosthetic on his left leg. 

"He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?" Padmé replied.

  
"Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts... " Palpatine answered.

  
"There is no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator. More and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation." replied Padmé .

  
"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." advised the Senator.

  
"That is something I cannot do." replied Padmé .

"You can analyze the situation, You Highness. I am required at the Senate Chambers now. The Session will resume in fifteen minutes." said Palpatine, exiting the room.-

"What is so suspicious about the Senator's Force-signature?" asked Padmé .

"I sense no feeling one way or another. The Force is around him, a little weak in comparison to a normal being, but it is a neutral signature." answered Luke.

"Huh? How is that suspicious?" 

"A Force-Signature is slanted one way or another. Anger, Fear, Happiness, Boredom, etc. Even in a Jedi Master, there is a slight tilt towards an emotion. Palpatine was devoid of even the slightest feeling, yet not devoid of the Force at the same time."

"Um..."

"The Force is like a lake in the non-sensitive, like a sea in a Jedi. The emotions are like fish. The lakes and seas are always full of fish. They must be. But when someone is cloaking themselves in the Force, there is nothing but a dry crater left. No water, therefore no fish. But the Senator is like a pond. There are no fish in the pond, yet plenty of water in there."

"Um ... ok. You didn't actually get taught that by a Jedi, did you?"

"Noooo ..."

"Anyway, I cannot make a decision on .... that. Is there any other advice you can give me?"

"I could monitor him, as well as the other Senators during the session." Luke's comlink began to beep. "Sorry." he apologized to Padmé . "Skywalker here."

"Luke." came Qui-Gon's voice on the comlink "There is a problem..."

"Yes?" asked Luke impatiently.

"Aurra has been arrested by the Council. We were immobilized while she was being captured."

"WHAT?" shouted Luke, drawing the attention of the entire room. "Where is she?"

"In the Sith Dungeon. They have decided to execute her at dusk. There is another matter. The Council has refused to train Anakin. I will send the boy and his mother back to you."

"No. Send them to the _Silver Cardinal. _You and Obi-Wan will accompany them as well. Allow only the handmaidens and myself entrance. Get the ship prepped and ready to go. Skywalker out."

****************************************

Senate Chambers.

"If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session." pleaded Senator Palpatine.

  
"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator." answered Padmé .

/Why is he so adamant about the removal of the Chancellor?/ thought Luke

  
"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor. I promise you there are many who will support us. It is our best chance. Your Highness, it is our only chance." replied the Senator.

/Something is being hidden. I will meditate and find the answer,/

  
"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" asked Padmé .

  
"He is distracted. He is afraid. He will be of no help." replied Palpatine.

  
"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." said Chancellor Valorum, from his own pod in the center of the chambers.

Luke piloted the pod towards the Chancellor. "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you are all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." said Senator Palpatine.

"This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" said the Federation's representative, Lott Dodd.

  
"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." ordered the Chancellor.

.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf." introduced Palpatine. He moved away from the podium, allowing her to speak. Skywalker stood on Padmé 's right, while Palpatine stood on Padmé 's left.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Excellency, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded, against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade..." began Padmé .

  
"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth.:" interrupted Lott Dodd.

  
"Overruled." came the Chancellor's reply.

  
"Your Excellency, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It is against all the rules of procedure." responded Dodd.

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed." agreed the Gran Senator.

"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." said Palpatine as the Chancellor consulted with his advisors.

A vision came to Luke while this was happening.

***The Darkness was almost overwhelming on a barren industrial planet. Smoke rose above many hundreds of factories. millions Droid troopers and white armor-clad soldiers fought on the planet, having no idea of why they were fighting. Flames engulfed the planet. The inferno spread outwards, consuming other planets, other constellations, and eventually the entire galaxy. Out of the fire, emerged a symbol, which Luke recognized as a symbol of the Ancient Sith Order. The symbol changed and grew and became a face. Palpatine's face, with yellow eyes. The face changed, and the yellow eyes turned blue. Luke saw himself, but stronger, smarter, ... darker***

/So he is the Sith Master. This is his chance to gain power, unequaled by any Sith lord before. Perhaps, this can be used to my advantage./

  
"The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" asked Valorum.

Eyeing Palpatine, "I see no other peaceful recourse but to follow Senator Palpatine's advice." said Luke. Palpatine opened his mouth in shock for a split-second before he recovered. /Hehe, got some feelings there. Tainted by the Dark Side. He must be a Sith Lord as well./ Luke winked at the Senator, and nodded slightly, knowing that Padmé could not see him

"I will not defer. I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a 'vote of no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." stated Padmé .

"Order! We shall have order!" commanded one of Valorum's aides. The entire Senate Chamber had erupted in shouts. Most of them were shouting 'Vote! Vote' while other shook their hands and waved their arms around horizontally. It looked as if someone had taken the patients of a mental asylum to a field trip in the Senate.

"You see, Your Highness, the tide is with us. Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue." said Palpatine, as he smiled at Luke.

**********************************

Outside the Senate Chambers.

"Palpatine, I thought you were my ally, my friend. How can you betray me?" asked Chancellor Valorum, walking out of the Senate which had just submitted a vote of no confidence in him.

"I must do what is best for my people. You catering to the whims of the bureaucrats, did not help matters." Palpatine responded, to which Valorum stormed off in the opposite direction.

"It is most unfortunate that Chancellor Valorum is leaving, no?" asked a voice from behind Senator Palpatine. "You honor, I require your assistance. Can we speak in private?" asked Luke.

Turning around, Palpatine smiled, a true and sincere smile, "Of course, Captain. You have been of great assistance to the Naboo, as well as to me. I'll do whatever I can to help you. If it is in my power, it will be done." he replied.

"Thank you, my Lord." said Luke, smiling internally at Palpatine's brief reaction of shock. Soon they entered is office, whose door Luke locked on his way in.

"You have heard that the Jedi Council intends to execute Aurra Sing, no?" asked Luke.

"Aurra Sing? I am afraid I am not familiar with that name. I'm sure, if the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy wish to execute someone, they have an important reason." answered Palpatine, slightly worried now.

"You do not have to hide your true self from me any longer, my Lord. I now full well who and what you are. I believe you have more sympathy for Aurra Sing than you let on. In fact, I sense that there is quite a bit of admiration for her. Aurra has killed more Jedi, than your apprentice has ever faced."

"Apprentice? I do not understand what it is you are talking about."

"The tattooed Zabrak, who attacked me on Tatooine. Surely you remember him. He is quite hard to forget. I am also quite certain, you know the full events of that battle, as you were monitoring him and aiding him."

"What do you want from me, Jedi? I swear I will go down fighting. You cannot hope to survive a battle with me." said Palpatine, now visibly quivering.

"I do not wish to battle you. I wish to join you. There is nothing for me here, in the Jedi Temple now. I wish to learn the ways of the Sith." said Luke.

Palpatine was now gaping quite visibly. "I also require your aid to free my friend, Aurra." continued Luke.

"W-What do you need?" asked Palpatine, now filled with evil glee that his aspirations had become realized so quickly.

"A distraction, preferably a large one, to draw Master Mara's attention away. For example, if one of Black Sun's skyhooks caught fire, it might warrant Jedi intervention, to save the billions that could be harmed in such a disaster."

"Indeed. Such a terrible event cannot be allowed to occur." said Palpatine as a dumb-looking grin filled his face. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." said the Senator, still smiling happily. A buxom, female twilek intern came in through the door.

"Senator," the Twilek cooed. "The vote will start within a quarter of an hour."

"Thank you, Elana. I must leave now, my young friend."

"I believe that I will accompany you, Senator." said Luke, as they left the room, and continued to formulate a plan together.

******************************************

An Hour Later. Nubian State Room.

"Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Chancellor." announced Luke, as they walked into the room.

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed." promised Palpatine.  


" Who else has been nominated? " asked Padmé   


" Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare." answered Luke.  


" I feel confident that our "situation" will create a strong sympathy vote for us. I will be Chancellor, I promise you. " said Palpatine.  


"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life." said Padmé , sadly.  


"Yes, which is why Captain Skywalker and I have come to only one conclusion. You and you handmaidens, along with the Jedi must form a ... strike team of sorts." replied Palpatine.

"We will launch a surgical strike upon the Federation. Our objective will be to disable the Federation Control Cruiser, that it's other cruisers and battleships may be put out of action, at least temporarily." continued Luke. 

"After that strike, you must continue to the planet's surface. There will be little if any aerial resistance after that. However, the Federation has most certainly established another control base within the Palace." added Palpatine.

"Our team will be split up, one will lay sequencer charges around the control bunker, while the other holds the viceroy hostage. The Droid Commanders have not been programmed to deal with such a complex and delicate situation. That should buy us some time before the Federation can send in another control cruiser, and bombard us from space." stated Luke.

"That should be enough time for me to twist some arms as Chancellor, and sent in the Republic Fleet. I would most probably have to use scare tactics, and bully the Senate into doing so, but we have no options left. The Senate would easily forget the destruction of Naboo in a month or so." finished Palpatine.

"It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." responded Padmé . "I will order my handmaidens to pack and leave immediately."

"I have already taken the liberty of doing so. Only your handmaidens, the Jedi, and of course ourselves will be coming on this mission." said Luke.

"How can we possibly succeed in an attack on a force so large, when we have only nine fighters?" asked Padmé .

"I have foreseen that the Jedi will send a large force after we leave, to deal with the Sith. That will be more than enough for our purposes." answered Luke. Suddenly, a large explosion was heard, and they could see through the transparisteel window, a Skyhook on fire. It seemed to be collapsing.

"I believe that is one of Black Sun's Skyhooks." said Luke.

"Yes, it is. They most likely had some kind of dispute with ruthless criminals of the same type." Palpatine responded.

"The danger may not be great to us yet, however the Coruscant Security Force will most likely seal off Imperial City within the hour. A disaster this large would warrant our evacuation from the area. We must leave, now. Pack your things, and gather your handmaidens. I have some business to take care of, I will meet you at the ship." said Luke, as he ran out the of the State room.

*****************************************

Republic City.

Mara rode her swoop through the skyways of Coruscant at a suicidal speed. She had sensed the Force push her towards a large skyhook, only minutes before. Other speeders spun out of the Master Jedi's way, as she paid no heed to traffic laws or other craft. Suddenly, a large explosion at the base of the skyhook, sent shockwaves throughout the entire area. Flames shot out of the structure followed by black plumes of smoke. Mara felt a massive scream through the Force, as many thousands of beings were being hurt.

The thousands of crafts before her turned backwards, and sped at Mara. A wave of air-taxis, hover-trains, transports, and a few capital ships were now racing away from the skyhook. Mara cloaked herself in the Force, as not to cause the approaching craft to swerve away from her and injure others. She began to concentrate and focus her power. Mara broadcasted calming waves of the Force to the billions of beings in the immediate vicinity. At the same time, Mara piloted her swoop right through the oncoming crafts, dodging and swerving between ships, so that she didn't lose any more time. Her swoop erratically danced through the traffic, and finally managed to clear the danger.

Mara stopped her craft a hundred meters away from the skyhook. It looked as if it was going to collapse at any moment, and snuff out the life-forces of billions. Mara wrapped the skyhook with the Force, and held it up, preventing any collapse. At the same time, she concentrated on the water in the Western Sea of Coruscant, and she began to make it evaporate. Soon, huge clouds formed over the formerly clear skies of Republic City. In few seconds there was torrential rain coming down on the skyhook, extinguishing the fires throughout the structure. Mara began to sending healing waves of the Force to those injured, and pulled all the beings within out of the building, with her mind. She set them down upon the roof of the Senate building and sent more calming waves towards the quite frightened beings. Mara then pulled the droids out as well, and scanned the building to see if any other being was within. Sensing none, she crumpled the now crippled skyhook, into a small ball of metal, placing the harmless object on the roof of the Senate as well.

Mara lay back on her speeder, sensing that the security and medical teams had finally arrived. Exhausted from her efforts, Mara smiled at the fact that not a single sentient being or droid had been killed in such a horrible disaster, as she fell asleep.

***************************************************

Jedi Temple.

Luke walked towards the entrance of the Temple, an illusion blocking others from seeing his true form. Only a tall, black-robed figure could be seen. He would have gone through a backdoor, or an underground entrance, however the Temple did not have any. /Besides, Master Mara always said that brazen action lead to success./ He smiled, sensing that his former Master had secured the skyhook, and that none were killed. Luke had no doubt that she would do it, however he had worried that the effort might not have been enough to put her asleep. Now that she was out of the way, there would be no real opposition to his rescue.

"Halt!" stated two Jedi Knights who were guarding the huge doors of the Temple. As Luke continued, the attempted to mind-trick the him into halting. "You will not attempt to enter." said the Jedi as they motioned with their hands. Slightly amused, Luke pushed the Jedi backwards through the doors, down the Grand Corridor, and into the wall at the end, rendering them unconscious. Luke strode confidently through the doorways of the Temple, his ebony-bladed lightsaber ignited at his side. The Jedi in the Corridor stopped and stared at the figure which radiated of the Dark Side.

"It's a Sith!" cried Mace Windu as he and Oppo Rancisis ignited their sabers and rushed Luke. He easily met the Jedi Masters' blows and took the offensive, lashing out at the Jedi who condemned his friend to death. He wasted no time, and disarmed both Jedi quickly, and debilitated them by slashing at their calves. Numerous Jedi were now ready to attack the Sith Lord in front of them, and sped to their fellow Jedi's aid. Deciding against destroying them with large-scale energy attacks which could exhaust him, Luke slashed his way through, a tornado of darkness through the heart of the Light Side. He struck at the Jedi with punches, kicks, as well his lightsaber. 

Soon, Jedi that had been awoken by the pain from their counterparts arrived in the Grand Corridor. Luke continued to wreak havoc in the Temple, and seemed to be doing this effortlessly. The Jedi were no match for him, and he quickly dispatched them. Finishing his task, walked into the lift that would take him to the Dungeons, leaving over three hundred Jedi injured and unconscious in his wake.

He found Jedi Councilors stepping out of the Sith Dungeon, when he arrived. Luke made quick work of them as well, leaving them incapacitated and wounded on the floor. Using his lightsaber, he cut through the durasteel door to Aurra's cell. Stepping inside, Luke's anger rose to new levels at what he saw. Aurra hung limply from a wall, and ysalamiri surrounded her. She appeared to be dehydrated, and was obviously out cold. /Focus your anger. Control it. Channel it./ In a second the ysalamiri were sliced in two, and Aurra was freed from her bonds. Scanning her with the Force, Luke found that the Jedi had given her some kind of lethal injection, a 'humane' form of execution. Using the Light, he began cleaning her blood, starting at her heart, which would shut down first. He began to pull the poison through her blood vessels and through various muscles and bones, out to the skin. Luke took the pain this caused Aurra upon himself, and went deeper into her life-force, healing away any residual effects of the poison. When he finally finished, he put Aurra in healing trance, to combat the effects of forced dehydration.

It was at that point when he saw Master Yoda standing at the doorway. "See through you, I can, young Skywalker." he stated.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Yoda." Luke growled, controlling and focusing his anger. "Have you come to murder me as well, this time?"

"Do what is necessary, I will." Master Yoda said, igniting his green lightsaber.

"You pathetic little troll," said Luke, as white lightning shot out from his fingertips and at Yoda. "You know nothing of the true power of the Force."

Yoda was able to deflect the first bursts of lightning away with his hand, yet as Luke's attack intensified, the lightning began to periodically hit the diminutive Jedi Master. Luke increased the intensity of his attack even further, sending Yoda onto the floor, writhing in agony.

"Not so fun now, is it? To be on the receiving end of a judgment of death? Perhaps you should have a taste of exactly what you did." said Luke as he gathered the poison he had extracted from Aurra, and poured it over Yoda. The small Jedi screamed and was now convulsing on the floor. "I on the other hand, have let you live, allowing you to heal yourself. You try to tell me that you protect life, and find another way to kill life. You deserve what you have gotten."

He picked Aurra up, and as she regained consciousness, she wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her head on the crook of his neck. Luke left the Jedi Temple, and hurried to the _Silver Cardinal_. He cloaked the darkness within him, similar to what Palpatine had done, yet allowing the Light to seep through and shine. The Jedi would have no idea as to where his loyalties now lay.

*************************

A Few Minutes Later. Jedi Temple.

Mara had been woken up from her peaceful nap, by screams she heard through the Force. In a moment, she was slightly awake and flying at insane speeds towards the Jedi Temple, not bothering to dodge traffic this time. She felt a Dark Side presence, similar to Master Sifo-Dyas, yet many times more powerful.

She parked the swoop at the entrance, and walked into the eerily quiet Temple. Mara was surprised to see hundreds of Jedi on the floor, seemingly lifeless. Sending healing waves of the Force throughout the Temple, she raced down to the Sith Dungeon. She found several of her fellow Councilors incapacitated on the floor, and she began to heal them as well, as she reached Aurra's cell. Finding Yoda almost dead on the floor, made her certain of what had happened. /Luke has joined the Sith. None other could have done something as brazen, bold, and suicidal without being killed./ She send a message to some of the most powerful Masters and Knights to report to the Council Chambers. /Luke must be heading to Naboo as well, we must follow them./

*************************************

Sith Infiltrator. Orbit Around Coruscant.

"It looks like we did not need to rescue Aurra, after all." Dooku said to the woman nestled against him in the cozy starfighter.

"Who knew Luke would turn so soon? I expected his turn to occur at least four years from now." the Dark Woman said to her Sith counterpart. "Do you think he'll bring Aurra with him, over to the Sith?" she asked.

"Most likely. She's like an older sister to him, a kindred spirit." Dooku answered. "You miss her don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I do. More than any other padawan I have had, she was like a daughter."

"I feel the same way about Mara. She is quite stubborn though. She will not leave the Light so easily."

"I don't think any of us have, completely. 'A Sith knows no love.', yet here we are, reminiscing about Padawans that we love like children."

"Yes. We should work on that. Perhaps after we relax a little." said Dooku, as he began to nibble on his lover's neck. The Dark Woman put the Sith infiltrator on the course to Naboo, and sent the ship into hyperspace, before beginning to reciprocate towards Dooku.

************************************

Council Chambers. Jedi Temple.

"As Master Yoda is in the infirmary, I have taken over the full responsibility of leading the Jedi Order." announced Mara to the seventy assembled Jedi. "As such, I have decide to organize a second mission to Naboo, to apprehend and if necessary destroy the Sith Lords who have attacked us in recent days."

"What Sith? What attacks? The council has not informed us of anything." stated Master Quinian Vos.

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with Aurra Sing encountered a Sith Lord on Tatooine. The Sith attacked Aurra, but eventually with the aid of the Jedi, was forced to retreat." stated Mara. "Earlier this afternoon, an explosion occurred in one of Black Sun's skyhooks. Coruscant Security believes another crime syndicate is responsible, however my feelings tell me that the Sith are responsible for this also." she continued. "In my opinion, a second Sith Lord is responsible for the explosion that required my attention, causing me to leave the Temple, and exhausting me to the point of sleep. In perfect timing, a third Sith Lord attacked the Temple to get to the Sith Dungeon."

"Why would a Sith Lord want to go to the Sith Dungeon?" asked Master Lanius Qel-Bertuk.

Sighing, Mara explained, "The rest of the Council wanted Aurra Sing to be captured and executed for her crimes. This Sith Lord, was obviously concerned about her safety, and arrived just in time to save her death. This leads me to the conclusion that the Sith Lord who attacked the Temple is a former Jedi."

"Perhaps Aurra herself is a Sith, and they came to rescue one of their own?" suggested Master Windu.

"Aurra has not reached that level of darkness. She would not be able to hide it from me now. I know the Force-signature of a Sith, she is not one of them, yet." said Mara.

"When else did you feel the presence of a Sith?" asked Master Koon.

"I did not realize it then, but I feel that Master Sifo-Dyas and his Padawan Jerec were Sith Lords." replied Mara.

"Impossible. A Sith Lord in our very midst. We would have had some inkling of it." reasoned Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"None had any idea that Sifo-Dyas was using the Dark Side, until after he revealed himself. For close to thirty years, a DarkSider was in our midst, and none could sense it. And If I may remind you, that is the same way you reacted when confronted with the possibility of the Sith existing at all." Mara responded.

"But who is capable of defeating some many Jedi at once? I could even sense that the Sith was holding back." stated Master Gallia. "No Jedi in history has been powerful enough to do anything of the sort except for ...."

"Luke and I of course." finished Mara. "I believe that my former Padawan, Luke Skywalker, has joined the Sith. It is for this reason, that we must travel to Naboo, and confront the Sith, while we have this chance. You will all pack as quickly as possible, and meet me at the _Jade Eagle_. We will leave within the hour." Mara said as she dismissed the other Jedi.

***********************************

__

Silver Cardinal. Senate Docking Bay.

"How can you just sit here like this when Aurra's about to be executed." asked Obi-Wan.

"Aurra will be safe by dusk. Luke would not allow such a thing to happen." Qui-Gon replied, unperturbed by Obi-Wan's anxiety.

"How can you say that? She's probably deep within a Temple with hundreds of Jedi protecting it. How can he possibly rescue her?" asked Obi-Wan, his patience wearing thin.

"With the Force, nothing is impossible, it is we who have limits. And apparently I have none." said Luke as he entered with Aurra in his arms.

"Let me down, Skywalker." shrieked Aurra regained consciousness.

"Back to your feisty self, eh?" smiled Luke. "Here, take her to a bed, and put her to sleep." he commanded, as Aurra was placed in Obi-Wan's arms.

"Um." was all that Obi-Wan could manage as Aurra's face was pressed against his.

"Well, get going Obi, I don't intend on making your arms my nest." Aurra chided.

The young Jedi ran to his quarters, causing snickers in the two remaining men. "See, I told you this would be entertaining. We must be off now, I sense that time is of the essence." commanded Luke.

"Good. I will help the Queen and the Skywalkers to settle in." decided Qui-Gon, as he walked down the corridor.

Luke entered the ship's cabin, and piloted it out of Coruscant's atmosphere. He launched the ship into Hyperspace, contemplating the Darkness which he had now fully embraced.

Positive and Negative feedback is welcomed at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks!

****

Joke of Fate: Chapter Eight

Battle of Naboo. _Silver Cardinal_. Hyperspace.

"Get to your stations, we'll drop put of Hyperspace in three minutes." Luke announced over the ship's comm.

Aurra was already sitting next to him at the co-pilot's station. "What kind of plan is this? Attacking a Federation Control Cruiser, in a luxury yacht? Have you lost your mind?" she asked.

"I feel the Force's assurance of our victory today. Besides, you don't know about any of the special modifications I've done to this ship."

"Look, you have a pretty ship; but a yacht is yacht, no matter how you look at it. The Incom Ion Cannons are nice, just not useful against a capital ship."

"Ah, but you don't know about the Sienar Turbolasers that I've replaced those Ion Cannons with. Nor about the Corelian Engineering Heavy Rocket System. And I doubt you realize that I've installed a Kuati Shield and Drive System."

"What?" Aurra asked, shocked. "How can you afford that? All that's got to be worth over 300 million credits. The entire planet of Naboo isn't worth that much."

"I got a discount, since I have some ... powerful friends. Cost me only three hundred thousand."

Aurra gaped for a few minutes, staring at Luke in shock. Eventually, she managed to recover, "Your friends must be powerful indeed."

"Yes, they are. Would you like to meet them? It could be quite profitable."

"Profitable huh? How much are we talking about, exactly?"

"Ten million credits, perhaps even more. And power like you have never experienced before."

Luke was interrupted by the 15-second warning buzzer of the HyperDrive. "Here we go." said Luke over the comm. "Stay sharp."

The _Silver Cardinal _dropped out of Hyperspace, and slowed down within three kilometers of the Federation Control Cruiser. Almost immediately, hundreds of DroidFighters flew out of their hangars and headed straight at the _Silver Cardinal._ "Fire at will." commanded Luke to his gunners, Padmé , Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon.

The _Silver Cardinal's _Turbolasers tore through four and five of the unshielded DroidFighters at a time, decimating the Federation Starfighter Corps in less than three minutes. As the _Silver Cardinal _approached the Control Cruiser, the DroidTrooper gunners began to fire the ship's Ion Cannons. The Ion Blasts bounced harmlessly off the yacht'sshields, allowing no damage to the hull. Luke spun-dive towards the ship, while his gunners destroyed towers and turrets on the Cruiser's hull. Heading straight for the Control Tower, Aurra fired the Heavy Rockets. destroying the Cruiser's bridge, and sending it drifting towards a Federation Battleship, which was now dead in space. The _Silver Cardinal _entered the Nubian Atmosphere, just as the Cruiser and Battleship collided, destroying all Droids and Beings aboard both ships.

Luke piloted the yacht towards one of the secret entrances he had installed in Theed Palace. He dropped his passengers off, after giving them some last minute instructions. "Padmé , Obi-Wan, Cordé , and Aurra will make up the team that will hold the Viceroy hostage. Qui-Gon, Sabé , Shmi, and Dormé will be the decoy team. Ani, stay close to Qui-Gon. I will handle the Sith Lord, now go." Luke commanded.

He piloted the _Silver Cardinal_ to the entrance of Theed. Luke reached out with the Force, and took control of all the weapons systems. He began to fly down the Central Avenue of Theed at a snail's pace, firing rapidly at the DroidTroopers and DriodTanks. After eliminating the Droids in the Plaza, Luke landed his craft outside the steps of Theed Palace. He raced inside, and headed towards the rendezvous point in the hangar.

At the same time, the _Jade Eagle_, touched down in the Plaza. "All Jedi will enter the Palace. I want the "A" team to attempt and destroy the Droid Control Center. The "B" team will focus on eliminating Droid resistance and preventing any aid to come to the Droids in the Palace. I will handle the Sith Lords." instructed Mara, as the seventy Jedi exited the ship, and entered the Palace.

Upon meeting his counterparts, Luke began giving out directions. "I want the decoys to head upstairs to throne room, using the main corridor. Padmé , you will accompany me through the servant's pathways, up to the Royal Court Chambers. Let's go." commanded Luke, as he walked towards the main exit.

The door opened, revealing a hooded figure in black robes waiting for them. "Go through the councilor's corridors instead. I will handle this." said as he walked towards the rival Sith Lord. The Sith dropped their external robes, and ignited their lightsabers. Luke wore a completely black tunic, as well as black pants and boots. Maul wore similar clothes, only with a kimono style outer tunic. The Sith circled each other in the now empty hangar, waiting for the other to strike.

"How's you leg Skywalker? Hope you didn't have to get a prosthetic. They are quite unattractive and unpleasant. But I suppose you already know that." Maul sneered.

"Unfortunately, I did lose the leg. And by the way, I am no longer known as Luke Skywalker." stated the Dark Lord, as he slashed at Maul's torso. "Lord Sidious gave me the title of Darth Marattok." he informed, laughing internally at Maul's shock.

Marattok began to attack Maul using speed and power. Viciously he cut at Maul, not bothering to hold back. The older Sith dodged Marattok's hacks and slashes, and attempted to attack. The young Dark Lord merely brought his ebony blade down upon the scarlet one, and back-handed his opponent across the face. Maul retreated from the new Dark Lord, trying to find some advantage. He back-flipped away from the ebony blade and opened another door using some scrap metal. Maul turned and ran down the corridor, with Marattok on his heels.

Mara felt the presences of two Sith Lords in the hangar, and ran towards it, slashing through any DroidTroopers she met on her way. Hearing the sounds of lightsaber blades clashing, Mara was confused. /The Sith are fighting each other? I sense one of them is Luke./ She discretely probed his spirit, disturbed by the deep levels of darkness she sensed. /I knew only evil could come of this./ she thought, remembering Aurra's attempted execution. Mara followed the sounds of battle out of the hangar, and into the corridors.

Maul leapt over a computer console, activating the Power Station at full output, and then slashed through it, not allowing Marattok to reset it. The young Dark Lord stopped before his rival, only the console separating them. He waited for Maul to strike, but was forced back by the strength in the older man's sudden attack. Marattok tumbled backwards, and back onto his feet, not allowing the other Sith to gain the advantage. He lashed out with White Lightning at Maul, who was pushed back onto a catwalk behind him. Luke leapt over to the catwalk, and stabbed downwards at Maul. The older Sith rolled out of the way, and kicked Marattok in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Maul leapt up, and did a hurricane kick into his rival's chest, sending him off the catwalk, and onto a catwalk two levels down.

A dropkick to Maul's back, sent him flying down a level. Mara jumped down as well, and attempted to slice Maul into two at the torso. He brought up one blade of his saber, and blocked the attack. He leapt up, and attacked the Master Jedi with another of his blades. The Sith relentlessly attacked the Jedi Master, pushing her back.

Marattok had recovered by this time, and Force-leapt up a level to the catwalk which his breathtaking former master and rival Sith Lord battled. Cloaking himself with the Force, Marattok crept toward Maul. Taking advantage of the older Sith's inattention, he slashed at Maul's back, who barely blocked the life-ending slash. The Two attacked Maul, giving him no chance to pause. He was tiring, now, and leapt over Mara, running towards an Exhaust Melting Pit. He ran through the cycling Laser Shields, and onto the other side, where he could rest.

Mara ran off to fight Maul, but was stayed by Marattok's grip on her arm. "We should attack him together, my Master." he advised.

"You've made significant progress on strategy in the past year." complemented Mara.

"Thank you." Luke murmured, blushing slightly. The sound of her voice, along with her close and overwhelming presence sent him soaring, and he could barely keep a grip on the Dark Side. The Two ran side by side towards the melting pit.

******************************

Councilor's Corridors.

Obi-Wan and Aurra deflected the laserfire from the Droidekas in the corridor, while Padmé and Cordé shot at the unshielded DroidTroopers. Thirty more Droidekas rolled in however, and the four liberators were soon greatly outnumbered.

"We cannot stay here for long." said Padmé .

"Hide yourselves behind the columns, we will handle the droids." commanded Obi-Wan. He reached out through the Force, and touched Aurra's spirit. She grabbed onto to his spirit, and the two combined their powers. The Jedi rolled up to the Droidekas and began slashing through them, dodging laserfire, and deflecting them back at the same targets. They destroyed the Droidekas systematically. In a few minutes the corridor was full of droid parts scattered about.

"All clear." announced Aurra. The liberators got onto the lift that would take them to the Throne Room's level.

*******************************

Main Corridor

Qui-Gon sliced his way through the DroidTroopers. Encountering a large group of Droidekas, the women threw the thermal detonators Luke had supplied them with. Each dropped their blaster pistols, and loaded the concussion rifles Luke had acquired. While Qui-Gon deflected laserfire, the three women blasted the hundred or so Droidekas they saw, into oblivion.

"Impressive, where did you girls learn to shoot like that? I thought Naboo was a peaceful planet. And you had no access to weapons as a slave." said Qui-Gon.

"Your Padawan was ..uh.. personally instructing us on Coruscant and in hyperspace." giggled Sabé .

/I've got to talk to Obi-Wan about hitting on the kiddies./ thought Qui-Gon.

The decoys ran down the corridor, and up the marble staircase, destroying the little resistance left.

*****************************

Droid Control Center.

Forty Jedi Masters and Knights rolled through countless Droidekas and DroidTroopers, slashing their way towards the Control Console in the center of the building. Suddenly, as they were meters from the Control Center, laser shields dropped down and surrounded them.

"Quite impressive." came the gravelly voice of Darth Sidious from a Droideka. "Unfortunate that so many powerful Jedi will die today. This will be a day long remembered in Sith History." he cackled as the laser shield began to slowly constrict around the Jedi Masters.

*****************************

Theed Royal Plaza.

Thirty Jedi Masters and Knights guarded the only known entrance to the Palace. They destroyed the Droidekas and DroidTroopers that attempted to aid he overwhelmed Droids inside. The Droids has stopped coming and the plaza was eerily quiet.

"Where do you think the rest of the Droids are?" asked Master Koon.

"I cannot guess. I sense that the 'A' team has not succeeded as of yet. It is not logical for the Droids to stop their attack at this point." answered Master Rancisis.

Suddenly, the Jedi scrambled for cover as a rain of turbolaser fire fell upon the square from above. The Jedi had no choice but to stand back and watch as the shielded Droidekas went through the bombardment and entered the Palace.

***********************************

Orbit Around Naboo.

Lott Dodd, commander of the recently arrived Federation Control Cruiser grinned broadly. While that fool, Viceroy Gunray, was being besieged In Theed Palace; he would get the glory. Who cared if the moron died? Lord Sidious would most likely be pleased if could gain control of the Naboo system. Bombarding Theed into rubble would achieve that goal. None would dare defy the Federation again.

Dodd was brought out of his reverie by the frantic voice of a Droid Controller. "What is it?" the impatient Senator asked.

"Sir, twelve Republic Cruisers have dropped out of hyperspace and are deploying Starfighters." said the Controller in a panicked voice.

"Republic Cruisers? I suppose the Chancellor has gotten his wish." sneered Dodd. "We outnumber them 3 to 1. Destroy them." commanded the Senator.

The Droid Control Cruiser and Battleships moved to a 'Hammerhead' formation, and left orbit to destroy the seemingly weak resistance. However, as the Federation Ships got within firing range of the Republic Cruisers, twenty-four, 200 meter long, wedge-shaped Republic Star Destroyers came out of Hyperspace.

Aboard the _Glory of the Republic_, Chancellor Palpatine commanded the bridge. "Launch all Starfighters, I do not want anything to leave this system." he instructed.

"Your Excellency, the Turbolasers are online." said the ship's weapon's officer.

"Good. Fire at will, concentrate on the Control Cruiser and it's battleship escorts." Palpatine commanded.

Aboard the Federation Control Cruiser, Lott Dodd was shrieking quite loudly. "Get us out of here. Hyperspace out of the system, now! Forget about the other ships, just go!" cried Dodd, as the ship rocked from Turbolaser fire. Z-91 Headhunters and R-39 Starchasers zipped past the bridge, firing their laser cannons at the few DroidFighters left.

"Sir, our drive system has been damaged, and our engines are failing. We are dead in space." said an Controller, before further blasts from the _Glory of the Republic _ripped the ship apart, as well as it's escorts.

The Republic Star Destroyers now turned their attention to the thirty remaining Federation ships, left dead in space. Each was destroyed, as all Cruisers and Destroyers turned their fire on one ship at a time, methodically wiping them out. Not a single Federation craft remained after the space battle ended.

*******************************

Theed Royal Plaza

The Jedi took advantage of the cease of turbolaser fire, and entered the Palace. They had watched helplessly as hundreds of Droidekas rolled into the Palace. Now the Jedi struck back, and attacked the Droidekas from behind. The Droidekas spun around and fired rapidly, as they backed up the Corridor. The Jedi united their power and a wall of Force Energy erected itself around the Droidekas. The laserfire was deflected right back at the droids. They heat began to melt them, as they fired even faster, mindlessly attempting to break through the invisible barrier that surrounded them. Within a few minutes, the Droidekas were nothing but a pool of hot metal on the marble floors of the Palace. The Jedi split up, and began to search the Palace for more Droid forces.

******************************

Royal Throne Room.

Viceroy Gunray quaked visibly in his seat, as he watched the destruction of his fleet and his Army over the HoloTransmitter. However, the day was not completely lost. If he could get the Queen to sign the Treaty, technically his mission was a success. The Queen would undoubtedly attack here, at the Throne Room, but Gunray was ready. Four Hundred Droidekas patrolled the area outside the doorways leading into the Room. Each door was sealed from the inside, and none but Gunray knew the code. Thinking of this, the Viceroy calmed down quite a bit, and began to enjoy his tea.

However, his relaxation was interrupted by the drop of two Jedi from the vents above, and the flotation of two young girls down to the floor.

"Greetings Viceroy." said Padmé , as she pointed her blaster pistol at Gunray's quivering head,

"You Highness, it's a pleasure to see you. How are you yesterday?" said Gunray, putting the code in his speech.

"What?" asked Padmé , confounded by the Viceroy's apparent idiocy.

The two doors opened, allowing the hundreds of Droidekas to be seen.

"Drop you weapons." commanded Gunray, knowing that two Jedi could not handle even that many Droidekas.

"We have no choice." said Obi-Wan, as he smiled slightly and threw his lightsaber down. Noticing this, the girls dropped their weapons as well.

"Haha. Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty, and end this pointless struggle."

The roar of Concussion Rifles could be heard coming down two corridors, and all turned their attention to it. Thermal Detonators landed in the midst of the Droidekas, destroying many when they exploded seconds later. The decoys blasted their way into the Throne Room, and once inside, the other four liberators sealed the doors, by destroying all the controls.

Padmé kicked Gunray in the shin, sending the Viceroy to his knees. "Now it is time to discuss a new treaty." she sneered, pushing the blaster pistol into his ear-hole.

****************************

Melting Pit. Theed Power Station.

The Two stood side by side, waiting for the laser shield in front of them to cycle through again. Maul had gotten a chance to rest, and rejuvenate himself in the Dark Side, and now waited for his opponents. Marattok and Mara however, were not rejuvenated, as neither could fully connect themselves to their own side of the Force.

"So, what have you been doing for the past year?" asked Mara, trying to center herself through the Force.

"Well, I did some mercenary work for the first four months after I left. Nothing illegal, I assure you. Then the Queen offered me the job of Chief of Security here on Naboo. It's a pretty boring job, but I took the time to work on the royal yacht." replied Luke, trying to arouse some anger.

"Yes, I saw it in action as I dropped out of Hyperspace. What did you name it?" inquired Mara.

"The _Silver Cardinal_. It looks kind of like a bird, like the _Jade Eagle_." answered Luke.

"Mhm. I noticed. You flew it quite well. That stunt you pulled outside on Central Avenue was most impressive." complimented Mara.

"Thank you, Master Mara." said Luke, as he blushed slightly.

Trying to liven up the conversation, "I hear that the Queen is quite beautiful. You two...?" Mara asked.

"No. She's pretty but..." Luke responded

"But?" asked Mara.

"She's not nearly as beautiful as you. Nothing is." answered Luke.

'"Luke, that's not healthy. You cannot hope for a relationship with me." said Mara, as she tried to discourage the young man.

"Why not?" asked Luke, startled by the turn the conversation had taken without his notice.

"Well, for starters, I am almost like your Mother. I raised you, changed when you were an infant, comforted you as a child, trained you into a Jedi Knight. That's not withstanding the fact that I am some fifteen years older than you." she answered.

"Can't you feel the bond we have? The connection that we have? Can't you feel that we are meant to be together?" Luke asked, trying to keep his hopes alive.

"Luke, I do feel our bond, and it's the bond of a mother to her child. We cannot be 'together' as you wish. Even if the Order allowed it, I would not." Mara admonished. "You're fourteen for Sith's sake, no offense, but that kind of relationship is illegal in the Republic."

Luke did not reply, but Mara could feel the anger and sadness in him. The Dark Side filled the young man, and began to engulf him completely. "Is that what you do now? Simply let the Darkness flow through you? Haven't I taught you better than that, Luke?" asked Mara, annoyed by the teen's behavior.

"I am no longer 'Luke'." said the young man, avoiding Mara's question. "I am Darth Marattok, Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Oh? You look like Luke to me. Aside from the leg, you're just as I remember you. Still whiny and stubborn as well." Mara replied.

Marattok's anger rose, and the Dark Side surged within him. "I am nothing like you remember." he spit out, barely restraining himself. "The weak child you knew as Luke, is completely gone from my soul. Only the Darkness remains now."

"Oh? Then what was that little talk we had about relationships we had a few moments ago? Looks like parts of Luke are still around." said Mara, as she finally regained control of herself and the Light Side flowed through her.

The argument could go no further, as the laser shield finally cycled through. The Two ran with Force-Speed through the shields and ignited their lightsabers. The Two leapt out at Maul, who had waited for them at the melting pit. The ebony and ivory blades met Maul's crimson ones, and pushed the older Sith back. Marattok lashed out with White Lightning bolts, which hit Maul in the chest, sending him across the pit and onto the floor.

As he tried to stand up, Mara leapt behind him, and kicked the Sith in the head. Maul, rolled away from his opponents, and shakily stood up. Allowing the pain to flow through him, Maul went back on the offensive. He leapt behind Marattok, and slashed at his legs. The Dark Lord jumped over the crimson blades, and back-flipped away. He then leapt back at Maul, lightsaber aimed at his opponent's throat. Maul tumbled out of the way, and slashed at Mara who was now above him. The Master Jedi parried the Sith's clumsy attack, and took the opportunity to cut at Maul's right arm, causing a howl of pain.

The Sith rolled away from Mara's ivory blade, as it stabbed into the space where he had been. Maul, stood up and hacked at Marattok. The Dark Lord parried, and rolled backwards towards Mara. The Two rushed forwards to attack the Sith together, working perfectly in unison, not allowing their respective sides of the Force to clash. The Two did not allow Maul to rest for even a moment of rest, as they viciously attacked. The Jedi Master punched Maul in the gut, while her former padawan brought his own fist down upon the Sith's horned head. Mara stabbed at Maul's stomach, and as he parried, Marattok brought his own blade down upon the older Sith's lightsaber, slashing it in two. Mara jumped towards a wall, bounced off it feet first, and turned in mid-air. With the added momentum she kicked Maul in the head, sending him falling into the abyss.

With one arm, Maul grabbed onto the edge of the pit. Marattok stood above him, and crushed the Sith's fingers under his boot. With his free leg, the Dark Lord viciously kicked Maul in the face, not allowing the Sith to fall. "Luke, what has gotten into you?." rebuked Mara. Marattok turned to face his former Master, and inadvertently let the Sith free.

Maul used the chance to Force-leap out of the abyss, using the edge as leverage. He ignited what remained of his lightsaber. The single scarlet blade was soon met by Marattok's ebony one. The Dark Lord back-handed the older Sith while the Jedi Master cut at her opponent's back with her blade. 

Marattok hit Maul in the nose with the butt of his lightsaber, sending him reeling. Mara elbowed Maul in the ribs, and tumbled out of the way as Marattok slashed from above, and cut Maul into two. The dying Sith stared incredulously at Marattok, who sneered back, and kicked Maul into the melting pit as he called his opponent's lightsaber to his hand. The Two watched as Maul fell apart as his body tumbled down the pit, one calmly resigned to it and the other feeding off of the death.

**********************************

Droid Control Room.

The laser walls were now centimeters away from the group Jedi, huddled close together in the center. However, as Maul's corpse dropped into the fuel tube, and closed off the flow, the power levels dropped in the eastern side of Theed. Fortunately, for the Jedi, this was the part of Theed which the Droid Control Center was located in. The laser walls deactivated, as well as all the lights in the Center.

"What just happened?" asked Master Koth, as each Jedi ignited their lightsaber to illuminate the dark Center.

"I believe we just had a blackout." answered Master Windu.

"Well, let's get away from this laser enclosed area, just in case if the power comes back on." suggested Master Nejaa Halcyon.

"Yeah, we probably ought to go wild on these computers and consoles as well." said Master Ranik Solusar.

At this, the Jedi began slashing all the machinery they could see, leaving not a single computer undamaged. When the power finally came back on, as Maul's corpse was dissolved by the acidic fuel. The entire Center was destroyed.

"Well, I think that's pretty much it. Ya wanna go golfing? I hear Naboo has some nice courses." suggested Master Halcyon. The Jedi agreed, and filed out of the Center.

*************************************

Theed Royal Palace.

The Jedi inside were happy to see that the Droidekas were now standing by idly, unable to do anything.

"I guess the 'A' team succeeded." said Master Koon.

"Hey, Nejaa said that their team's gong golfing. Want to join'em?" asked Master Ur Manka.

The Jedi agreed, and left the Palace, headed for the golf courses.

************************************

Theed Power Station.

The Two silently walked out of the melting pit, and down the catwalk outside. Neither of them said anything about the defeat of Maul, nor looked at each other as they continued their stroll.

Having enough of the awkward silence, "Luke, you must come with me to Coruscant." Mara commanded.

"Ah, so you wish to execute me as well? I'm fairly certain I killed no Jedi, perhaps I maimed a few in my rescue, but killed none." said Marattok, unapologetically.

"Luke, I am sorry about the Council's behavior. Executing Aurra was most definitely not the answer. But neither was bombing a crowded skyhook, and endangering the lives of billions." scolded Mara.

"I foresaw that you would intervene. There was no risk. And if a few Black Sun members got hurt, big deal. They got what was coming to them." replied Marattok defiantly.

"What have you turned into Luke? You are nothing like sweet boy I knew." said Mara, appalled by Marattok's apathy.

"Like I told you, I've erased his presence completely. Only Darth Marattok remains, not that fool boy." said Luke.

"It's too bad, I loved that boy quite a bit." Mara responded. Heartened by the conflict in Marattok, she pressed onwards, "I would love to have him by my side again, a team again."

Marattok struggled to remain in the Darkness, as Mara's words cut right into him like a lightsaber blade. He then reminded himself of her admonishment and scorn of his feelings towards her. Enraged once again, "It is most unfortunate then. I suppose you will have to deal with the loss, again." Marattok spat out.

"You will come with me to Jedi Temple. I cannot allow the Sith to gain a warrior as powerful as you." Mara said.

"You'll drag my crippled body back to the Jedi, before I ever come back there willingly." Marattok responded, igniting his ebony saber.

"I do not wish to fight you, my child." said Mara, trying to diffuse the tension between them.

"I am not a child!" screamed Marattok, as he attacked Mara. The Jedi Master was forced to ignite her own ivory blade, and parry the Dark Lord's hack. She kicked the young man in the chest, and then followed it with a hurricane kick to the head, which sent Marattok tumbling down a few more levels to another catwalk.

Mara jumped down and landed beside him. Marattok got to his feet, and leapt over his former master, dodging her blade. Mara turned and nicked his chest. The Two began to battle once again, however, Mara was still the stronger. The Jedi Master easily parried the slashes and cuts Marattok sent at her, barely moving her body. The Dark Lord was enraged by the invulnerability of his opponent. Marattok gathered the Dark Side around him, and took hold of a larger amount then he had ever wielded before. Bolts of Red Lightning shot out from the Dark Lord's fingertips. Mara easily absorbed her former Padawan's attack, and sent it towards the energy pit below. "You are but a Learner Luke, I am still the Master." she stated.

Marattok again gathered the Dark Side energy about him, and instead put it into the strength of his attacks. Igniting Maul's scarlet blade, he slashed at Mara relentlessly, but this time he allowed the Dark Side to take him where it willed. The Master Jedi was now putting more energy into her defense and was forced to give ground. However, as he pressed his attack, Mara gathered the Light, and was invigorated by the life flowing through her. Mara once again easily parried The Dark Lord's cuts. The Master Jedi then moved to the offensive, slashing at Marattok, nicking and scraping his body with lightsaber cuts. The Dark Lord was now just parrying the attacks Mara was sending at him with all his energy. Examining his former Master, Marattok found that she was holding back, not even using her complete abilities.

The Dark Lord was tiring now, his parries sloppy, and his few attacks half-hearted. Mara could only be seen as a blur of motion to the eyes of a non-Force user. Marattok's body ached, and he could barely bring his lightsabers around to defend against his Master's attacks. While he parried one of his former Master's attacks, Mara punched him on his left arm, breaking the bone, causing him to drop Maul's saber. A stab to the Dark Lord's natural leg brought him to his knees in pain. The Master Jedi kicked into Marattok's chest, laying him out on the floor, unable to stand.

"You will be coming with me to the Jedi Temple." Mara said, in much pain at the sight of her crippled former Padawan.

The young man began to push himself away with his mechanical hand and leg. "I will never return with you. Never!" Marattok shouted at her. He moved to side of the catwalk, all the while watching the Master Jedi warily.

Realizing what the Dark Lord was doing, Mara reached out and grabbed hold of his natural and crippled leg. However, it was too late, as Marattok had already sent himself off into the abyss of energy. Mara was left with a human leg that extended from the foot to the mid-thigh, and could only stare into the pit dumbly, shocked to the core.

*******************************************

Two Days Later. Cathedral of Light. Theed.

The assembled Jedi stood around burning funeral pyre. Thousands of Nubians filled the pews. Luke's leg lay in the center of the circular pyre, surrounded by his clothes, and his few personal effects. Only a Holo of him and Mara was not destroyed, and Mara held that close to her heart, as what remained of Luke was reduced to ashes.

"What will happen to me now?" asked the small boy next to her, as tears rolled down his face.

Forcing herself to become calm, "Anakin, you will become my Padawan. I foresee that the resulting exodus of Jedi from the Order, from the revelation of the Council's actions, will be devastating. The fact that the Sith have apparently grown in great numbers is also a matter of concern. We will need all the Jedi we can find in the years to come." Mara answered Anakin.

"No threat of Sith, there is." said Master Yoda, who had recovered enough to join the Jedi on Naboo. "Only two there are, one Master, one Apprentice. Slain, both of them have been."

"I have to disagree." stated Count Dooku, as he walked over to Mara, Yoda, and Anakin stood. "I have studied the Sith teachings much. The Sith prophecies are quite clear. 'When a Dark Lord can stab into the heart of Light, the Sith shall rise again under his guidance. He shall forge the Sith anew with his own hand, and shall subjugate the Light to his malignant rule.' There are more Sith, I am certain." the former Jedi Master stated.

"I sense the Darkness has not dissipated. It has only grown stronger with Luke's death. There can be no doubt that the Sith have returned, at full might. We must be vigilant." Mara decided.

Nearby, Obi-Wan stood with qui-Gon, mourning for their friend. "Master, I cannot stay in the Order any longer. The Council has grown too wild, too strong. They have become arrogant with power. I feel Mara may help things, but I will not follow their commands any longer. I will be leaving Naboo with Aurra." Obi-Wan decided.

"I was discussing this with Luke before he died. I agree, I have decided to retire from the Order." said Qui-Gon.

"Where will you go, my Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Luke offered me the castle they have here in the lake country before he died. I suppose I will be staying there, with Shmi."

"With Shmi? Have you decided to settle down, my Master?" smirked Obi-Wan.

"Well, she needs a place to stay, and some company now that Anakin is leaving. She accepted my invitation to reside at the castle." answered Qui-Gon, as he watched Shmi out of the corner of his eye.

"Good Decision, my Master." Obi-Wan responded

Aurra stood with her former Master, the Dark Woman, off to the side, away from the other Jedi. "So you have left the Order as well, my Mistress?" asked Aurra incredulously.

"The Order no longer had a place for me. They've become nothing but drones now." the Dark Woman replied.

Aurra lay her head upon her Mistress' shoulders, as the flames began to die down. "Do you remember that offer that Luke made to you?" the Dark Woman asked.

"Yes... How do you know about that?" asked Aurra, now suspicious of her Mistress.

The Dark Woman smiled at her, and whispered "I can fulfill that offer, if you are interested." she proposed.

"Very well. I accept." decided Aurra, her curiosity piqued. 

A few meters away, Chancellor Palpatine cackled internally at the unaware Jedi. Only Master Jade could have detected him, and she was too deep in mourning to be fully alert. He heard Dooku's words, and marveled at their truth. /Kenobi and Sing would be joining the Sith shortly. Hundreds of Jedi will abandon the Order, Marattok has even foreseen nine hundred in total leaving the Jedi within the next year. In a little over two years, over one thousand Jedi will forsake the Order. Not even the Great Schism of many millennia before could compare to this in sheer numbers. Nothing can stop me now, absolutely nothing./ thought the arrogant Sith Master.

Positive and Negative feedback is welcomed at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks

****

Joke of Fate: Chapter Nine

An Hour After Luke Skywalker's Funeral. Cathedral of Light. Theed.

Darth Marattok watched, from a balcony, his last rites taking place. It was Jedi tradition for a Master to gather the ashes of the Padawan alone. He watched as his Master Mara sobbed quietly in the seemingly empty Cathedral. /Even though I turned, she still loves me. She's so wonderful./ Mara put most of the ashes into a silver urn, and then gathered the remaining ashes that were stuck to the funeral pyre with the Force. Collecting them in her hands, Mara inhaled them deeply, completing the ceremony. /It's surreal. Watching my own last rites. Almost like I'm in heaven and looking down on her./ He exited the balcony, after Mara left the Cathedral, the urn clutched close to her heart.

/But no, I am certainly alive. The pain attests to it./ though Marattok, as he fingered the violet and blue scars that ran down both sides of his face. The deadly radiation had opened up most of the healed scars and cuts that were on what remained of his body. The energy had also burned off much flesh on his chest, which had bothered him the most, as it had left much of his formerly tanned skin a pasty white. All the hair on his body was burned off, and his metal prosthetics were melted off too. The Bacta tank had only been able to repair most of the internal damage to his body, but the scars would remain forever, as would the white patches of skin, and the hair would take months to grow back in.

Thankfully, Marattok had managed to obtain the services of a tattoo artist to help 'decorate' his body, and cover up most of the scars. On his forehead was an intricate silver, star-shaped pattern, set in a Scarlet Sun. From the Sun, bolts of White Lightning, meant to accentuate his scars, went down the side of his face, and down onto his chest. A similar tattoo to the one on his forehead, was over his heart, the only difference being that the Star was a deep crimson, rather than scarlet. The Lightning extended down to the second Sun, and other bolts of Lightning shot out of it and crisscrossed his chest, accentuating the scars that were there now as well.

On the back of his chest, the Lightning congregated around a Blue and Black Dragon, which covered almost all the white spots on his back. It's eyes were a Sapphire Blue, matching Marattok's own. To cover up the remaining, smaller spots, ancient Sith symbols dotted his chest. His remaining, natural arm, now bore a Red and Black Dragon, which covered most of the arm. It had Emerald Green eyes, reminding him of his Master Mara. 

The Dark Lord had gotten new prosthetics, as soon as Tyrannus had come for him. His new right arm-prosthetic was quite an Improvement on the old. It had a small space for the storage of a lightsaber, or for snacks. It also had a built-in rifle, designed especially for assassinations. The grappling hook within could also come in handy. Marattok's prosthetic legs were especially designed for a Sith Lord, as they had been built to withstand the great stress lightsaber dueling would have on the legs. They were also feather-light, as agility was important for a Sith. The prosthetics were longer than his natural legs had been, and elevated him to a height of 1.76 meters. They would replaced by longer legs, once his torso had grown enough to accommodate them.

Marattok put on his Death's Head helmet, as it was much less conspicuous than his tattooed face. It's facemask also had the intricate, silver, star-shaped pattern within a Scarlet Sun, on it's forehead. The dark visors which covered his eyes were a bit annoying, but the Dark Lord could see clearly through them using the Force. The facemask needed no other features, as oxygen and carbon dioxide could permeate through the unique metal. The Dark Lord wore a black tunic, with a crimson inner shirt. as well as black pants held up by a scarlet sash, and light black nerf-hide boots that extended a little over his prosthetic knees. A blood-red cape extended from two ebony colored metallic shoulder plates, completing the menacing uniform of the Dark Lord. /I wonder if I can pick up chicks like this?/ Marattok thought.

He exited the Cathedral and headed for the Palace, cloaking himself in the Force, so as to not alert the Jedi in Theed. Marattok made his way to the Palace garden outside Tyrannus' room, and crept in through a common room window. Lord and Lady Tyrannus, were having dinner in the room as well.

"I wish you would not do that, Marattok." said the Dark Woman, getting another meal ready for their guest.

"I did not wish to mind-trick the guards, and possibly invite Master Mara's attention." said Marattok, as he sat down at the dinner table. "So, Mom, what's for dinner?" he asked, teasing the powerful Sith Lady.

The young, and foolish, Dark Lord was answered by the flight of twenty six sporks towards his head. Marattok, dodged the dangerous dinnerware, and back-flipped onto the sofa behind. "Plastic again? Come on Mom, can't we order some Pizza?"

"Please don't damage the sofa, honey. We don't want any attention from the Nubian authorities." advised Dooku, sensing that his wife was ready to pull out her lightsaber, and starting slashing about like a vornskyr on Pepper.

Calming herself, she answered the boy, who indeed was like a son. /A whiny and annoying son, but nonetheless a son./ "We're having lasagna, and I'll have you know, that I made diner tonight. Tread lightly, my child."

The Dark Lord nodded politely, not wanting to press his is luck with the Dark Woman. "So, have you decided on whether Aurra and Obi-Wan should be trained as Sith?" he asked, as he inhaled the wonderful smell of the Dark Woman's cooking. Marattok removed the helmet, and dug into his meal.

"They are too old to begin the Sith training." Dooku pointed out.

"They have the potential to become Sith Lords, greater than Exar Kun or Naga Sadow. we cannot let such potential go to waste." Marattok countered, wondering if the Dark Woman had been trained in the culinary arts.

"It is for that reason that we have decided to allow them training, if they can pass certain trials we have set up for them. We will send them on a quest. If they can complete it, without separating, they will be trained as Sith." the Dark Woman stated.

"Without separating? What is the need for such a condition?" asked Marattok, after he gulped down most of his serving.

"We are quite sure either of them could do it alone, however together, will be difficult for them. They need to learn to work with each other." Dooku answered.

"Very well. Where will they start?" the Dark Lord asked, eagerly putting seconds on his plate.

"Nal Hutta. They will be sucked into a Hutt's conflict there. Once they resolve it, they will get the second location." the Dark Woman answered.

"Hhhm. I suppose you will be aiding them in secret, and pushing them along?" Marattok asked, between mouthfuls of the lasagna.

"Actually, we were hoping that you would do that." Dooku replied, awed by the hunger of the young man. "Chew, my son, chew" he reminded.

"Sorry, pops. I want to go finish my training as a Sith Lord." responded Marattok, before he guzzled down the flask of cinchi juice before him.

"You don't need further training. I need you around here. Look, just stay around for the next couple of months. After Aurra and Obi-Wan turn, I promise you can go complete your training." Dooku replied.

"Aw, come on. Most of the Sith my age had already visited the abandoned Sith Temples." whined the young Dark Lord.

"Oh, let him go, Ben. He has too much of his Master in him to stay put long. Besides, it'll be good for him." supported the Dark Woman.

"Ah, fine. You can leave tomorrow." Dooku acquiesced. He pulled out a bag full of credits and handed it over to Marattok. "Take a shuttle to Ord Mantell. You will find the _Sith Dragon_ in docking bay 81. Now get to bed, it's late." ordered Dooku.

"Thanks pops. G'night Master Dooku. Good night Ma." Marattok said, as he left the room, and leapt out the window to avoid any cutlery that the Dark Woman threw at him.

**********************************

3 Days Later. Ord Mantell.

Darth Marattok had finally arrived the supply base known as Ord Mantell. The trip had been mind-numbingly boring, and had barely restrained himself from choking one of the sugary sweet Flight Attendants. /I guess I should cut down on the Caf./ thought Marattok.

He unlocked the Bay's doors and was astounded by what he saw. Inside was not a yacht or a starfighter, but an Ancient Sith Battlecruiser. The _Sith Dragon_ was 215 meters long, and about 50 meters wide. It was shaped much like a CR190 Corelian Corvette, on a larger scale, and with a spear-shaped head and only a two-level engine area. Marattok remembered that ship was usually equipped with six laser cannons, three concussion missile launchers, a Class-4 hyperdrive, no shields, and had a skeleton crew of twelve. The last time the ships had been used was in the Sith War, some 5,000 years ago. /That Son of a Sith tricked me!/ thought the young Dark lord angrily. /This'll take at least a month to get running, and even more to become full modernized. Ugh, looks like I'm gonna be stuck on this Outer Rim trash can for a long, long time./

*******************************************

Two Weeks After the Battle of Naboo. Room 86-34. Jedi Temple. Coruscant..

Mara tossed and turned on her bed. She had been plagued with nightmares of her battles with Luke since he had died. Mara shot up in bed, as she finally awoke from the terrifying dream. Her body was covered in sweat, which soaked trough her white nightgown. /Ugh, it's 4 AM. I'm not going to be able to fall asleep again./ she thought. 

Mara got up, and donned the robes of a Jedi Master. She walked though her spacious quarters, towards the kitchen. Being the Head Councilor had it's perks, one of which was the cavern she got as her permanent quarters. The dorm she had shared with Luke, was only 4 meters by 3 meters in total. The two bedrooms, 3 square meters each, had only consisted of a bed, and a small shelf above the bed. The fresher had the normal lavatory, sink, and a shower/bath, all within 4 square meters. She was usually in quite intimate contact with Luke, as there was barely enough space for a small puppy, let alone two humans. Now her personal Jacuzzi itself occupied 20 square meters.

Mara stepped into the kitchen, which was the size of a small sparring room. She began to prepare a pot of expensive Naboo-Roast Caf, which the Queen had given her many kilos of. Mara sensed her new Padawan wake as well, and sensed him get up and head towards the kitchen as well.

"Morning, Padawan." Mara greeted as Anakin, stepped uncertainly into the kitchen. "Come in, come in. What would you like for breakfast?" she asked, trying to set her apprentice at ease. Anakin was still a little uncomfortable with his new lavish surroundings, and was quite shy around the other Jedi.

"I'll .. uh... have whatever you're having." Anakin said, as he climbed into the Balmorran-Wood chair.

"Alright. Have you ever had scrambled ruma-bird eggs?" Mara asked, preparing their meal. Seeing Anakin's blank stare, "I guess not." she continued.

"Do you usually cook?" asked Anakin, as he fiddled with the silver spoons and forks.

"Yes, my Padawan ... former Padawan never was any good at it."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes, of course. He was ... my best friend. We had a deep connection, ever since he was 'born'. We always ... fit ... together."

"Why?" asked the curious child.

"Why? Well, I suppose it could have been because I've been with him since childhood, and he adapted to complement me. It could have been that since we did not fit in with anyone else, we just hung onto to the first other freakish Jedi we could find."

"Freakish? Why are you freakish?" Anakin asked.

"Unlike most other Jedi, Luke and I were extraordinarily powerful."

"How powerful are you?" asked the boy. "And how powerful was he? I heard Master Qui-Gon say that Luke could have been the most powerful Jedi ever."

"Well, Luke has ... had a Midi-Chlorian count of 40,100 per milliliter of blood. I have a count of 39,900 per milliliter."

"That doesn't sound like a huge difference."

"It isn't. That's why I ... defeated Luke on Naboo, and on Coruscant a year before that. Any other Jedi would have been blown away by his powers."

"Um. Ok. What about me?"

"You have a count of 27,700."

"Oh. So I'm not as good as Luke?"

"No, of course not honey." Mara comforted, rubbing the boy's head. "Power is nothing without determination or intelligence. Luke succeeded because he was clever and he never gave up. I already know that you're clever. Now, we have to see if you're going to be determined."

"I can be determined!" Anakin affirmed.

"I'm sure you can be." smiled Mara, who was instantly reminded of Luke reacting similarly at a young age. /So much like him. Much angrier however. I must be careful that Ani does not fall into the Darkness. I will not fail again./

**************************************

Three Months After the Battle of Naboo. Docking Bay 81. Ord Mantell.

Darth Marattok had completed the modifications to the _Sith Dragon_ at long last. The long months had been worth it. The ship was now fully armed and shielded, more powerful than other starship in the galaxy. To start things off, he had installed a Rendili Power System, which produced more energy than a small star. This allowed him to fit an obscene number of weapons on the _Sith Dragon_. The Dark Lord's personal Battlecruiser was now armed with twenty-six Sienar Turbolasers, thirteen Corelian Engineering Heavy Rocket Systems, as well as the powerful Kuati Shield System. But not only was his ship powerful, it was extraordinarily fast due to the Corelian Engineering Drive and Engine System. The _Sith Dragon _had a normal sub-lightspeed rate of 325 kph, and could make 1.5 past lightspeed. 

He also worked on the aesthetic features of the _Sith Dragon_, putting in new carpets, and nerf-hide leather seats. He created twelve Master bedrooms out of ninety-six small military bunk rooms, and had put in full-featured freshers in each room. The remaining bunks had been converted into a pool, a gym, a combat training room, and of course a large garden. It was much like a small hotel on the inside, more than a military vehicle. The hull of the Sith Battlecruiser had been painted jet black and was quite shiny.

/Wow, she is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Master Mara. Almost./ thought Marattok as he entered the ship. Pulling out his comlink, the Dark Lord gave instructions to the crew. "I want this ship prepped and ready to go within twenty minutes. SBD-1, I want you on the bridge in five minutes." He had built a crew of one hundred and twenty five Sith Battle Droids, with higher logical functions and great analytical skills, but still quite subservient in their programming. The Droid resembled the Super Battle Droids that the Techno Union was developing, and were equipped with both lightsabers and repeating blasters, as well as various cleaning equipment to keep the craft shipshape.

"Have the supplies been loaded on? Have we been fueled yet? Has Ord Mantell Space Control permitted us to leave the system yet?" he asked of the Droid.

"Yes, my Lord. We have been equipped …" SBD-1, nicknamed Speedy, droned on. Marattok already knew the answers to his questions, but it increased the Droid's self-esteem to be put in such a position of power. For some reason, he had put elements of a protocol droid into his Sith Battle Droids. Yet the droids were reminiscent of humans because of that, and somewhat companionable.

"Good. Speedy, set a hyperspace course for Almas, we're leaving now." Marattok commanded, noticing that the Droid has ceased it's prattling.

*********************************

Jedi Temple. Coruscant.

Anakin worriedly watched his Master, as she seemed to be in another world. "Master? Master, are you okay?" asked the young Padawan.

'"Huh? Oh." replied Mara, as she got out of her trance-like state. "I've had a vision of the future. The Sith will attack the Academy on Almas. Go prep the _Eagle_ for immediate take-off. I will alert the other Council members." Mara commanded.

"Yes, Master." said Anakin, as hurried to obey her orders.

********************************************

Two Days Later. Jedi Academy. Almas.

Jedi Master Lanius Qel-Bertuk walked through the Academy halls perturbed. He sensed the Sith Temple on the far side of the planet, exude great power over the last few days, and had guessed that the Sith might wish to return to it. He was quite worried, as the Academy had been a storage center for Sith Artifacts for many hundreds of years. The Sith would most likely want them back, now that they had revealed themselves. As such, he had sent his students away, and called upon his some of the most powerful knights and Masters to defend the station from the coming Sith attack. Masters Windu, Koon, Koth, Ur Manka, Piell, and Knights Mundi, Vos, and Unduli, had all come to aid him. However he was still quite worried now. Perhaps Skywalker was dead, but there had been Sith in the past who pulled off similar feats of defeating large numbers of Jedi. Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma were prime examples of almost invincible Dark Lords.

The deafening sound of an explosion interrupted Qel-Bertuk's thoughts. The tall, menacing figure of Darth Marattok stepped through the blown away doors to the Academy. In a few moments the nine defenders were at the entrance, waiting for the seemingly unknown Dark Lord to attack. The Jedi moved back as the Dark Lord entered the Academy.

"You will not be able to leave here alive." threatened Master Windu. The nine Jedi ignited their lightsabers. The Dark Lord laughed at them. Green and white balls of Force Energy formed in his palms. The balls of energy slammed into the Jedi, who could not deflect them quickly enough. The Jedi fell to their knees, and were now at the Dark Lord's command.

"You will lead me to the Forbidden section of you Library. Now go slaves." the Dark Lord commanded.

The Jedi had no choice but to meekly obey his orders.

*****************************************

__

Jade Eagle. Hyperspace.

Mara meditated in the lounge of her ship. Her Padawan, Anakin was at the controls. He was not quite the pilot Luke was, nonetheless, the boy was good for a beginner. Mara tried to find calm in meditation, but as had been the case since Luke's death, the calm would not come to her. Mara finally gave up on meditating, realizing that it was futile. She walked over to the cabin, and remembered the many times she had watched Luke's exhilaration at flying. Her former Padawan had seemed to live for it, just as he lived for her. Anakin was much the same way, although he was not as loyal to, or obsessed with, his Master as Luke had been.

"Hello Master." greeted Anakin, as he finally realized her presence. "See anything new about those Sith guys?"

"No, Padawan. I have not been able to get into a meditative trance. So, how are you enjoying the flight?" Mara asked, not wanting to think anymore on the subject of Sith Lords.

"It's great! I've never felt so ... free! It's even better than pod racing! Do you feel like that too?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. It's one of the things I enjoy most."

"What else do you like to do?" asked the curious boy.

"Well, I like to dance, and swim, and play 'Galactic Risk' and 'Corporate Sector Monopoly'. What about you, Padawan? I'm sure you did other things besides racing on Tatooine."

"I like to build stuff, like droids and pods, and stuff. Do you like to do that?"

"Yes, I suppose. I do not do that kind of thing often, though."

"Why not? It would be wizard working on a ship like this!" exclaimed Anakin.

"Luke, my Padawan ... ex-Padawan used to do stuff like that." Mara answered sadly.

"Oh. Sorry I reminded you of that. I didn't mean to." apologized Anakin.

"It's not your fault. Besides, I have to get over it eventually."

"We're coming up on Almas." Anakin announced, before he pulled the disengaging the craft from hyperspace.

"Head to the part of the planet that's bright green." instructed Mara, indicating a small patch of land on the planet's smallest continent. "The Acad3emy is in the center of that patch." she continued.

************************************************

Jedi Library. Jedi Academy. Almas.

Marattok idly looked through the shelves and shelves of books that were collecting dust in the Jedi Library. He had read through the entire Jedi collection at the Temple. Marattok had even written a few theses about the dynamics of matter manipulation and the disassociation of mind and body that a Jedi strove to attain. The Librarian, Jocasta Nu, had always possessed a special liking of him since then, and she had allowed him to read through some of the books and manuscripts even most Jedi Masters were not permitted to see. Although, that might have been more because Master Mara had written a good number of them, rather than any favoritism of Librarian Nu.

Master Qel-Bertuk finally led them to the Forbidden Library. Inside were all the Sith Artifacts and Tomes that the Jedi Order possessed. The room exuded a darkness, that was quite disturbing to a LightSider. Marattok basked in the dark glow, feeling a sort of Sith 'High'. Master Qel-Bertuk removed an actual bronzteel key from within his robes. He unlocked the door, which opened by the power of the Dark Side, beckoning the Dark Lord to enter and make use of the objects within. Marattok stepped through the threshold, and felt the Dark Side leap out at him, as a puppy would upon seeing their owner. He embraced it, and comforted it, as the Dark Side had feelings too.

The Dark Lord looked around, and was disappointed. /In over 5 millennia, the Jedi could only acquire three manuscripts and a Sword? Fairly pathetic. Nevertheless, I must take what I can get./ "Gather the manuscripts, and load them onto my ship." Marattok commanded.

He walked over to the long, silver Sword. The Sword was slightly over a meter long, with a curved, ebony hilt that had the same silver pattern Marattok's mask and forehead did. /It's like the Sword is talking to me. 'Take me. Wield me. I am a part of you.' Quite freaky. Wow, this is light. More agile than even Master Mara's lightsaber./ he thought, swinging the Sword about. /It's like a mirror of my Force-presence. It exudes Darkness just as I do. And this blade is magnificent. It's better than any mirror crystal I've ever seen. My face is reflected perfectly in it. Wait a second, I haven't taken off my mask! It's looking right through me. Dude, this is creepy./ thought Marattok, as he attached the Sword to his belt and exited the room.

******************************************

Dark Jungle. Almas.

Darth Marattok walked through the jungles of Almas. He had left the Jedi shackled with to the doors of the Jedi Academy, with no memory of his Force-signature nor of the _Sith Dragon_. However, the Dark Lord did want the Jedi to remember his appearance and power, so their memories were not totally erased. They also were left unconscious, as they would most likely call for urgent help from some nearby Republic Fleet, and that could not be chanced … yet. He also took the precaution of hiding his ship beneath one of the planet's many lakes, that no explorer or tourist would discover it by accident.

He had no fear that any harm could befall him, now. Master Mara would still take a day to arrive here in the _Jade Eagle _if he estimated correctly. /Master Mara. I miss her. The hunger I have for her has grown, by leaps and bounds, since I dueled her on Naboo. I suppose that hunger will never be fulfilled./ thought Marattok sorrowfully.

The Dark Lord hacked his was through the dense jungle with the ebony-bladed lightsaber that Master Mara had built for him and with the Sword he had found in the Academy. The Sword felt right in his hands, like it was made just for him. /It's kind of like meditating. This thing is pretty cool. At least it's not revealing my true features now. Now that was freaky./

Marattok pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, as he finally reached the Sith Temple. It had been built over ten millennia ago, by either the tenth Dark Lord, Naga Sadow, or one of his descendants. The darkness exuding from the Temple was chaotic, and malignant. /Sidious would love this place./ thought Marattok in disgust. However, it was rumored that Sadow had kept the greater portion of his Sith Amulets here, so the Dark Lord proceeded with his quest.

Upon entering the Temple, flames began to spurt forth from torches that lined the hallways. The Chaos swirled about him, encircled him, and tried to overcome him. Marattok lashed out with anger and hatred, but found that it was simply absorbed by the Chaos which now presented itself in bodily form.

"What fool dares enter my Temple?" rasped the decrepit Naga Sadow.

"I am Darth Marattok, Dark Lord of the Sith. I have come to collect your Amulets and continue my Sith training." Marattok answered, refusing to let the old geezer intimidate him.

The elderly Dark Lord laughed at Marattok. "Many a fool has come here, trying to take my Amulets, but you are the most laughable of them all. I can see through your armor, child. Some teenage whippersnapper thinks he can defeat me? I, who have destroyed thousands of Jedi in my lifetime? No mere boy can hope of even entertaining me, let alone overpowering me." cackled the feeble Dark Lord.

"I am no boy!" shouted Marattok, as he struck out with bolts of Red Lightning. Sadow merely absorbed them as the Lightning hit his Force Barrier, and he began to grow in power.

"Ooh, feisty! I will gain enough power from your death to last me another ten millennia!" Sadow guffawed.

Realizing that his rage was pointless, Marattok focused his anger. Blue balls of energy, powerful enough to destroy a small moon, shot out of his hands straight towards Sadow.

The Sith only laughed harder, and seemed to grow stronger as he absorbed the attacks. Sadow was visibly losing years off his body, and now stood straight, with gray and black hair instead of the previous white. "Keep it coming boy, I'll be able to live forever with this kind of power!" he crowed.

Marattok struggled to find a strategy to defeat the ancient Sith Lord. Realizing that his Sword was calling out to him, Marattok examined it for a moment. Finally realizing how he could triumph over Sadow, the Dark Lord began to meditate on his pain. The pain of losing limbs, the pain of being alone, the pain of losing his Master. The Darkness wrapped itself around Marattok, and he channeled the Darkness through his Sword. A concentrated blast of Dark Side energy, that every Force-sensitive in the galaxy could sense, shot towards the ancient Sith. Sadow could only watch in horror as the blast ripped through his Force Barrier and exploded into his abdomen. The Sith was instantly reduced to dust, and the Dark Side consumed the former Dark Lord's spirit.

The Darkness of the Temple wrapped itself around Marattok, and capitulated to his commands as it was assimilated into his ever-growing Force-presence. The Temple revealed the location of the powerful Sith Amulets to the young Dark Lord, who had proven himself worthy. Marattok walked through the many hallways of the Labyrinth-like Temple and finally arr9ived at the Cavern where his treasure lay.

In a fountain surrounded by gray dog-like creatures, Marattok observed the scintillation of the Sith Amulets in the red water. He counted thirteen Amulets lying in the pool, each of them having the power to cause a supernova of stars. The Dark Lord was drawn to them, like a Hutt was to spice, and had to restrain himself from diving into the shallow pool.

With a wave of his hand, the dogs were asleep. Marattok walked over to the fountain, and picked the thirteen Amulets out of the water. The Dark Lord took off his left glove, allowing his natural hand to absorb the Amulets into his body. /I feel great. Ooh, so much power. But I need more. I bet Master Mara could still wipe the floor with me. I need more./

Marattok walked out of the Temple, and considered it for a few moments. /The Dark Side presences that had inhabited the Temple have died with Sadow or have been assimilated into my own spirit. The Temple is nothing more than a shell now. It can serve no purpose to any future Sith. Perhaps, I could leave a little calling card for the Jedi to see./

The Dark Lord reached out with the Dark Side, and decimated the Temple, leaving only ashes behind. The Dark Jungle, which had been teeming with life was turned into a barren wasteland, leaving no evidence that it had once been inhabited by billions of creatures. Marattok smiled contently, as he carved out his silver pattern on the former Temple grounds. Finishing his work, the young Dark Lord journeyed towards his ship.

************************************

Jedi Academy. Almas.

Mara healed the nine Jedi she had found shackled to the doors of the Academy, while her new Padawan stood guard, watching the forests for any movement. Slowly, but surely, the Jedi began to wake.

"What happened?" Mara asked of Master Qel-Bertuk.

"The Sith attacked. He took the manuscripts we had in the Forbidden Library. The Sword! He took the Sword that Ulic Qel-Droma forged!" replied Master Qel-Bertuk, quite agitated.

Their conversation was interrupted by a Dark Surge in the Force, that sent all the Jedi present to their knees, howling in pain. Mara, however, did not give in to the slight pressure she felt in her head. Wrapping herself within the Light, she began to build a Force Barrier around the Sith Temple, and the Dark Jungle where it was located. This relieved the pain from the other Jedi's minds, and allowed them to shakily stand back up.

However, Mara's task was not yet done. Another surge of Dark Side energy occurred, and Mara strengthened her Barrier, creating further layers to combat the Darkness. A third blast, much more powerful than the first two combined, knocked the other Jedi unconscious, and would have destroyed them had Mara not once again contained the Darkness, and took the brunt of it's power upon herself. The Dark energies were swirling about a presence outside the Temple now, and Mara forcibly prevented it from stretching out over the entire solar system.

For over an hour, the Jedi Master contained the Darkness from spreading and contaminating other things. The Darkness grew stronger, and stronger, and was somewhat familiar. Again, an explosion of the Dark Side was felt, yet this time the destruction was massive, and Mara could feel the pain of billions of life forms, and their sudden erasure from the Force. She began to weaken, but did not give, as she put more of her reserve energies into confining the Darkness. Finally, the Darkness disappeared, without a trace, and the Dark energies retreated into the presence.

/A Dark Lord has attacked, there can be no doubt./ thought Mara, as she dropped the Force Barrier that had contained the Darkness. The other Jedi were beginning to reawaken from their comas, and stared at her in awe, wonderment, and quite a bit of fear.

"We will investigate the Dark occurring that happened where the Temple once was. You will all accompany me." she commanded, as she strode towards her ship, without so much as a glance at the terrified but obedient Jedi who followed her.

************************************

__

Sith Dragon. Hyperspace.

/Damn./ was all Darth Marattok could think of as he looked out his forward viewport. /I didn't even sense her until after she dropped her Barrier. I know she couldn't have sensed me, but I have got to be more cautious from now on./ he admonished himself.

Marattok had taken off the Dark Lord attire, and was now wearing the pajamas his Master had woven for him many years ago. Unlike most fabrics, the silk of a ysalamiri would expand and grow with the wearer, if the wearer was Force-sensitive. The black pajamas with pictures of Ewoks sporadically spread around were quite comfortable, and still smelt of his Master's favorite bleach, Snuggle. /Wow, I don't think that I've ever thought weird thoughts like I've thought this week. Damn, there it was it again. I need to get on some relaxants or something./

"Speedy, take command of the bridge. I'm gonna go get some shut eye. Wake me an hour before we arrive at the Yavin system." he commanded, before leaving the bridge.

***************************************

Former Dark Jungle. Almas.

Mara exited the _Eagle_, outside the silver pattern she had seen from the atmosphere. The ten Jedi behind her stepped out onto the barren ground hesitantly, unnerved by the tremendous Darkness they sensed. They stayed close to the ship, as Mara walked towards the center of the Darkness, seemingly not frightened in the east by it's ferocity.

"Master Jade, perhaps, this isn't such a good idea. The Darkness in this place is too seductive and dangerous for a Jedi. We can observe the area from orbit." suggested Master Windu.

"I've lived with the darkness all my life, and even I am uncomfortable with stepping foot into this barren wasteland." commented Knight Vos.

"Very well, you may take the _Eagle_ into orbit, I will stay here and mediate on this place. I suggest you hide within the shadows of this planet's moon while I'm here. When I am finished, I will inform you." Mara instructed. She sat down in the center of the Darkness, as the other Jedi fled into the safety of the _Eagle_, and took off at full speed.

She pulled the Light towards her, trapping the remnants of the Darkness. After examining each speck of dust, Mara then purged the Darkness from it. Plants began to grow in the barren land, and as Mara went on, a new Jungle was born. However, around the star-shaped pattern an aura of Darkness was untouched by Mara's efforts, and would most likely remain forever. When she finally gleaned all the information she could, it was about midnight. Mara called out to Anakin through the Force, rousing him from slumber, and instructed him to pick her up.

The _Jade Eagle _hovered over the center of the star, it's landing ramp down. The other Jedi were still antsy about the star, yet were amazed by the eradication of the surrounding Darkness and by the growth of a forest filled with Light. Mara Force-leapt onto the ship, and was greeted by deathly quiet hallways. She closed the ramp, and headed inside, amused by the Jedi's fear. /Perhaps I can have a little fun with them./ she thought, smiling to herself.

Mara arrived at the lounge sensing that the Jedi were assembled there. Cloaking her Force-presence, Mara strode in, lightsaber drawn. "Muahahaha! Prepare to die, Jedi scum!" she shouted.

A few Jedi fainted right away, while others wetted their pants before drifting into unconsciousness. The only one left alert was Anakin, who was amused by his Master's antics. "Haha, can't fool me Master. I cans still sense you Presence, ever so slightly, through our bond."

"Most unfortunate. Nevertheless, we must get going. The Sith has a lead on us. Set a course for Yavin IV. I am certain that the Sith is heading there next." she commanded.

Anakin obeyed, and in minutes they were on the Sith Lord's trail.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Really, NONE of them. I am not making any profit out of this except, except for self-satisfaction. If you wish, post a review here or e-mail me at DarthKottaram@yahoo.com. Thanks

****

Joke of Fate: Chapter Ten

Three Days After Almas Conflict. Great Sith Temple. Yavin IV.

Darth Marattok walked through the hallways of the ancient Massassi Temples of Yavin. Unlike Almas, the Jedi had no Academy situated here, but rotated a single monitor on a weekly basis. This week, the monitor was Jedi Master Yaddle. /I know she's here somewhere, but she's cloaking herself well. She probably hopes to wait it out until Master Mara gets here in a week or so. Can't let that happen, can I?/ thought Marattok evilly.

He began to flood the Temple with his Dark energies. The Dark Lord noticed two spots on his Dark Glory, one Light and one Dark. /Another Sith Lord? Hmm, possibly one of the ancient Sith that Exar Kun trained here. I don't see how he could hide so well from the senses of Jedi Masters, for many thousands of years. This Sith must be powerful indeed. Now, to the matter at hand./

Marattok chased the revealed Jedi out of the Temple, and into the jungle outside. /So, she wishes to lose me within the jungle, eh? Not going to happen./ A wall of Darkness was erected in front of the diminutive Jedi Master. She slammed right into it, losing precious time in her escape. Master Yaddle got up, and was about to run another direction, when she felt the hand of Darkness around her throat.

The Jedi Master made odd choking sounds as she was lifted into the air. "So sorry, my friend. But you must realize, that I cannot allow you to inform Master Mara of my existence." the Dark Lord apologized. Marattok penetrated her mental shields, and erased any memories she could have of his identity. However, she would remember the terrifying power and appearance of Darth Marattok for the rest of her days. When he was done, Marattok released his hold around Master Yaddle's throat, allowing the tiny Jedi to collapse onto the ground, unconscious. /That was fun./ reflected Marattok, as he made his way back to the Temple. /Perhaps I should make a habit of hunting Jedi./ thought the Dark Lord with evil delight.

He entered the Great Temple, and began looking around for the other Dark presence. Marattok did not have to look far, however, as the Force spirit appeared before him, in classic blue ghostie form. "Greetings, my Lord. I have been expecting you. You wish to complete your training in the Dark Arts, yes?" the spirit of Exar Kun asked. /This is my ticket out of this hellhole. I can resurrect myself in his body, and using the ocean of power he has within, I can take my rightful place as Lord of the galaxy./ Kun thought.

"That is correct, O Ancient Lord." responded Marattok, pleased by Kun's respectful behavior. However, he had read that the ancient Sith, Freedon Nadd, had greeted Kun in a similar way. Nadd had attempted to take over Kun's body, and retake his throne on Onderon. /This ghost is aiming for the same thing. But I might as well play along for now, and learn what I can from this old codger./

"Then we should begin quickly, my Lord. There is not much time." said Kun, beckoning the Dark Lord to follow.

*****************************

__

Jade Eagle. Hyperspace.

Mara lay on her bed, writhing underneath the covers. Another nightmare of the past assaulted her. Time had not lessened the pain, and seemed to actually make the dreams more painful. No amount of meditation could assuage her of guilt, and the nightmares did not help.

As usual, she dreamt of her first battle with Luke. She was in her own body, and yet could not control the actions she took or the emotions she felt. Mara felt the anger and pain at her Padawan for hurting her Master, and the Sith Apprentice Jerec. She saw the innocence in his eyes, as well as the grief. Mara saw herself send one of Luke's two lightsabers flying away. She was powerless to stop herself from kicking Luke in the chest, and spinning around to sever the boy's right arm, disarming him completely. Mara saw the pain and look of betrayal on his face, and was willing to rip her own eyes out to avoid her Padawan's pathetic appearance.

She felt herself spin around to block a killing blow from Sifo-Dyas, and felt her stomach turn over, just like it had at the same point, in realization. Mara watched herself battle the now doubly-armed Sith Lord, and saw herself easily pushing him back. She saw Jerec stand up easily, having finished his task of manipulating her. Mara saw herself withering under the blows of four lightsabers, as she was not putting her all into the battle. Mara remembered the feeling of helplessness, and the urge to die, feeling horrible at what she had done to her Padawan.

Mara fell in her dream, and saw the blades of Jerec about to finish her off, and was revolted by the acceptance of death she had at that point. She remembered the hope and joy she had felt, seeing Luke slash through his rival, showing that he loved and cared for her still. Then Mara remembered what would happen, and was powerless to intervene. She saw the almost unconscious Luke battle with the rejuvenated Sith Master. Mara saw her Padawan run though with a lightsaber, and saw him fall to his knees. Mara looked into his eyes and saw the beginnings of Darkness, as his face now longer held innocence, but hatred and anger. She saw his face change, and the walls around her began to change as well.

She was now in Theed Power Station again, and saw her Padawan charge her. Mara unwillingly kicked her Padawan off the catwalk, to one below and to the side. She jumped down, and battled her Padawan as she had that fateful day. Mara again saw pain on his face when she broke his arm and stabbed him in the leg. She saw his desperation, but could not move to aid him. Mara tried to stop what happened next, but could not, and helplessly watched her Padawan destroy himself once again by jumping in the energy pit.

Mara finally awoke, and vomited onto the floor. This was becoming routine for her, and she now felt no need to end it. /I don't really deserve a peaceful night's sleep. I have any right to it./ She got up, and set about cleaning up the mess she had made.

*****************************

One Week Later.

"You have but one more task to complete to achieve Mastership, my Lord." stated Kun, as they walked through the Yavin jungle. He had taught the young Dark Lord all the abilities and powers that he knew.

"I was under the impression that I had learned all the secrets of the Darkness." said Marattok, as they entered the Temple.

"There is one secret you have not learned." smiled Kun. He called the Amulet from within his spirit, and used it's awesome powers. A blast of Dark Side energy, designed to destroy Marattok's soul came from the Ancient Dark Lord's hand.

Marattok effortlessly absorbed the energy of Kun's attack, and held it in his hands for a few moments. "Bad idea, O Foolish Lord. Now, I'll make a few alterations to your attack and here." he said, sending the attack back at the Ancient Sith.

Kun only laughed and absorbed the energy again. "Fool, do you think it would be so easy to destroy me? I who have controlled thousands of Jedi minds at the same point? I who have killed Jedi Masters in the Halls of the Republic Senate? Knowledge is nothing compared to power. You don't know the power of the Sith Amulet I possess. Even Sadow and Nadd could not control the amount of Dark Side energy that I could." he cackled. Red Lightning came from Kun's fingertips, and send Marattok flying back.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" the Sith guffawed, as he made Marattok thrash on the stone floors. The young Dark Lord was dying, and quite slowly due to Kun's overconfidence. Reaching out for the Light, Marattok built a Force Barrier around himself, and healed the injuries that the Lightning had caused. Maintaining the Barrier with Light energy, the Dark Lord reached out to the Darkness, and sent a blast of Force Fire towards the Sith.

Kun fell back, and stopped his attack. Marattok took advantage, combining both his Light and Dark energies, and sent them at Kun in the form of a Force Dragon. Kun shrieked in terror as his hold on the Temple, and on the souls he used as fuel was torn to shreds. The Ancient Spirit was sent spiraling into the abyss of Sith Hell.

Marattok smiled, and picked up the Amulet that Kun had left behind, and absorbed it into his body. He turned to leave the Temple, when he felt the emergence of new Force presences from within the Temple walls. Marattok saw the souls of millions of those who had been killed by Kun. They had been used by the Ancient Sith Lord to stay in the corporeal realm. The soul of a elderly Mon Calamari, using a walking stick hobbled over to the young Dark Lord. "Thank you, young Skywalker. We are grateful for your intervention." In an instant the spirits disappeared, and became one with the Force after many millennia of imprisonment.

"Weird." thought Marattok, as he walked towards his ship. As he reached the edge of the jungle, the young Dark Lord turned and created a hammer of Darkness. He crushed the Temple complex, leaving only a crater and dust where the structures had been. Marattok entered the jungle, and made his way to the Sith Battlecruiser.

Soon, the _Sith Dragon_ was in hyperspace. Only a few seconds later, the _Jade Eagle_ came out of hyperspace, and descended into the atmosphere of Yavin IV.

"We are too late. The Dark Lord has come and gone. He has taken whatever he wanted from the Temple, and destroyed it as well." said Mara, as the _Eagle_ landed within the moon's jungles.

"And what of Master Yaddle?" asked Knight Mundi, concerned for his long-time friend.

"She is alive…barely. However, I feel that any real damage has probably occurred to her mental state. Much like the nine of you, she must have been traumatized by the Dark Lord." answered Mara.

She left the ship's cabin, and leapt out onto the forest floor. Mara headed off in a direction, with ten uncertain Jedi following her. Soon, they came upon the crumbled body of Master Yaddle. She seemed to be in some sort of healing trance, that was most certainly involuntary.

"How could this happen?" asked Master Windu, amazed by the strange resonance of the healing trance.

"The Sith forced this trance upon her." answered Mara. "It obviously isn't ready to kill a Jedi yet. Which leads me to the conclusion that this Sith is a former Jedi."

"But who? Over a thousand Jedi have left the Order in the past two years. This could be any one of them." stated Master Qel-Bertuk.

"Well, it's human and male from what I can tell. That narrows it down to about 400 or so candidates." Mara replied. "Take Master Yaddle to the ship. I will meditate on what happened here." she said, walking towards the center of the silver star.

The Jedi Master sat in the epicenter of destruction, and began to call the Light towards her. It wrapped around her, and she attempted to restore life to the barren land. However, the Darkness was stronger now, and left a larger residue. Mara pulled more of the Light into her, assaulting the Dark energies around her and driving most of them away. She gleaned bits of information from the ashes around and began to see visions of what had transpired.

Images came at Mara at dizzying speeds. She began to piece them together, one by one, until she discovered exactly what had happened. Mara was shocked back into reality upon that discovery. She made her way back to the ship, calming herself the entire time. Mara entered her ship, in a somber mood that disturbed her fellow Jedi.

"What is wrong Mara?" asked Knight Vos.

"Apparently, the Dark Lord used both the Light and Dark at the same time, to destroy a Sith ghost that was in the Great Temple." Mara answered.

The Jedi stared at her in astonishment. What Mara has just said had been thought to be impossible. The implications of this debased the Jedi belief that there could only be Dark and Light in the universe, no Gray area.

"We must not inform the other Jedi of this." said Master Windu.

"Concur, I do. Destroy the Jedi, this information can." agreed Master Yaddle.

"Hiding this information will serve to hurt our cause. We must rethink our philosophy." urged Mara.

"I agree with Mara. We have the responsibility to reveal this to the other Jedi." said Vos, who was a roguish Knight much like Mara.

"This information can strengthen our Order, if we use it wisely." said Master Qel-Bertuk.

"If it is used wisely. That will most likely not to be the case. We must preserve and secure our Order against the threat of the Sith's return." said Master Ur Manka. "Prude thinking never hurt anyone."

"How can you say that? If this Sith gains an army, he will be virtually invincible." stated Master Koon.

"We must be bold and strike back at the heart of the Sith Order. We must inspire confidence in the other Jedi." said Knight Unduli.

"If we stay back now, we would seal our fate. We must act now, while we still have the chance." agreed Master Koth.

"In any case we must bring this up before the Council and some of the other Masters. I foresee that the Sith will take advantage of their new powers. We will need many Jedi to defeat them." Mara decided. "Anakin, we will be returning to Coruscant tonight. Get us into Hyperspace. I will be meditating in my quarters." she announced, before leaving the lounge.

************************************

Two Days Later. Kamino.

"Is this all that you need?" asked Darth Marattok, getting ready to go back onto the _Sith Dragon_.

"Yes, my Lord. It will be more than sufficient." answered Prime Minister Lama Su.

"Very well. I will back within the week. For now, commence on the second set." Marattok commanded. "I would be very displeased to find that information of this, came to the attention of anyone but those involved." the Dark Lord threatened, poking the tall Kaminoan the chest.

"Of course, my Lord." the Prime Minister replied, knowing full well what a ark Lord was capable of.

*************************************

Three Days Later. Chancellor Palpatine's Office.

"We cannot tolerate your methods of 'peace' and 'order' any longer, your Excellency." stated Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan.

"I must agree, with the Viceroy. The Balmorran Conflict is a perfect example, Chancellor." added Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila. "You ordered the Republic Fleet to intervene, even before the first round of negotiations between the Balmorrans and the Ghormans could even finish."

"Nevertheless, my strategy did work. With the Republic Fleet in orbit, both sides were quite eager to accept the Republic's peace plan." Chancellor Palpatine answered. For the past months, since he had personally intervened in the Nubian Conflict, many of the more peaceful and liberal core worlds had been quite critical of him, and called his action as one of personal gain Many Corporate Industries had jumped onto Palpatine's bandwagon, as he seemed to guarantee that the Republic would allow them to trade freely, for a small price. Palpatine had been given a beachfront villa on Bothawui, a starship from Kuat, etc., and his political party had been flooded with soft money contributions.

On the opposite side of the political spectrum, many of the of the more conservative and distrustful rim worlds had seen his military action as a restriction of rights. Many were against the forced 'Peace and Order' campaign, and had protested vehemently.

Both sides had banded together, in various groups. A few planets had seceded from the Republic, and were now called the Separatists. The most prominent of these planets were Seccorra, which was ruled by former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Dooku, the leader of the Separatist movement, had ranted against the corruption of the Republic for over two years. He had argued that the cause of this was that the Republic was far too large to run properly. After Palpatine's action at Naboo, he had denounced it as an imperialistic and authoritarian action, meant to take away freedoms from the general populace. Most ignored his warnings, but there were some who listened. Previously, the Separatist movement only had thirty-two members, most being outer-rim planets, like Tatooine, Bakura, and Derris IV. But that was changing, as more and more Republic members felt that their interests were not being looked after, and also feared and resented their more powerful counterparts..

The cause of this was the Scythe Alliance. Deep Core Planets such as Byss, Bortras, Firro, and Carida were frightened of the growing power of non-core planets. For over a millennia, the Chancellor had always been a former Core or Deep Core Senator. Palpatine was from a small, Mid-Rim planet, which alienated them quite a bit. They had been pushing for his resignation for quite some time now.

Now, Palpatine was apparently assuming the task of bringing the Republic back together, and consolidating his power. There were those in his way, however. Organa and Mothma were but the two most prominent examples.

"We cannot accept this, Palpatine." responded Organa rudely.

"I will be proposing a vote of no-confidence in you, at tomorrow's session" warned Mothma. "I suggest you stay home for this session, if you do not want public embarrassment like your predecessor."

"That is most unfortunate, my friends. But I assure, I will be Chancellor for a long time." Palpatine said, ushering the two out.

Once they had left, Marattok revealed himself from behind Palpatine's chair. "It appears that we must … eliminate … your opposition in the Senate." he stated, setting himself down on the chair Mothma had just vacated.

"And how would you do that? Choke them to death, one by one? No, my friend, negotiation and diplomacy would much more efficient than that." replied Palpatine.

"There are more … effective … options." advised Marattok, smiling beneath his mask at Sidious' overconfidence.

*************************************

Outer Walls of the Jedi Temple.

Marattok climbed up the side of the Temple, using the grappling hook that was a part of his arm. /83-34, 84-34, 85-34, ah finally 86-34./ Darth Sidious had no idea where Marattok was, just assuming it had something to do with the upcoming event. /Boy is he wrong!/

He took out his lightsaber, and cut through the transparisteel window of his Master Mara's bedroom. Stepping inside the cavernous bedroom, Marattok's eyes searched around for his target. Mara lay on the bed tossing and turning, seemingly in a nightmare. She slept in the white transparent nightgown he had bought for her many years ago, when he was too innocent to realize why a male bought these things for a woman. The see-through nightgown barely fit over her significant assets, and showed them of quite nicely. Marattok's hunger for her grew as he watched her. He felt drawn into her, like a moth to a firelight, but knew he would be destroyed if Mara awoke.

Marattok crept closer to her, and pulled out his weapon. She had stopped tossing in bed, and seemed to relax in his presence. Marattok attempted to place it against her neck, but realized she was wearing the brooch he had made her more than a year previous. /She's never taken it off./ the insight came at him making him feel slightly guilty about what he planned to do. He instead placed the weapon over her heart, on her bare chest, and pulled the trigger. Liquid poured out from the weapon and into her veins. He knew Mara was not on guard in the Temple, thinking that none could cloak themselves from her. /She did not count on me still living./ smiled Marattok.

Mara convulsed for a few moments, and blacked out completely. Now done with phase one, he took another weapon from his robe. He placed it against her arm, and inserted the needle into her. Blood flowed out of her, and into the vials of the weapon. He colleted a hundred milliliters of blood, before withdrawing the needle.

He ran his natural hand through her beautiful, reddish-gold hair. /Master Mara is so beautiful. I can't wait till I'm done./ he thought gleefully. /Than I can have her company as much as I want./ Taking out a vibroblade, he cut off a portion of her hair. Marattok carefully placed the hair in a container.

Marattok move down to her feet, and tickled her soles lightly. Mara giggled and moaned slightly in her sleep. Knowing that his Master was a heavy sleeper, Marattok continued tickling her for another ten minutes, before remembering he had to leave before dawn. Taking out a small, scissor-like object, he clipped off some toe-nails, and put them in another container.

He then moved upwards on her body, to her mouth. Placing his hand on her ribs, he began to tickle her in earnest. She giggled profusely, still deep in sleep. Marattok took the opportunity to place a foamarubber piece in her jaws, forcing them open. She stopped giggling, and began to snore lightly. Mara's tongue hung out of her mouth now, over her lips, creating a most seductive sight. She drooled slightly, and Marattok caught her drool in another vial. After twenty minutes of this, the vial was full and he removed the foamarubber piece, allowing her mouth to close. He wiped away the remaining drool with his hand, and put the container away.

Taking out a cotton swab, he moved to her ears, looking for wax. Mara kept her ears clean enough to be eaten out of, and Marattok was hard pressed to find any. He gathered a few microscopic specks, but enough for his purposes. Finally done, he collected all his tools, and put them in his robes. 

He turned to leave, but as he approached the window, Mara began writhing again. /That nightmare must be pretty strong if it's recurring./ He approached her, and reached out into her mind. /That was way too easy to get into her mind. I thought she severed the Padawan bond with me. Yes, there is no Padawan bond anymore./ he concluded, after analyzing their minds further. But as he probed deeper into his subconscious, he found a second link, stronger than any Padawan bond could ever be. /Nor could the bond of a mother to child be a tenth as strong as this. I was right, we are destined to be together!/ he thought happily.

Marattok finally reached into her mind, and saw her nightmare. /These are nightmares of our battle with each other. Wow. This has been going on since I left the Order? Whoa, she must have a lot of guilt built up. So like her, my beautiful goddess./ he reflected sadly. /What if I deepen the bond we still have further? She would certainly feel my presence, but would chalk it up to the connection of the dead to their loved ones. This would prevent any nightmares. Now, about the guilt. Hmm. Got it!/ realized the young man. Opening himself to the Light, he expanded their link, doubling it's size and strength.

Marattok kissed Mara on the forehead softy, sensing that she would awaken with the approaching dawn. Comforting himself that he only had to wait a little longer, he leapt out of the window into the brightening Coruscant morning.

He was correct of course, as Mara soon awoke, and stretched out on her bed. /Wow. An entire night without waking up because of the nightmares. Actually, I had a nice and peaceful dream last night. Can't remember what it was though. I do recall being tickled by whoever was there with me. Luke used to love tickling me. Argh, it's been almost four months already since ... the battle. And I didn't spend more than a third of an hour with him on Naboo. Why is this evoking such emotion and sadness in me? Qui-Gon certainly didn't feel this way after Xanatos died. I feel as if I've been stabbed in the heart./ she thought fingering her chest area. She was surprised to find a microscopic hole on her chest, that definitely was not natural. /Weird./ she thought.

She got up, and went into the fresher, noticing she had a similar hole in her arm. /Hhhm./ Mara cupped her hands to get some water, and washed her face aggressively with it, not being much of a morning person. She looked into the reflective crystal in front of her, and was startled to see a part of her hair had been cut. /What? What happened to my hair? And why is it so Sithly cold in here? I didn't turn down the thermostat./ Mara walked back into her bedroom, and was surprised by to see shards of the transparisteel window on the carpet. /This was made by something on the outside, coming in. And those cuts are similar to that of a lightsaber. Sith! That Son of a Sith, Dark Lord must have broken in, and injected with me something!/ She examined herself through the Force, noticing the remnants of a strong tranquilizer, and that some hundred milliliters of blood had been lost. /How could I have lost that much blood at this time of the month? This is getting weird./thought Mara.

**************************************

That Morning. Senate Chambers of the Galactic Republic.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood with Chairman Mas Amedda, and the Chief Magistrate and former Senatorial aide, Elana Rubia. The Senate was restless, and the Chairman was calling for order. Marattok slipped quietly into the Senate Chambers, disguised as the Senator from Byss. The actual Senator had been disposed of that morning, after the Dark Lord left Mara's quarters. Marattok mind-tricked the fool pilot who was one of the real Senator's aides, and ordered him to move.

Marattok's platform moved to the center of the chamber, and went higher the Supreme Chancellor's, in a huge breach of protocol. "Chancellor Palpatine. The Scythe Alliance has had enough of your hillbilly decisions. If you do not step down, we will be forced to elect a new Chancellor, one properly educated in Galactic matters." threatened Marattok, playing his role.

"How do you intend on doing that? The Senate elected me of their own free will. I will not step down." Palpatine responded, feeling that time was nearing for the event to begin.

Senator Mothma, as well as Viceroy Organa came up to the middle of the Chambers in their own respective platforms.

"Chancellor, I submit a vote of …." began Senator Mothma, who was interrupted.

"The the Scythe Alliance has no choice but to take matters into our own hands." stated Marattok, under the guise of the Senator. From his white robes, he produced a detonator. "History shall remember me as a patriot, for what I do today, will save this galaxy from certain destruction." he said dramatically, before activating the detonator.

Explosions rocked through the Senate building, the largest being from Marattok's own platform. Both Mothma and Organa, as well as their respective platforms were instantly blown to pieces. Chancellor Palpatine's platform was stationary, and yet it was sent flying downwards, but not completely destroyed. Elana was struck in the chest and head by various pieces of shrapnel, some of which went through her and cut Palpatine. The stationary platform finally compensated for the blast, and stabilized some eighty meters lower than where it had been.

Others were not as fortunate. Marattok had planted explosives within the platforms of each member of the Scythe Alliance. They all exploded, creating gaping holes in the rotunda. The five or so other platforms that surrounded each Scythe member were turned to ash. Each Scythe member's office also exploded, causing fires to race throughout the dome-like Senate building. However, the grand finale was only coming up.

Marattok had leapt out of his own platform during the explosion, and absorbed the energy of the flames. He flew upwards, propelling himself with the Force, and finally reached the roof. Taking out the weapon, he crouched upside down in waiting. ./Sidious is going to be out of here within five minutes. Most of the others should be out of here in ten. Master Mara will make it no sooner than twenty, even if she's going at top speed. So, I'll detonate in fifteen minutes./ he decided, setting the bomb's timer. Then, using his lightsaber, he cut through the Senate's roof. Marattok went through the hole, and leapt down into the bowels of Coruscant. As he freefell down some four hundred levels, Marattok considered the amount of destruction he had caused in his short lifetime, and how it paled in comparison to what he had just set up.

At the same time, Mara was on her swoop heading towards the burning Senate. It was beautiful in a disturbing sort of way, how the tremendous flames were blown by the wind, along with huge plumes of black smoke. The picture was etched into her mind, much like her battles with Luke. Mara sensed the thousands of deaths that had just occurred, but her danger sense only went off louder as she approached the building. When she was only five minutes away from the Senate, a vision came to her mind. Mara put all her energy into creating a Barrier around the building. All the strength she could summon from the Jedi in Temple, went into the Barrier as well.

She barely finished in time, as a gigantic explosion came from the buildings roof. It exploded outwards in a sphere, totally annihilating the Senate building, the structures around it within Mara's Barrier, and the tens of millions beings still there as well. A mushroom cloud larger than anything Mara has seen, formed and rose up. It was contained by the roof of the Barrier, before it could spread deadly radiation all around Republic City.

Marattok finally landed on the bottom-most level of Coruscant. He raced to his ship, and took off. He noticed Mara's Barrier, but realized she was weakening, and would let the Barrier drop soon. /Can't let her get poisoned like me./ Marattok gathered the Force around him, knowing that all Jedi on the planet were too weak to notice him at this point. He sent all the Light energy he could muster through their bond. He gathered more and more, sending his Master all.

Mara was amazed by the rejuvenation she felt coming from some mental link. Deciding to Investigate the phenomenon later, she put more strength into the Barrier, and began to detoxify the area enclosed. It was a slow process, but Mara felt as if she could do anything, and her spirits were incredibly high for some reason, considering the fact that millions had just died.

An hour later, the area had been detoxified, and both Mara and Marattok were worn out. She piloted her speeder back to the Jedi Temple, as the other Jedi were now treating those wounded in the explosion. Mara pondered the mysterious link, and began to think on who it could have been. /The power I felt, is only matched by my own. No being alive is nearly as strong in the Force. Alive…/

***********************************

That Night. Room 86-34. Jedi Temple.

Mara tossed and turned on her bed as usual. She sweated profusely, and was feeling weaker than normal, as she had used an incredible amount of energy that day. Her dreams began to take over her mind, pushing away her awareness of everything else.

***********************************

__

Sith Dragon. Korriban.

Darth Marattok lay on his bed exhausted. /This has been one exhausting day. Still, I'm a little more vibrant now than Master Mara./ he reflected, as he monitored her through their bond. /Now I can be with her always. Her mind at least. It'll be another five years before I can see her body again. Ah, well, such is life. Hmm, what's with this sadness and terror she's feeling? Oh, another nightmare. Let's see what I can do about that./

***********************************

Mara's Dream.

Mara was in Theed Power Station again. She had already gone through the part of her dream that involved the battle at the Jedi Temple. Now she was at that point where she would stab Luke in the right thigh, after breaking his arm. /Nooo!/ was Mara's only though as she was about to break Luke's arm. Amazingly, she stopped, and stepped back, realizing she could control her body in this dream. She joyfully looked up, and was sent spiraling back down into depression seeing Luke charging her, his lightsaber drawn. /So what? I will not hurt him again. I rather die than hurt him again./ She powered off her own saber, and threw it into the energy pit below. Closing her eyes, Mara prepared for the feeling a lightsaber cutting through her.

What she did feel, surprised her. Mara was tackled, and rolled about on the floor with her counterpart. Finally, she rested on his muscular chest, panting slightly. Mara opened her eyes to see she was in a beautiful meadow, filled with dazzling flowers, with clear blue skies surrounding her. Off in the distance, a majestic river flowed, serenading her ears. /This place is breathtaking./ she thought.

"Not as breathtaking as you are." said a familiar voice from below her. Mara looked down to see the unscarred and untattoed face of her Padawan. His stunning sapphire blue eyes stared into her own emerald green ones. They seemed to smile at her, and she had not remembered seeing this in him, since well before he left the Order.

"Luke?" she whispered. Mara tried to get off, but was held down by her Padawan.

"So eager to leave?" he inquired, chuckling slightly. "Sorry, I don't intend on that ever happening again." he said, with all seriousness. Luke smiled again, noticing that she was clad in her white, transparent nightgown in this dream. "And I'm certainly not letting you out of my arms, when you're dressed like that." he smirked.

Mara stared incredulously at her Padawan. She was overjoyed at seeing him again, never feeling this happy in her lifetime. "Luke! Oh, my Lukie!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "How are you here, like this, in my dream? Even when apparitions of Jedi past appear, they never are as clear as this. They never can be felt physically. How can you possibly do this?" Mara asked, her head now resting in the crook of his neck

"I discovered that we had another bond that connected us." Luke replied, pressing slightly upon it in her mind. "It's deeper than anything I have ever known of. It almost completely unites our souls. Nothing can ever destroy this bond." he continued, amused by the surprise on his Master's face.

"Wow." was all Mara could say for some time. "Still, I feel as if something is being … concealed from me. Like there is a memory that is inaccessible to me."

"Yes. I feel the same way. I've tried opening that part, but each time, I am pushed back. It will open of it's own accord."

"I feel the same way." Companionable silence ensued, in which they nuzzled and caressed each other slightly. After a few hours, Mara's internal clock told her that dawn was approaching on Coruscant. She dropped into depression and despair, knowing that the dream would soon end. Mara kissed Luke, slightly under his lips, before she awakened to the real world.

*************************************

Room 86-34. Jedi Temple.

Mara got up from bed, and was fully rejuvenated and refreshed for the first time since her battle with Luke at the Jedi Temple. She put on her Jedi robes, and dragged herself to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror crystal, and noticed that her appearance had gone from a that of a tired woman of thirty, to that of a youthful girl of twenty. /How?/

/There are no limits to the Power of the Force. You taught me that, my Master./ came the mental whisper of Luke. Mara felt a Force-presence wrap itself around her. /Don't be sad, my Master. I will be with you always. Watching you when you are awake, and spending some more personal time with you during sleep. I told you; I don't intend on letting you go ever again./ added Luke, before his Force-presence disappeared.

Mara felt great joy within her, washing away any depression she had. /I'll be waiting Luke./ she sent into the bond.

*************************************

__

Sith Dragon. Korriban.

Luke woke up, and felt quite odd. He had just withdrawn from Mara's mind, and was still feeling slightly woozy. Calling the Darkness around him once again, Luke regressed into Darth Marattok once again. He got up, and dressed himself in the attire of the Dark Lord of the Sith. As soon as he was dressed, Marattok went about preparing the Sith Battle Droids that had been constructed under the name of the Scythe Alliance. The next two weeks would be quite busy.


End file.
